A Summer to Never Forget
by ShatteredRose12
Summary: Okay, so Kagome and Sango are forced to go to summer camp by their moms. Sucks right? Maybe not... Not after they meet the boys that is. Now they have a VERY interesting summer ahead of them. InuKag, A bit of KouKag, MirSan, RinSess FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. How it All Started

**A Summer to Never Forget**

**A/N**: **Okay, so i decided to start a new story. My last story didn't get much reviews at all and I'm really disappointed, so it's discontinued until further notice. Well anyway, I've been working on this story for a whileand I really wanted to post it up, so here it is! Please enjoy and _please _review! At least 5 reviews and I'll be really happy! Arigatoe!**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Okay, so Kagome and Sango are forced to go to summer camp by their moms. That's all their summer plans gone down the tubes. Sucks right? Maybe not... Not after they meet the boys that is. Now they have a VERY interesting summer ahead of them. A summer full of love, hurt, friendships, pranks, jealousy, tears, laughter, backstabbing and much more! Will Inuyasha and Kagome get together? Well maybe, if Inuyasha can get through Kagome's wall she's built up around herself first. But he'll try, oh trust me, he'll try. And Sango and Miroku? Well, let's just say that's a whole different story. And then there's our Rin and Sesshomaru... And Kouga and Kikyo are cooking up a plan as well. This is definitely gonna be a summer that they'll never forget! (_P.S. in my story everyone hates Kikyo, like me. Inuyasha, Kagome Sango,_ _Miroku, and Kouga are all 15. Rin is 14 and Sesshomaru's 17.) _InuKag, A bit of KouKag, MirSan, RinSess**

**Anyway, with all that said and done, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 1- How it All Started**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome or any other characters associated with the anime, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I _do _own myself, and that's good enough, right? RIGHT?!  
**

Kagome and Sango sat miserably on the bus with their arms folded. The look on their faces said it all: Bored. They had been sitting in that bus for half an hour now waiting for the other passengers to board. Kagome stifled a yawn as Sango sat checking her nails. They were bored out of their wits already, and camp hadn't even started yet! To make matters worse, the rays of the morning sun that was just setting bore down upon them through the fragile bus windows making them sweaty and uncomfortable. Kagome slumped in her seat as Sango sighed and laid her head on the back of the sticky chair. This did little to cure their boredom however, and finally, neither girl could take it.

"Ugh! Explain to me again how we got talked into waiting on a stupid, hot bus to go to some lame camp for the summer?" Kagome asked irritated as she pried her damp, baby blue tank top off of her moist skin.

Sango rolled her head lazily to the side to look at Kagome. "Our mothers got their heads together and thought of a way to punish us good this summer, and, well, it worked!"

"Oh yea."

This whole camp thing had been their mothers' ideas. The girls had had other plans for the summer but were _forced _to come to this camp. It had actually all started yesterday, on the last day of school...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat in her seat staring at the clock anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. It seemed like she had been in this class for hours, and she wanted nothing more than to jump out of her seat and scream out loud. She felt like she was going to go crazy any minute from boredom.

"And so that's why e=mc²," the teacher droned on. To him all Kagome could hear was "Blah, blah, blah!" What was he talking about anyway? She didn't really care. Why did teachers even teach on the last day of school? It wasn't like anything stuck in the children's head. Maybe it was just their goodbye present to the children: a headache. Kagome especially believed that Mr. Sushin _loved_ to see them suffer. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't wait until it was finally summer! _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._ The clock ticked mercilessly, taunting Kagome that she still had 5 more minutes in that class. The sound of the minute hand getting closer to three was like a big drum pounding in Kagome's head.

'_Hurry up and reach three already!' _Kagome mentally screamed.

10 more seconds. Yes! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. Riiing! The sound of the school bell was like music to Kagome's ears as she jumped out of her seat and screamed along with everyone else. School was finally over! The teacher tried to quiet them down as he dismissed them, wishing them each a good summer. Everyone stampeded out of the classroom trying to be the first to get out of school.

Kagome smiled as she walked down the hall. There were children scattered everywhere, chattering excitedly about what they would do this summer. Kagome herself was excited about summer. Three whole months to do whatever you wanted! It was like heaven! She walked up to her locker and spun the combination. She then tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah! Stupid lock!" Kagome muttered to herself. It never opened for her!

"Still having problems with your locker I see?"

The cheerful voice caused Kagome to turn around in surprise. There standing behind her was a girl slightly taller than her with long, brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a pink ribbon on the ponytail and a pink sweatshirt with tan khaki pants and black and pink tennis. She had coffee brown eyes that glittered excitedly and pink eye shadow that highlighted them very well. Kagome looked admiringly at her best friend. She always dressed so sporty, so casually and yet she managed to look so pretty. No wonder she had most of the boys in school heads turning to look at her. Not that she noticed.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Hey! Yea, my locker won't open again."

"Here, let me have a go!" Sango walked up to the locker and spun Kagome's combination then pulled it open. "Ta-da!" she said triumphantly. Kagome smiled enviously.

"Aww, how come it always works for you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're doing something wrong. Anyways, I wouldn't read too hard into it. School's over after all."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Kagome said as she proceeded to empty her locker.

"So, what are you planning on doing this summer?"

"Oh, I don't know. I wanted to have a huge beach party."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Sango exclaimed, her brown eyes twinkling happily. "We could host it together! Oh, and you know what else we could do? We could go to that new club that opened by the mall! I hear its super fun!"

"Sounds great! C'mon, let's go." Kagome slammed her locker shut and slung her backpack over her shoulder, and the two best friends walked off together.

"By the way San, cute outfit!"

"Thanks! So, who all would you invite to the party?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome said as she twisted her hair between her fingers. "All my friends I guess; not that it's a lot."

Sango stared at her best friend hard. She was always so modest. They both knew very well that Kagome was very popular. Almost everyone liked her, and she could get any boy that she wanted (not that she really wanted any). All the boys liked Kagome, and could you blame them? Kagome had smooth, soft, milky skin that she was told was flawless. Her chocolate brown eyes were always bright and cheerful which could just melt a person's heart and most of the time her face revealed a happy expression. She had a small, thin, curvy figure and beautiful long, raven hair. Plus, not to mention her perfect teeth and a beautiful smile. Overall, Kagome was "a sight for sore eyes."

"Oh c'mon Kags. You know _everyone's _gonna want to come to our party."

Kagome smiled. "Yea, I guess."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the girls walked down the hall they were greeted by various people that Kagome didn't recognize. She just smiled and waved, feeling like she was on the catwalk. This was usual for her and Sango, though she didn't know why. The girls didn't pay any attention to it, they just continued walking. When they were safely out of the school doors they gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the front of the school steps.

"Wow! Even on the last day of school!" Kagome commented. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yea. It's amazing that you're so popular!"

"Me? It's so obvious they were waving at you! Don't you see the looks those boys give you?"

"No way! They're totally looking at you!"

"Yea right," Kagome said softly. There was a hint of sadness in it, sadness that only Sango understood. She immediately dropped the topic.

"I love your outfit! It's so kawaii!" Sango said, changing the subject. It worked. Kagome immediately snapped out of her sadness as she responded to the brunette's compliment.

"Thanks San! I wasn't sure if it would be too dressy for the last day of school or not. But yours is totally cuter than mine."

"No way! And it doesn't even matter what you wear. You always look fabulous!"

"Thanks. You too."

"So about that beach party," Sango said. "Who all should we invite?"

"I don't know," Kagome said thoughtfully. "But they have to be nice, and cool. I'll start making the list."

"Yea! And I'll plan the events! This is gonna be so hype!"

"I know right!" Kagome gushed enthusiastically.

"We're gonna need to hire a good caterer. The last party my mom threw had an awful caterer and that screwed up everything! Let's see, we'll need some little finger sandwiches, appetizers, a few bowls of fruit… Oooh, and candy! What kind of drinks? Sodas? Frosties? Or how about champagne? No, we don't want anyone getting drunk off of champagne. Can you get drunk off of champagne? Don't tell me you can't 'cause I know this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who..." Sango rattled on and on about the party causing Kagome to smile. That was just like Sango to go overboard. She decided to tune her best friend out. Kagome stared up at the sky, smiling wistfully at the clouds. As she did, a certain boy popped up into her mind causing a familiar pain to creep its way into her chest.

"We have to invite some cute boys! Who do you want there Kags?" Sango continued to chatter away, oblivious to the fact that her friend was no longer paying attention. She glanced over to Kagome and saw that she had stopped walking. She now stood staring at the sky with her mouth turned down sadly and her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Her expression was solemn. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek and Sango immediately became worried.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Why did it happen San? Why? I miss him so much!" Kagome whispered. Sympathy washed over Sango as she too remembered all of the painful memories of Kagome's past.

"That was three months ago Kagome. It's time to move on. Besides, we're not inviting him to our party."

"I know but... why? I loved him. Loved him with all of my being!"

Sango sighed and walked over to Kagome. She embraced her friend and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Kagome, we've already been over this. Some things happen for a reason. Maybe he just wasn't the right one for you. In any event, don't let it bother you anymore. He's out of our lives for good."

Kagome sniffled as Sango patted her hair comfortingly. After a few minutes Kagome pulled away.

"Okay. You're right San. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kags. I know that was a hard time for you. Don't feel bad. Now, back to our summer!"

The two girls continued walking home together still talking about their summer, but somehow some of the joy was gone. Kagome's mind still lingered on _him _and Sango had a hard time keeping her attention. They were just finishing their guest list when the two girls were stopped suddenly by a tall, cute boy with honey brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Hojo," Kagome said flatly. Hojo was the cutest, smartest and most popular guy at their school. He was also the most clueless.

"So Kagome," Hojo said, wasting no time, "What are you planning on doing this summer?"

Kagome and Sango exchanged hesitant glances. What should they tell him?

Kagome spoke up and said, "Uh, you know, just hang out-"

"And chill," Sango finished Kagome's sentence. They both smiled at each other.

"What about you Hojo?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Well, my mom enrolled me in a summer camp."

"Summer camp?" Kagome wrinkled her nose as if she had smelled something foul. "Isn't that a little elementary schoolish?"

"Heh. Try explaining that to my mom," Hojo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, hope you have fun!"

She and Sango started to walk off as Hojo waved goodbye to them.

"Have a good summer Kagome!"

"Uh, yea, you too."

"Wow Kagome, that boy's got it all," Sango said when they were out of earshot from Hojo. He had had a hopeless crush on Kagome from since they were in the second grade and he was oblivious to the fact that Kagome saw him as nothing more than a _friend._

"Yea, everything except a clue," Kagome muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, see you later Sango!" Kagome yelled as they arrived at her house. Sango waved goodbye and walked off. Kagome ran up the steps two at a time, energetic about her summer. She had reached the top of the stairs when she stopped suddenly. There, standing outside on the porch was her mother. Hmm...this was strange...

"Hey mama!"

"Kagome! How was school? I made an apple pie! Guess what? I have exciting news for you!" her mother chattered enthusiastically. Kagome smiled at her mom as the two walked inside the house together.

"Uh, great! What is it?" Kagome asked as she rested down her bag.

"You're going to camp!" her mother burst out.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked horrified. The look on her face was twisted into unimaginable horror and disbelief.

"Isn't it great? Hojo's mother was talking to me about it earlier yesterday. She gave me some brochures and I thought it would be a thrilling experience for you, so i signed you up today!" her mother exclaimed, oblivious to her daughter's feelings. Kagome silently cursed Hojo and his mother to the deepest parts of hell.

"Mom; summer camp?! Why couldn't you just stamp 'loser' on my forehead one time?!"

"Oh honey, don't go overreacting."

"But mom, I'll be all by myself in some weird camp filled with brats running around and screaming and annoying me!"

"Oh honey! You won't be alone! Sango's coming with you!"

"What?! You dragged Sango into this too? Mom, how could you?" Kagome groaned as she plopped down into the sofa.

"It was actually Sango's mom's idea to send you two. Besides, it's a camp for teenagers aged 14-17. There won't be any 'screaming brats'. Plus, it's a good experience for you both."

"Yea, but mom, we already had the perfect summer planned out! Now we won't get to do any of it!" Kagome argued, on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe this was happening!

"Don't worry. When camp is done you'll still have about 3 weeks left in summer before school opens."

"But mom-"

"No buts Kagome. You're going and that's final. Oh, my apple pie is ready!" her mother hurried off into the kitchen to take it out of the oven leaving Kagome sitting there feeling like the unluckiest girl in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know San! This is so unfair!" Kagome complained to her best friend over the phone.

"Yea, I bet our moms are just trying to get rid of us this summer!"

Kagome nodded her head as she applied another coat of petal pink polish to her toes. "And what's worse, it's for almost three whole months!"

"I know, my mom gave me the whole 4-1-1," Sango said dully. "I was so looking forward to this summer, but not anymore."

"Yea. With the huge beach party-"

"Filled with cute guys and free food." Sango finished Kagome's sentence. "And the awesome club-"

"Filled with free food and cute guys!" Kagome finished Sango's sentence. The two burst into laughter before resuming the negative conversation they were having before.

"Well, at least we'll be together."

"Yea, guess you're right. Besides, it's a perfect opportunity for a summer romance!"

Kagome's cheeks slightly pinkened to match her polish. "Sango, you know I don't want a boyfriend right now!"

"Well, who knows? After you meet some gorgeous cutie you might just change your mind!"

"Sango!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Now, what will we wear tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject abruptly.

"How about the matching tank tops we bought last summer? That way everyone will know how close we are!"

"Ha, that sounds so childish Kagome. It sounds like something we would do in elementary school!"

Kagome cleared her throat as the embarrassment was evident on her face.

"But, I love the idea! Let's wear them!" Sango finished. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Great! Anyway, I've got to go _pack._ See you tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Yea. What time is the bus coming again?"

"7:00 I think. But I had this awesome idea. Let's go there at 6:30!"

"Huh? What for?"

"You know, so we can get our seats early. That way we can check out the weirdos at the bus stop. Plus, it'll be fun!"

"Uhhhh..."

Oh, c'mon San!"

"Kagome... I'm not sure that's the best idea..."

"Pleeeaaasseee?"

Sango sighed heavily. She could see that there was no point in arguing with her weird best friend.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yayy!! This should be cool!"

"Yea, 'cause I just love waking up at 6:30 a.m. to catch some hot, cramped up bus!" Sango said sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon San! It won't be that bad."

Was this the same girl that was groaning and complaining a few minutes ago? Sango smiled at her friend's optimism.

"Okay, sure. Whatever. See ya."

The two hung up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up San, we're gonna be late!" Kagome yelled in her best friend's ear. Sango just groaned and rolled over on her side, stuffing the pillow over her face.

"Go away! I don't want to go!"

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to have to do this. Carefully, Kagome jumped onto Sango's bed and began tickling her ribs. Sango immediately jumped up and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Sango cried as tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard. Kagome stopped tickling her and Sango collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. She shot Kagome a dirty look as Kagome smiled at her innocently.

"That was unnecessary!"

"No it wasn't! You wouldn't wake up! Now hurry up and get ready!"

Kagome had gotten up early and gone to Sango's house to make sure she got up on time.

"Don't know why I'm getting up this early to catch some stupid bus at 6:30 in the freakin' morning!" Sango muttered to herself as she collected her things. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, scarfing down a bowl of cereal while Kagome helped her pack any last minute items. Then, the two girls ran outside into the cool morning air to the bus and quietly boarded it. There wasn't anybody on it yet, so they were all alone. They settled themselves comfortably into their seats as they awaited the arrival of the other campers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So that's how Kagome and Sango had gotten into this predicament. Kagome sighed as Sango kicked the back of the seat in front of her. Twenty more minutes until the bus left. It was like slow torture!

Sango glared at Kagome. "Whose bright idea was it to board this stupid bus half an hour before everybody else?"

Kagome's eyes looked away guiltily.

"Hey, look on the bright side. We still have each other!" She slapped on a fake smile as she blinked her eyes innocently at Sango causing Sango's anger to slowly melt away.

"Hah! Kagome, that's so corny!"

The two friends burst into a fit of giggles. When their laughter subsided Kagome moved closer to the window and gazed outside. Sango got out her mp3 player and proceeded to listen to music as she dozed off into a much needed sleep. Kagome just continued staring out the window looking at the arriving passengers at the bus stop. Her eyes scanned over each kid. Some were short and fat while others were tall and skinny. Some looked about 16 or 17, but the majority of them looked 15: she and Sango's age. There were a few 14 year olds though who actually looked excited to be going to camp. Figures. As Kagome's eyes grazed through the crowd, something silver suddenly caught their attention.

It was a boy. He was tall and strong-looking with long, flowing, silver hair. He had two triangular objects that sat embedded in his hair on top of his head that weirdly resembled dog ears. He was too far away for her to see any personal features, but he didn't look too bad. He held two bags in his hands while his other two bags sat on the ground in front of him. He was preoccupied with trying to zip one shut when he suddenly stopped and looked up at the bus window. His eyes met Kagome's causing her heart to start beating fast. He held her gaze for about three seconds before his lips twisted into a smirk. Kagome quickly turned her head away, her cheeks now darkened to a reddish hue. The guy just smirked to himself, pleased.

Sango opened one eye and peered at Kagome. "Hey Kags, why is your face all red?"

"Huh? Oh, I must be getting sunburn from all this sun! Phew!" Kagome said lamely, fanning herself with her hand. Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's false alibi. You couldn't get sunburn from the sun through a bus window!

"Whatever," she murmured as she went back to sleep. She didn't really want to know anyway. Kagome's gaze averted back to the silver-haired boy outside. Who was he?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how was it? Please review and tell me. Constructive criticism really helps me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll cut this short right now. If you think I should add anything then tell me, 'kay?**

**Question of the Day**

**Okay, so what's the deal with Kagome and _him_? Do you think it was right for their moms to force them to go to camp? And Inuyasha... could it be the start of something new? Find out!**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	2. The Bus Ride Part 1

**Heeeey!!I'm baaack guys! Lol, okay so I didn't get as much reviews as i expected, but you know what? Thanks to those who reviewed anyway!** **And who** **added me to their alerts! I love you all! (seriously lol) Well anyway, I won't keep you any longer, so here's chapter 2:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**-Chapter 2- The Bus Ride- Part 1**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Ugh, do I have to go through this again? I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah!**

"Okay campers! Please line up to board the bus!"

The loud, preppy voice caused Kagome and Sango to awake with a start. They had both fallen asleep on each other.

"I'm your camp counselor, Nikky, who will help you to have the best summer of your life!" she added cheerfully. She stood at the front of the bus, talking to the campers outside waiting to board. Then, she turned around and saw two girls sitting in their seats staring at her sleepily.

"Who are you girls?"

"That's Sango," Kagome pointed to Sango.

"And that's Kagome," Sango pointed to Kagome.

Nikky just stood there staring at the girls dumbly."Are you two stowaways? Why are you on the bus so early?"

Sango glared at Kagome again causing a nervous laughter to erupt from her lips.

"Heh, heh. Well, we were just so psyched to go to camp that we decided to arrive earlier than everyone else!" Kagome lied through her teeth. Sango just sat there nodding.

"Whatever. Just sit there until the other campers board the bus."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey San, let's play a game while we wait!"

"Um, okay. How's about we see how many cute guys we can spot in a minute."

"You're on!"

The girls proceeded to pick out as much cute guys they could see. Kagome was winning when she suddenly stopped. Onto the bus walked _that guy_. He had some sort of arrogant atmosphere around him. He threw his bags onto the overhead bins lazily then scanned the bus for a seat. All the girls sat gasping and sighing at his obvious cuteness as he looked their way, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes finally rested on Kagome... It was that girl! He winked at her playfully causing her to suck her teeth and turn her head. He smiled to himself. Then he realized that there was an empty seat behind Kagome. Kagome noticed this too and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying that he would pick somewhere else to sit. Perhaps the seat at the _far _back, you know, _far _away from her. But, to her dismay, he marched his way over there and plopped himself down into the seat, much to Kagome's dismay. She groaned as Sango asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Some jerk is sitting behind me."

"Oh. Well, just don't talk to him."

Soon the bus started moving. Everyone was chattering happily, excited to be going to camp. Some of the older kids sat in the back of the bus listening to music or playing video games. Some of the 15 year olds started singing songs like "The Wheels on the bus go round and round" and "We Will ROCK YOU!" (stamping their feets on the 'rock you' part) and any other song that was loud and obnoxious and sure to get on Nikky and the bus driver's nerves. When they got to "Riot" by Three Days Grace, Kagome was sure she was going to have a headache by the next bus stop. Thankfully, to her pleasure, Nikky told them all to shut up or she would tell the bus driver to pull over and dump all of them on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Thats shut them up quick, although she could still hear them whispering the songs in the back.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the seat. She was thinking about how boring this summer would be. There hardly looked like anyone of interest to Kagome on that bus. The last time Kagome had been to camp was when she was five. Now she was fifteen, and the enthusiasm just wasn't there. What everyone else was so excited about she couldn't understand. It was just a summer camp after all. Nothing special. The only good thing about it was probably that they were all gonna be away from their families for the next two months. Although she would miss Souta. She opened her eyes and stared out the window taking in the dull scenery before her eyes. Trees, grass, dirt, rocks, more dirt... Just then, she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her. Ugh, this could only mean one thing: the boy behind her was getting restless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha's amber eyes bore into the back of the raven-haired girl's head. His face held a dull expression as he thought of how boring this summer would be. His mom had forced him to go only because she didn't want to have to 'babysit' him this summer; and by 'babysit' she meant keeping him out of trouble, fights and possibly jail. So here he sat, bored as ever, anxious to find something to do. Then he noticed Kagome looking out the window with the same dull expression as him. Hmmm... Maybe he could have some fun...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's eyes were focused on a rock outside, when she suddenly felt someone breathing slightly on her neck. A bead of sweat traveled slowly down the side of her face as she slowly turned around to stare into a pair of mischievous, strikingly gorgeous amber eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Inuyasha said teasingly. "I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome's face turned red as she said, "Leave me alone jerk."

"Hey, that's not nice. I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Well have fun with someone else," Kagome huffily turned around, but that didn't stop Inuyasha. He simply leaned over the space between her and Sango's seats and whispered oh so softly, "I like pretty girls like you," causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. Her ears turned red and, seeing this, Inuyasha continued, "We could have something special this summer." Wow, he was bored. Kagome swatted her hand at him and turned around angrily.

"Cut it out!"

Inuyasha just smiled evilly as he said, "Mmmmm, you're cute when you're angry."

Kagome gave a growl of frustration. Now he was just messing with her head. She decided that the best thing to do was ignore him. She turned around and reached into her bag. She pulled out a book and started reading, much to Inuyasha's dismay. She was tuning him out! Well, he'd fix that. He leaned over so that he could see her book.

"And that's how the kinetic theory explains energy being moved in solids, liquids, and gases and why..." Inuyasha read aloud, not understanding a word he was reading. "What the hell is that crap?! Science? Yo, in case you don't know, SCHOOL'S OVER!"

All the while Kagome was becoming frustrated with him. She finally turned around to let him have a piece of her mind.

"Leave me alone will ya? I didn't come to summer camp to be annoyed by some immature idiot like you! I mean, I didn't want to come on the whole, but you're just making it worse by being a pain in my ass! And stop breathing in my ear; it's not flattering at all! I hate guys like you!"

Inuyasha pretended to be hurt as he opened his mouth in a fake gasp. His hand fluttered to his chest to add to the drama as his face twisted into fake pain.

"Well! And I was just trying to be nice!"

His voice sounded crushed. Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned around. What was with this guy? She wished that Nikky would stop the bus and drop _him _off on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere! And hopefully he'd get rolled over by a truck afterwards... Inuyasha didn't leave her alone though. He continued bothering her. First he tugged gently on her hair. Then he blew softly on the back of her neck. He was having fun. Kagome tried to block him out as best as she could, but let's face it, he was annoying!

Inuyasha saw that he was getting to Kagome. This girl was too easy! He smiled to himself as he thought of the best prank yet to play on her. He rummaged around in his bag until he found what he was looking for: a plastic cockroach. He chuckled evilly to himself as he thought of the look on Kagome's face. Casually, he threw the cockroach onto Kagome's lap and sat back, waiting to see the show. Kagome played right into Inuyasha's little plan. She felt something soft land on her lap. When she looked down, she saw herself staring into a pair of antennae. She immediately screamed and flipped out. She jumped up out of her seat shrieking, "Cockroach!" while she knocked it off frightened. It fell to the ground where it seemed to stare up at her mockingly.

"Eeeeek! Save me!" she cried as she jumped onto Sango, who was by now wondering what all the commotion was about. The whole bus turned to watch them.

"Kagome, chill out, and get off of me!"

"But Sango, it's a roach!"

"Kagome, relax." Sango picked it up. "It's a plastic roach. See? It's fake."

She waved it in front of Kagome to make her point. Kagome sat back down, embarrassed. Her whole face was red and she knew it. The bus erupted into laughter so she slumped down into her seat and hid her face behind her book. She just wanted to die! Sango gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Heh, heh, heh."

When Kagome heard snickering come from the seat behind her she immediately forgot her embarrassment. Her blood boiled hot as she tried to control her anger. She turned around to face Inuyasha and she gave him a death glare as she said between gritted teeth, "I told you to leave me alone. What the hell is wrong with you?! Playing with a person's emotions is one thing, but messing with their fears is another. That's low, even for you! I hate your guts! Just leave me alone!"

Inuyasha looked stunned for a second.

"I- I didn't realize how much I had hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry," he said sincerely, flashing her an apologetic smile. Kagome's anger slowly melted away and she almost forgave him, but then he snorted and said, "Hah! Yea right! I'm sorry you're such a baby!"

He and everyone else burst into another fit of laughter.

Kagome's cheeks burned as her anger flared back up again. Slowly she got up from her seat, much to Nikky's protests, and walked to the seat in the back of her and sat down next to a very surprised Inuyasha.

"Listen to me," she hissed viciously, catching his attention, "I don't know _what_ your problem is, but you do _not_ want to get on my bad side this summer. I already can't stand you, so if I were you I'd watch my back. You'd better stay clear of me this summer," she warned.

Inuyasha started to snicker, but one look in Kagome's eyes made him stop. Whoa! She was mad! Her eyes flickered dangerously with hatred and anger. They were like two dark brown fiery orbs. Maybe he had gone too far...

"Feh. You'd better get outta my face," Inuyasha mumbled, looking away.

"Hmph!"

Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air proudly.

"Fine!" she returned back to her seat with Sango and sat there with an angry expression on her face. All of the joy in her countenance had gone as she seethed in anger. Sango took one glance at Kagome and she backed away from her a little as she decided to just let Kagome cool down for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango was now bored beyond compare. She had been listening to the same songs on her mp3 player over and over and over for the past half an hour or so, and now she was just tired of them. She absent-mindedly kicked the back of the chair furiously, groaning mentally about the long bus ride. Suddenly, a pair of violet eyes met hers as the person sitting in the seat in front of her turned around. He had long, dark brown bangs and his hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail. He looked kinda cute...

"Excuse me miss," he said seriously, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice, "I understand that this bus ride is long and boring, but would you kindly stop kicking my chair? Some of us are actually trying to sleep." His face held a stern expression.

Sango's face lit up on fire.

"Uh, yea. Sorry about that!" She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Guess I got a little carried away!"

The boy continued gazing at her sternly, making her feel nervous, when his expression suddenly changed to a bright and cheerful one.

"Good then. By the way, I'm Miroku."

"Huh? Oh, I'm... uh..." Sango was rendered speechless by his gorgeous smile making her forget her own name. She searched her brain furiously for it, but to no avail. Luckily, Kagome jumped in and said, "She's Sango. Don't worry; she's just a little shy!"

She nudged Sango in the ribs snapping her back to reality.

"Uh, yea, what she said."

Miroku flashed another toothy grin at Sango and said, "Don't worry about it; I'm sure we can get to know each other better this summer."

Sango blushed a little as he added, "By the way, your beauty is stunning beyond compare."

With that, he winked at her then turned around. Sango was left speechless as she tenderly put a shaky hand to her chest to calm down her pounding heart. What was that? Kagome noticed her friend's dreamy gaze at the back of Miroku's head and she smiled to herself. Hmmm... looked like Sango had the hots for this guy.

The bus suddenly ran over a bump throwing some of the passengers out of their seats, including Kagome. The bags in the overhead bin were also thrown to the ground. A very heavy suitcase above Kagome's head slowly slid off the edge of the bin, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She struggled to get up off of the floor, but found she was stuck. Ewww. She had a piece of gum in her hair. Her clothes were now sticky and there was something foul-smelling on the floor. She was so engrossed in freeing herself from the floor that she didn't see the huge suitcase about to crush her. Then she heard someone shout, "Look out!" causing her to look up at the suitcase.

She screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the impact. When she didn't feel anything though, she opened one eye cautiously to see what had happened. There, standing over her was Inuyasha, holding up the suitcase above him in one hand. He threw it back in the overhead bin and then offered a hand to help Kagome up. She hesitated a moment, then slapped it away. She struggled on her own to get up before she felt a strong pair of hands yank her off of the floor with ease. Her eyes met a pair of amber orbs that held her gaze for a moment before he thrust her back into her seat. Then he made his way back to his seat grumbling to himself. Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's actions. She was still mad at him, but she figured that she owed him a thank you. I mean, he saved her life after all right? Slowly she turned around to face Inuyasha and said with some difficulty, "Thank you." He just looked at her for a moment before crossing his arms and turning his head.

"Keh."

Kagome smiled at him then turned around halfway, but she noticed that out the corner of her eye a tiny smile had formed on his lips. She turned all the way around back in seat; her anger slightly subsided as Inuyasha stared out the window. The same thought lingered on both of their minds: Maybe this summer wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Soooo! How was it? Lol, hope you like the little InuKag feud, and Miroku and Sango's cute moment. Well, anyway, please review and tell me how it was, I'll even take constructive criticism. That's all for now!**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	3. The Bus Ride Part 2

**Hello! I'm baaack! Okay, so I meant to update yesterday but I kinda forgot... lol so here's my story! Thanks to you all who reviewed! Much love! You are the reason I'm continuing this story! Anyway, on to the chapter:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 3- The Bus Ride- Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER:** **See previous chapter's disclaimer**

"Camp Chupacabra- 5 miles," Kagome announced enthusiastically as she read the sign they had just passed. "Great; we're almost there!"

"Yea, great!" Sango said less enthusiastically.

Her spirit had disappeared after driving so long on the boring bus. It had been about 5 hours or so and now she felt totally drained and tired and groggy. And the thing is; they were driving to the campsite from Tokyo. Tokyo was the closest city in Japan to Camp Chupacabra, which was situated in one of the many abandoned forests in Japan (Sango had read the brochure). If she thought _their _ride was too long, imagine those coming from Kyoto and Hiroshima and Yokohama and all the _other _cities in Japan that was much farther than . Just then, the bus lurched to a stop to pick up yet _another _kid, and a groan arose from all of the campers. This had to be the tenth stop for that bus yet. Or it could have been more. She'd lost count after the seventh stop. Every time the bus stopped someone was thrown forward out of their seat, because apparently the bus driver (whose name was Myouga as he had told them) didn't know anything about warnings or how to stop a bus gently. Sure enough, some kid yelled "Ow!" as they were thrown out their seat by Myouga's sudden stop, but by now no one laughed because everyone had been thrown out of their seats at least once on the way and it just wasn't funny anymore. Just painful.

"C'mon! Let's play another game to pass the time!" Kagome said, bouncing in her seat excitedly. Where was she getting all of this energy from??

Sango sighed heavily. "Fine," she said uninterestedly. "I spy with my little eyes something... Hot!" She immediately perked up as her eyes suddenly came to life.

"Hmmm... Hot? Ooohh, I know; the sun!"

"Nope."

Sango grinned mischievously as her gaze traveled to the front of the bus to the people boarding the bus. Kagome followed Sango's gaze to a tall boy who had just boarded the bus and was nowstanding at the front of the bus. He had long, dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a muscular body. He wore a sleeveless brown sweatshirt to purposely show off his muscles, and tan cargo pants. He was standing up at the front of the bus asking Nikky a question. Suddenly, he stopped talking and slowly shifted his eyes to Kagome's face. Kagome froze as he smiled and winked at her seductively. Then he turned his head and continued his conversation. Sango sat beside Kagome, watching the girl's reactions.

"Looks like he's taken a fancy to you Kagome," she said enviously.

Kagome just gulped and nodded her head. She was used to having boys admire her, so why was she all nervous now? Inuyasha, sitting in the back of her, had observed all of this. Finally he leaned over in the space between Kagome and Sango's seat and in an annoyed voice said, "You might wanna close your mouth before you make the hole in the ozone layer even worse with your pollution."

Kagome snapped out of her thought and glared at Inuyasha as she said, "What's it to _you_ anyway?"

A rosy glint was evident in Inuyasha's cheeks as he turned his head and said, "Feh, nothing. It's just; I don't like you gawking over him like that."

"It's none of your business who I choose to gawk over," Kagome said fiercely.

"Fine, have it your way."

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest pouting angrily.

Sango leaned over to Kagome, who was now fuming in her seat and whispered in her ear, "I think somebody's jealous!"

"Who? Not me!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Not you! Inuyasha!"

"What? No way! He just likes intimidating me."

"Ooooo..kaaayyy..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay campers, we're here!" Nikky announced to the sleepy and bored bus full of children. "Please everyone quickly grab your luggages and belongings and leave the bus in an orderly fashion. No running. We don't want any injuries on the first day."

Everyone murmured sleepily as they slowly got up to gather their belongings.

"Hey Kags, wake up!" Sango nudged the raven-haired girl waking her up from her slumber. "We're here!"

"Oh, great," Kagome said lifelessly. She had totally crashed after her and Sango had played their 'game'. Looks like all that energy she had had earlier had just been from her tiredness. Her eyes were still half closed from sleep and she covered her mouth as she stifled a yawn. The last thing on her mind was her appearance until Inuyasha brought it up. While he was passing her as she started to get up off of the bus, he casually whispered sarcastically in her ear, "That's a nice look for you toots," followed by him giving her his signature smirk. Kagome's ears turned red as she grabbed her pocket mirror and frantically looked in it. Yuck! He was right; she looked awful! Her hair was all over the place, her skin looked pale and pasty and she had a tiny drop of drool on the corner of her mouth. Quickly, she snatched her bags and rushed off of the bus with Sango following close at her heels. The two finally stopped when they reached the sheets that assigned each camper to a cabin.

"Hey Kags, what was that all about?" Sango asked all out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me that I looked so awful?"

"Because I thought it wasn't that important."

"Yea, well Inuyasha did!"

Sango gave her friend a curious look.

"Since when do you care what Inuyasha thinks?"

"Err...I don't!" Kagome insisted. "Oh look! We're in the same cabin!"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not! We really are: look!"

Sango skimmed over the list then squealed in delight when she saw her and her best friend's name in the same cabin. Then she peered closer at the list.

"Hey, who's Rin? She looks like our other roommate."

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno. Hope she's nice."

"Do you think she was on our bus?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

There were numerous buses coming and leaving the camp. Each bus had picked up campers from each part of Japan so you can imagine just how busy and full the camp was. There was a bus from Hiroshima right now dropping off campers, most of them being 14 year olds (and looking mighty scared). Kagome rolled her eyes. Good thing she came on her bus and not the others.

The two best friends walked off together to find their cabin. Kagome was busy looking down at the cabin sheets while Sango was looking up at the sky. They were both deep in thought about this camp, so none were paying attention to where they were walking. Only when they felt a hard bump into somebody, followed by a shriek did they snap back to reality.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed.

On the ground before her lay a tall girl. She had long ebony hair and soulless, evil dark brown eyes. She wore stilettos with a short purple skirt (a little too short) and a "revealing" lilac tank top. To complete her skanky look, she wore tons of makeup on her face and bright pink nail polish.

'_Doesn't get much sluttier than that!' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Ugh! You'd better be!" the girl said rudely.

She sucked her teeth as she struggled to get up. Her suitcases had fallen on the ground strewing her belongings everywhere.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Kagome bent down to help pick up the girl's belongings. She felt so bad for knocking her over. Sango just stood there observing everything and rolling her eyes.

"This is all my fault! I should have been looking where I was going!" Kagome chattered frantically as she tried to help pick up the girl's things.

"Yea, you should have."

The icy remark caused Kagome to stop what she was doing and turn to stare at the girl. That voice... it sounded so familiar... She was just sitting there on the ground checking out her nails. She wasn't even trying to lift a finger to help Kagome, and they were _her _things! She sat there staring at Kagome coldly as if she had done something wrong. Kagome started to become angry.

"You know, you could at least _try_ to help me."

"Yea, I could, but this _is _all your fault, so _you _clean it up!"

Kagome stood up angrily. "Listen...uh..."

"Kikyo."

When Kagome heard the name Kikyo something clicked in her head. She stared at Kikyo in disbelief as she gave a gasp of horror. Oh no!

"You... it's you!" Kagome whispered, eyes wide in horror. She pointed a shaking finger accusingly at the ebony-haired girl. "No! It can't be! What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded angrily. Kikyo simply smirked as she gave Kagome a teasing look.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I thought I'd seen the last of you when he broke up with me!" Kagome winced in pain when she said the word _he_. Just thinking about _him _brought a horrible stabbing pain to her heart, as if someone was piercing it with a dagger.

"Oh. So you remember. What a shame huh?" Kikyo smirked again, her evil eyes glittering with malice.

"Why...are...you...here?" Kagome asked between gritted teeth. She clenched her hands tightly into fists, fighting with all her might to not punch this girl out.

"It's a camp. Duh," Kikyo answered smugly, rolling her eyes. This just further angered Kagome.

"I...don't...like...you..." Kagome said, still between gritted teeth. Oh how she wanted to hurt Kikyo so badly! "What happened was all your fault! I don't want to look at your stupid face all summer long!" Now Kagome was shouting. "You had no right to interfere with us and now because of you I lost the first love of my life! You're just a skanky boyfriend-stealer and I hate you!"Now Kagome was screaming to the top of her lungs. Sango quickly rushed over to her friend and pulled her aside, attempting to calm her down. Kagome was fuming mad now, and she looked about ready to kill Kikyo. Sango knew Kagome; if someone got her mad enough she _would _hurt them, and despite her size, Kagome was one tough fighter.

"Kags, chill! People are staring!" Sango hissed. Kagome looked around and saw that Sango was right. The campers around her had stopped what they were doing and now all heads were turned her way, including Inuyasha's. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks San."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she turned herself around to face Kikyo again, who looked surprised and slightly scared. "Look Kikyo, I don't know who you _think _you are, but if you _ever _get in my way this summer, you _will _regret it. I will _personally_ see to it that your life is a living hell!"

With that, Kagome spun sharply on her heels and walked towards her cabin leaving Sango and Kikyo behind. Sango just smirked at Kikyo before running after Kagome.

"Hey Kags; wait up!" she called, trying to catch up with her best friend. Kikyo just stood there stunned. What had just happened? Surprise held Kikyo for a few moments. Then, slowly anger started to seep in. Who did she think she was?! How dare she talk to her like that?! Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits as she stared at the two girls' retreating figures. They would rue the day they ever crossed paths with her. She would make sure of that...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're cabin 103." Kagome informed Sango. They passed a group of cabins searching for their number. Cabin 101, cabin 102, ah! Cabin 103! Before them stood a strong, attractive- looking log cabin with three stone steps outside on the porch. Kagome and Sango entered the lodge. Inside was a living room, kitchen and a big bedroom. The living room was big and pretty. The walls were a soft purple color with small pink butterflies painted over it. Fancy. There was a fuzzy carpet on the floor to match the color of the walls. There were four sofas in the living room. There was a big, soft, cushiony sofa that sat in front of a TV stand. The girls sweat-dropped. Where was the TV? Next to the big cushiony sofa were two smaller sofas on either side of it, facing each other, so that the sofas were all in a sort of square around the empty TV stand. Pushed up in one corner of the room was a small red sofa, a love-seat to be exact. All of the sofas (minus the love seat) were pink with purple polka dots on it, and each of them sported four big, fluffy pillows.

'_Perfect for a pillow fight' _Kagome thought to herself.

A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. In the middle of the sofas was a large coffee table with a glass top. In the middle of it was a pretty plant. What was it called again? In another corner of the room was another pretty potted plant and in another was a tall, brown lamp. Overall the living room was pretty and bad-ass.

Next to the living room there was the kitchen. It looked completely different from the living room. The floor tiles were checker boarded with black and red(ironic huh?) There was a mini fridge in one corner,along with the basic stuff (sink, stove, counters, cupboards etc.) nothing really interesting. But on the plus side, they could cook their own food this summer! After checking out the two rooms the girls finally entered the bedroom.

The room was prettier than the living room. The walls were painted a pretty pink color, along with the ceiling and pretty much everything in the room. There was one bunk bed pushed against the wall in the corner and two single beds in the middle of the room. One of the beds had a baby blue bed sheet on it, the other had a lilac bed sheet and the bunk bed had pink bed sheets. They all had fluffy pillows to match the colors of their sheets. There were three white bureaus next to each bed and a large white dresser pushed up against the wall by the door and a large pink fluffy carpet in the middle of the floor. Also, there was a HUGE walk-in closet next to the bed with a light and everything, by the bathroom. There were small pink lamps on each bureau. Each bureau, plus lamp sported pretty, frilly doilies (yes doilies. You got a problem with that?)There were also two bathrooms in the lodge. One had the walls painted pink with a light pink carpet and the other blue with baby blue carpets. Hmm..not bad...

Kagome and Sango decided to share the bunk bed. Sango got the bottom while Kagome chose the top. They both flung their bags onto the floor and plopped themselves onto the beds exhausted. By now Kagome had had enough time to cool off, so Sango decided to question her.

"Hey Kags, what was that all about back there?"

"You mean with Kikyo?"

"Duh."

Kagome bit her lip. She hesitated for a moment as the painful memories came flooding back to her. Quickly, she shook them away and tried to answer Sango's question.

"Well, you remember when _he _broke up with me right?" She didn't want to say the name of her ex-boyfriend; it still hurt. Sango nodded her head, a sign for Kagome to continue. "Well, the night when _he _called me and broke up with me I had run over to his house. When I flung open the door I saw him sitting there with a black-haired girl wrapped up in his arms and they were kissing. When he heard me come in, they both topped kissing and looked at me all surprised. She turned to look at me and she smirked, as if to say, "Ha! I finally got him! I stole him from you!" From that moment I saw her I suddenly knew the truth. He had dumped me for her. He had been cheating on me the whole time, slowly distancing himself from me. While I was giving him my all he was giving _her _his all! He was horrible!"

"So what's any of this have to do with Kikyo?"

Kagome sighed impatiently. "Easy Sango. The girl in his arms was Kikyo."

Sango abruptly sat up in the bed upon hearing this. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "No way! Are you sure? How do you know?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, I'm sure alright. Those eyes...one can n_ever _forget those eyes...They were dark, evil, soulless...just like now. And that smirk, that stupid smug look on her face. The same as now. Not to mention that long black hair. Oh yea, it's _definitely _her!"

"Wow."

Sango sat there staring into space in silence for a while, absorbing the information her friend had just given her. She couldn't believe it! Kagome just sat there anxiously watching her best friend. Her eyes were trained on Sango, observing her every movement, jumping at the littlest of sounds that she made. Oh yea, Sango was _definitely _making her edgy.

"So...what are you gonna do now?" Sango finally asked.

"I dunno. What can I do? I'm sure if I'm in the same room with her for all of five minutes I'll end up hurting her, then get kicked out of camp. Which won't go down too well with my mom..."

"Don't worry. If you get kicked out I'll make sure to get kicked out too. Scouts honor!" Sango promised her best friend earnestly, her hand over her heart as if pledging. Kagome smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thanks San, but you really don't have to."

"Oh yes I do! Camp won't be fun without you! Besides, if we both get kicked out neither of our moms will let us back home. We'll be rebels. We'll have to steal a car, maybe rob a bank. Start a new exciting life full of edge! We'll be wanted! Chased by the cops! Refugees..." Sango's eyes now glittered excitedly as she planned out their whole life of crime. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Sango's over-active imagination. She always could brighten up a bad situation.

"Okay! That's enough San!" Kagome stopped her best friend from rambling on and on about their life in jail. Sango just grinned impishly at Kagome, like a little child caught stealing a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar. They both burst out laughing.

"Feeling better?" Sango asked between laughs.

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, maybe we should unpack."

There was silence in the room as the two girls contemplated this. After a few seconds they both looked at each other- Kagome had climbed into Sango's bed during their laughing fit- and simultaneously said, "Nah!" Then, they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from their long, tiring morning. Sango pushed Kagome playfully away from her, causing her to veer dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you have your own bed!" Sango complained smiling. Kagome grabbed onto the bed sheets to steady herself from falling.

"Awww, c'mon San! I'm too tired to move!" Kagome whined. They both started laughing again.

"Fine. You can stay. But you owe me a free Snickers bar."

"Deal."

The two girls settled comfortably into the bed and closed their eyes, releasing their exhaustion. The soft, cushiony feeling of the beds almost made them fall asleep when they were interrupted by the door slamming. Both heads snapped to the front door as they watched a small girl enter the cabin and walk into the bedroom. She had medium length raven hair with a small ponytail on the top of her head to the side. Who was she?

"Hi, I'm Rin!" The girl's voice took the two by surprise because even though she was small her voice was loud and she talked fast. "Nice to meet you!" her dark brown eyes glittered excitedly as she introduced herself to her new friends. Kagome and Sango sat up.

"Hi Rin. I'm Kagome."

"And I'm Sango."

"Cool. So are you two best friends?"

The two girls linked arms as they said, "The bestest!" causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I like you guys. We could all become friends!"

"Sure," the two girls agreed, nodding.

"How old are you Rin?" Kagome asked casually. Rin looked down a little.

"I'm fourteen. And you guys?"

"We're fifteen."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked confused as she saw the look on the small girl's face. Rin looked up.

"Well, it's just; whenever I meet fifteen year-olds they say they don't wanna hang with me 'cause I'm too young. Plus, I'm already small for my age."

"Well we're not like that. We don't really care how old you are. Besides, fourteen is only one year away from fifteen anyway," Kagome said.

"Yea Rin. Those people are just dumb," Sango added. They smiled warmly at Rin and Rin smiled back.

"Thanks, you guys are great friends. So, which bed is mine?"

"Anyone; we're sharing the bunk bed."

"Okay." Rin threw her bag on the bed with the purple bed sheet. "Aren't you guys gonna unpack?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "Nah, maybe later!" they said in unison. Rin laughed.

"Okay, so what _should_ we do then?"

"Uh, how about we check out who our neighbors are?" Kagome suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great! But first, I wanna freshen up a bit," Kagome said.

"Why? For Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a snicker.

"Hmph! I could care less about that pompous jerk! Besides, cute guys may live next to us!"

"Sure..." Sango replied rolling her eyes. Disbelief was evident in her voice. Kagome didn't care about 'cute guys'. She didn't particularly care for _any _guys. "She's mad at the comment Inuyasha gave her on the bus," Sango whispered to Rin causing confusion to cloud the girl's eyes.

"Inu...yasha?"

"Oh, he's some guy who was bothering her on the bus. I'm sure we'll meet up with him sooner or later." Sango replied. She had forgotten that Rin hadn't been with them during the morning's previous activities.

"Oh, okay."

Sango and Rin chatted for a while about that morning while Kagome got herself ready. Rin had actually come on the bus from Yokohama, which had come about half an hour later than their bus. That's why they hadn't seen her, neither she them. After they were finished discussing their busing arrangements and telling each other where they were from Sango proceeded to tell Rin about their morning (the part about Kikyo had made the small girl's pretty face twist into a frown). Then Rin proceeded to tell Sango about her morning and how she had almost missed the bus and had to run to catch it and how she fell in a puddle of dirty water and how she had been chased by dogs and then when she reached at camp some random guy tried to flirt with her. Sango giggled.

"Well guys, let's go!"

A perky Kagome suddenly emerged from the bathroom all dressed up, snapping the girls from their conversation. One look at Kagome's complete transformation caused her to receive knowing smirks from the two girls.

"What?" she asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon."

Sango and Rin headed out the door leaving Kagome standing there confused. Did she just miss something? She quickly shook the thought out of her head as she hurried out of the cabin to catch up with her roommates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome closed her eyes as she was greeted by a gust of fresh air. It whipped her across her face and colored her cheeks. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of the campsite air.

"Hey Kags, hurry up!" Sango called. She and Rin were already walking up the steps of their neighbor's cabin. It looked just like theirs from the outside. Kagome ran up to them and the three knocked on the door together. They stood on the steps waiting eagerly for the inhabitants to answer. They heard a little rustling noise come from inside.

"So, who do you think lives here?" asked Rin as they waited.

"I hope three hot guys who like girls with brown and black hair!" Sango answered.

"What's taking them so long?!" Kagome cried, becoming a little agitated.

"Aww, c'mon Kags, you're so impatient."

It was true. The raven-haired girl didn't like to wait for anything. Kagome rattled impatiently on the door again, only to hear loud whispers come from inside.

"Oh come on! We can hear you! We know you're inside there!" she yelled angrily. How rude!

"Calm down Kags!" Sango said, pulling Kagome's hand off of the door.

They heard someone sigh from inside, followed by rapid footsteps advancing towards the door. Good, they were coming out. Maybe now she could teach them some manners! The door creaked open slowly; everyone anticipating who it would be. Then, suddenly everyone gasped as the person at the door came into full view. No! It couldn't be!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, how was that? Please review and tell me! Okay, so Rin's finally in the story! :D Happy? I know I am! ^_^ Who do you think is at the door? Review and find out! Anyway, that's all for now!**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

**Heya!!! I'm baaack!! Lol, sorry I took so long to update, but my computer was down grrr... but I'm back now! Did you miss me? I know missed you all!!** **Yep, I feel extremely happy and bubbly right now**.** And to make things better, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 4-Meeting the Neighbors  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated by it... but I _do _own a brand new red Cadillac! ...Well...a girl can have dreams right...? T_T**

"Kikyo! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded angrily.

It was true. The ebony-haired girl now stood in front of the three in the doorway of the cabin smirking. What made it worse; she had a pleased look on her face, seeing how angry Kagome was. She glanced at Sango and Kagome and then burst out laughing.

"Ha! Matching tank tops? You have _got _to be kidding me! That's sooo elementary school!" She laughed again when they flinched, seeing that her comment had affected the two girls.

"Well _we _think they're cool!" Sango declared glaring at Kikyo.

"Only _you _would!" Kikyo replied snidely.

"No! I think they're cool too!" Rin said quickly, jumping in. Kikyo gave her a quick look-over before she decided that she wasn't important.

"I'm sorry, but I don't associate or talk to little girls younger than me!" she said nastily.

Rin's face turned red as she drew back a little. Kagome growled angrily.

"Don't talk to Rin like that!" she yelled heatedly. "She's our friend and we don't care if she's fourteen or not so just go jump in a ditch or something. You really need to learn how to talk to people!"

Rin gave Kagome a grateful smile. Kikyo just flipped her hair arrogantly.

"And you need to learn how to put on your makeup properly," she said coldly.

Kagome was about to say something and Sango could sense that it wasn't too pleasant so she quickly covered the raven-haired girl's mouth.

"F.Y.I, Kagome doesn't wear makeup because she doesn't need it. Her skin is flawless, unlike yours. You put on piles of makeup yet it still doesn't do anything to hide those nasty wrinkles!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as Rin stifled a giggle. Sango just glared triumphantly at Kikyo, her gaze saying, "Oh yea! I went there!"

"Oh, and what's your excuse for not wearing makeup? You can't afford it or you're just too much of a boy?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to defend Sango.

"She doesn't wear makeup because certain companies sometimes use animals for their products and Sango, Rin and I are against animal violence! Besides, unlike _you_, _we_ actually care about the environment and the poor animals being killed! Now, I'll ask you again. What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh, chill out Kagome," Kikyo said casually, waving her hand as if to dismiss them. "I just came to say hi to the neighbors."

"Neighbors? We're their neighbors, not you!"

"Ha! Silly, naïve little Kagome. _Everyone _here is my neighbor. Oh, but I forgot. _Some _people aren't as hospitable as _me. _Didn't your mothers teach you girls manners?"

"Oh, I'll show you manners alright!" Kagome huffed as she started to clench her hands into fists. Rin quickly jumped in front of her and said, "Look Kikyo, we have no business with you so move!"

A pout crossed Kikyo's perfectly lip-sticked mouth.

"Miroku, they're being mean to me!" she said in a baby voice, turning to a figure inside the cabin. Sango's muscles became tense at the mention of the name _Miroku. _Slow, soft footsteps were heard advancing toward the door until finally someone pushed Kikyo aside. Miroku now stood in the doorway staring into the not-too-happy faces.

"Knock it off you guys," Miroku said with a sigh. "Kikyo, I think it'd be best if you left." It wasn't really a suggestion. It was more of a command.

Kikyo growled and spun on her heels.

"Hmph! Fine! But remember what I told you about them!"

With that she stormed off leaving a cloud of confusion behind. Miroku directed his attention back to the girls. He scanned their faces until his eyes stopped on Kagome's. _'She's cute,' _he thought to himself.

"Why, hello there! Have I seen you before? Your beauty is ravishing beyond compare!" Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and proceeded to kiss it over and over much to her dismay. She quickly pulled her hand away as she stared feverishly at him.

"I'm Kagome; the girl from the bus. Remember, the one who introduced you to my friend Sango?" Kagome pointed to Sango who stood beside Kagome with a very displeased look upon her face.

"You lecher!" Sango growled causing Miroku to avert his attention to Sango. He gasped when he saw her face, realization finally hitting him.

"Ah, yes Sango! I remember! Eh heh, how are you? Still as beautiful as before I see, heh heh..." Miroku laughed nervously, knowing that it was all over. Sango just folded her arms and rolled her eyes at Miroku.

"Please, come in!" Miroku offered, moving aside for the girls to enter the room. The three looked at each other and shrugged. They walked inside the room, Sango being the last. As Sango walked pass Miroku she felt something soft lightly graze her butt, causing her eyes to open wide in surprise. This jerk was actually feeling her up! Without thinking, she turned around and raised her hand, and with all her force smacked Miroku across his face causing everyone to turn around and stare at the two. A red handprint was now visible across Miroku's cheek, displaying the force that Sango had used. Sango just yelled, "Pervert!" before stomping inside angrily, leaving Miroku standing there bewildered.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Serves him right..." she muttered under her breath. They entered the living room and stopped to stare. It was built pretty much like theirs except the walls were a navy blue color and their sofas were black with navy blue polka dots. After admiring the living room the girls entered the bedroom with Miroku following close behind. The room was pretty much like theirs as well, except the color scheme was different. The walls were a reddish- maroonish color with matching rugs and the dressers were black. Instead of a bunk bed there were four single beds in the room. One had a red sheet, one had a purple, one had a brown and one had a black. Nice. Kagome and Rin kicked off their shoes and flopped onto the bed. They casually looked around, observing the room. This lodge was just like theirs, except with a different color scheme. The bed they sat on had a purple bedspread on it (Miroku's).

"Hey, this bedspread is the same color as mine!" Rin said all happily and excited. Miroku looked at her.

"Is that so? Well, purple's one of my favorite colors," he told her. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him in surprise.

"Shut up! No way! My favorite color is purple too!" she squealed excitedly. Miroku smiled.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?"

"I know right! We have something in common!" Rin said. "We could be friends, right?" she asked hopefully. Miroku chuckled.

"Of course. We could _all _be friends," he said, looking at Kagome and Sango. "I would very much like to become friends with you three beautiful ladies."

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look before Kagome shrugged.

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly. Sango on the other hand frowned and shook her head.

"No way! I am _not _making friends with a pervert!" she exclaimed angrily. She glared at him and he along with Kagome and Rin sweat-dropped.

"Calm down San, and give him a chance," Rin urged the fuming brunette. "Forgive and forget."

Sango turned to look at Rin as if she were stupid.

"Forgive and forget some lecher I just met groping me?!" she demanded. "NEVER!!"

Rin and Kagome exchanged a look.

"Don't worry Miroku. She may say no, but she doesn't really mean it," Kagome said smiling. Miroku gave a tiny smile in reply. Sango on the other hand was not smiling, and when Kagome said that she directed her wrath towards the raven-haired girl.

"I DO mean it!" she yelled. Kagome sweat-dropped again, and quickly looked away from her angry best-friend.

"So, um, nice room," Kagome commented, as she looked around the room in an attempt to change the topic. Her eyes stopped on the three other beds in the room.

"Is there anyone else living here with you?"

"Yes," Miroku replied, standing in the middle of the room. "I have two other roommates."

"Only two? But there are three beds."

"Yea, I know. I think we have another roommate but he just hasn't showed up yet."

"Oh yea. We have four beds too. I think this camp was built for a bigger amount of children. Well then, who're your other roommates?"

Miroku opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Sango who said, "I hope he's not anything like you or I'm catching a bus all the way back home. I don't care what my mom says!" A hint of anger was still evident in her voice.

"Calm down San!" Kagome ordered. "Control your temper!"

Sango opened her mouth to answer, but she wassuddenly cut off by another voice; a new voice.

"Dammit Miroku! Who did you manage to piss off this time?!"

The rough and rude voice caused all heads to turn to the direction where it came from. What Kagome saw made her mouth drop open in disbelief. No! It couldn't be! There, standing in the doorway of the bathroom was a tall figure. He had long, flowing, silver hair with two fuzzy dog ears sitting atop his head. His mouth was curled into a sneer revealing a pair of long, sharp fangs. He was standing there shirtless with just a baggy pair of pants on and a towel draped around his shoulder. His face held an annoyed expression as if disgusted by his friend's actions.

"Inuyasha! I know how this looks, but I didn't do anything; I swear!" Miroku cried, turning towards him.

"Yea right! Knowing you, you probably tried to seduce her and got the usual! If I were her I'd-" Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking as his eyes fell on one of the girls. It was _her._

Kagome sat on the bed with her arms folded, glaring at Inuyasha. She didn't look too happy to see him and she made sure to show it. Inuyasha sighed causing her to perk up slightly. He walked over to Kagome slowly until he stood directly in front of her, then he directed his gaze to her.

"Look, Kagome is it? I'm sorry about what happened on the bus. I was so bored and I was just trying to have some fun. I didn't know you were so damn uptight, so I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I hope there are no hard feelings. Truce?"

He held his hand out to Kagome as if expecting her to shake it. She stared at it for a while before dismissively turning her head. She folded her arms and closed her eyes, rejecting his offer.

"There's no way I wanna be friends with some stuck-up jerk like you!"

She stuck her nose in the air to make her point. Inuyasha seemed slightly surprised. What was with this girl?

"Look," Inuyasha began, moving closer to Kagome. He now towered over her as she sat on the bed, so that she had a perfect view of his upper body. It was wet and glistening with little beads of water, slowly sliding down his well-abed stomach and his muscular arms.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't intend to make any enemies this summer. If you don't want a truce, fine by me. Just know that I won't have anything to do with you from now on."

Kagome seemed unfocused. She was slightly distracted by his body so that she couldn't pay much attention to what he was saying.

'_Wow! He's so muscular! I wonder if he works out...'_

"Hey, Kagome! Did ya even hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure..."

She hesitated a moment before holding out her hand towards him. He immediately grasped it, only to feel Kagome's grip tighten. Before he had time to blink, Kagome had twisted his arm backward and pushed him onto the ground. She sat on his waist and pinned his arms down on either side of his head. He blushed slightly at the position they were in, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Rin questioned from on the bed. Kagome ignored her question, instead focusing her attention on the hanyou.

"Yea, what are you doing wench?"

"Just shut up and listen!" Kagome demanded, earning silence from everyone. "I don't know what kind of girl you take me for, but I won't let anyone make a fool out of me!"

"It's true..." Sango whispered to Rin and Miroku.

"You thought I was gonna let you get off that easily? No chance! Now I'm getting even for that thing on the bus!"

"We already settled this bitch! I already apologized and offered to make a truce but you were too stubborn and stupid to accept. Now get off of me!"

Kagome's cheeks flamed bright red. How dare he?! She tightened her grip on his wrists.

"I'm not letting you go until you apologize for everything you did and said to me on the bus! A truce isn't enough! So go ahead, start apologizing! Take back everything you said!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her eyes never leaving his. As he glared back at her, a single sentence popped into his mind making him instantly embarrassed.

'_She's kinda cute when she's mad...'_

Kagome's fiery gaze burned into Inuyasha's eyes causing him to finally look away with discomfort.

"Everything? Even what I said about you being cute?" Inuyasha mumbled so low that Kagome barely heard him.

"What?" her grip on his hands loosened slightly.

"I wasn't lying about some of those things," Inuyasha said a little louder, as he avoided Kagome's eyes. "I was having some fun, but I wasn't exactly lying when I said you looked... never mind."

Kagome gasped. Was Inuyasha actually serious when he had said that she looked beautiful? Kagome's heart started to race. What could this mean? She looked at Inuyasha's face which was still turned away from hers. She had intended to remain glaring at him but her eyes carelessly wandered to his features. He had striking amber eyes that could pierce through one's heart with a single look. Though his face looked hardened and tough, his eyes revealed a softer and calmer expression. They seemed to always be curious and laughing, like a child playing with a toy. They were open and excited with a twinkle of mischief. His eyes were two amber orbs of excitement that trapped Kagome into their little spell.

Inuyasha looked like he was the serious yet playful type. He probably never let stress get him down. The expression on his face was one of annoyance, but behind it she could detect a little...pleasure? His whole character seemed laid-back as if he had not a care in the world. Yet, she could sense it. A hint of sadness. It was hidden deep inside of him, but it was there. What was he so sad about?

Inuyasha finally turned his gaze back to Kagome, his striking eyes making Kagome sink into their amber loveliness.

"Anyway, sorry about the whole bus thing. It was immature of me, and I guess you didn't deserve it. Oh, and sorry about the fake roach."

Kagome's face reddened at the memory of her embarrassment. She felt the urge to just smack him for that, but she fought it back. After all, he _was a_pologizing.

"Apology accepted. But just, please don't _ever _do anything like that again, or I'll personally sneak into this cabin in the middle of the night and hurt you myself."

She smiled at Inuyasha letting her know she had forgiven him. A small smile crossed Inuyasha's lips before it quickly vanished.

Kagome just stared into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to figure out why there was sadness in it. Inuyasha subconsciously stared back into Kagome's. He found her kind of attractive. She had large, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were filled with determination and laughs. Her skin was smooth, creamy and flawless. She had smooth, pink lips that looked soft and inviting. Overall she was a sight to see. The word _beautiful _came to Inuyasha's mind. She seemed like she was a friendly and caring girl. Maybe she was different from all the others...

The two continued staring at each other in silence to the surprise of everyone else. Suddenly, the silence was shattered as the cabin door was thrust open violently and a tall figure entered the room. His eyes scanned the lodge in disapproval before he dropped his bags onto the ground with a THUD. His eyes rested upon the two people on the floor who were in an awkward position. He wasted no time in making a comment.

"_Little_ brother, you haven't been at this camp for 3 hours good yet and you're _already_ getting in on the action'? How shameful."

The cold, uncaring voice shot through Kagome's body and sent chills up her spine. Who was he? Upon hearing his voice, Inuyasha jumped up immediately, throwing Kagome to the carpeted floor.

"Ouch!"

Kagome rubbed her head where she had just fallen.

'_So he could have done that the whole time?' _Kagome thought to herself. _'Figures...'_

"Shut up Sesshomaru! At least I can get a girl unlike _you_!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Inuyasha. Half-breeds like you should know their place in the world!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru appeared before Inuyasha and grabbed him by his neck. He lifted him off of the ground with one hand and threw him against the wall. Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha just as he started to get up.

"What the hell was that for Sesshomaru?! I didn't do you nothing!"

"Be silent Inuyasha. Just be grateful I didn't kill you."

"Why the hell did mom send you here?! Does she want me to suffer?!"

"She sent me here as your guardian. I am here to protect you. That is... if I don't kill you first..."

Kagome stood watching the two boys squabble amongst themselves. They stopped when her small voice timidly interrupted them.

"Um, are you guys brothers or something?"

Both heads snapped in the direction of the raven-haired girl. The expression on their faces read, 'Are you stupid or something?'

Kagome gulped.

"Well, we're half-brothers," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly. "Same father, different mother. Mom sent him here. So now we're forced to spend the summer together. Unfortunately."

"But if you're brothers then why do you hate each other so much?"

"To be brothers with a hanyou; it's disgraceful. To think that I, Sesshomaru share half of the same blood as _him_. He brings shame to the family."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger. "Shut the hell up Sesshomaru! I might be a hanyou, but I can still beat your sorry ass!"

Slowly Sesshomaru turned his cold, unforgiving eyes towards Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Are _you, Inuyasha _challenging _me, Sesshomaru_?"

A shiver went up everyone's spine at the cold tone that thickened Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome even looked a little scared. What if he hurt Inuyasha?

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru may pretend to hate Inuyasha but deep down inside he really loves Inuyasha," Miroku whispered to everyone. At that, Sesshomaru turned to glare at Miroku who hid behind Sango. "She said it!" he said in a tiny voice pointing at the brunette. Sango just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha.

Kagome could sense the hostility between the two brothers. She saw Inuyasha foolishly open his mouth to answer and she knew that he was about to cut his life span back a few years so she quickly jumped in.

"Uh, so Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome!" she said brightly, holding her hand out toward the daiyoukai. He stared at it like it was a piece of dirt before he looked away and walked past her.

'_Talk about no manners!'_

Sesshomaru slowly made his way across the room, completely ignoring everyone else around him. He walked up to the small girl standing in the middle of the room and stood right in front of her. His cold gaze now focused on her.

"You there, girl, why are you just standing here all alone?"

The girl's face revealed a surprised expression at the sound of Sesshomaru's stern voice as he questioned her.

"Huh? Me? Oh, well, I don't know them too well so I'm just observing and listening really. I'm here with Kagome and Sango." As she mentioned the girl's names she pointed in their directions causing him to turn and look their way. Kagome waved cheerfully at him, only to have him turn his head away uninterestedly. Kagome's hand dropped to her side in disbelief. She had just been dissed!

"Tell me," Sesshomaru said, turning his head to the girl's face again. "What is your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's uh... Rin..." she said softly as she fumbled with her hands.

"Rin huh? I'll be sure to remember that."

With that Sesshomaru walked away from Rin and made his way to the door, his hair swishing rhythmically with every steady footstep.

"Um, bye Sesshomaru!" Rin called out to him. He just nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

He walked past Kagome who said enthusiastically, "See ya Sesshomaru!" only to have him grunt as a reply. Instead, he directed his attention to Inuyasha and said, "Watch your back _little brother_, for if you get in my way this summer you may not make it back home alive."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sarcastically said, "Nice seeing you too Sesshomaru. Drop dead."

Even though it was meant to be a nasty comment, Kagome could see Inuyasha fighting back a smile. Hmm... so maybe they liked each other more than they let on.

Sesshomaru opened the door and started to walk out when he suddenly stopped. He turned around slowly as if forgetting something. He looked straight at Rin, gazing into her eyes for 3 seconds before he turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it hard behind him. Everyone gasped. Kagome was puzzled. Was it just her imagination or had Sesshomaru's eyes actually seemed...softer, less cold, and even... nicer when he had stared at Rin? Did Sesshomaru actually... like Rin?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there it is! Chapter 4 in all it's Riin-Sesshomaru-Inuyasha-Kagome-Miroku-Sango glory! Lol. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker. Quality reviews, plz no flames! Oh, and thanks to all my faithful reviewers and ppl who favorited my story! You all make me soo happy!!! Anyway, review and all of that, and good day!**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	5. Who likes games?

**Heya guys! Here I am once again bringing you the next chapter of A Summer To Never Forget!** **I didn't take too long to update did I? I just came back from away so I was a little tired, but it's all good now! Anyway, thank you to all my faithful reviewers and subscribers! You guys are the reason I'm continuing, so thanks! Much love! Well, I won't keep you all any longer, so without further ado, here's chapter 5:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 5- Who likes games?**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did then the world would be in DESTRUCTION!! MWAHAHAHA!! Lol, just kidding.**

Everyone sat in silence, each one thinking the same thing: What the heck just happened? The atmosphere was now awkward as everyone became fidgety. Kagome cleared her throat as Miroku got up and started unpacking his things. Inuyasha just leaned against the windowsill with his arms folded and his eyes closed. His face looked annoyed and slightly troubled. Everyone was thinking the same thing but no one said a word. Suddenly, a grin suddenly burst onto Sango's face.

"Ooooo, looks like Rin's got a boyfriend!" she teased causing Rin's face became as red as a chili pepper.

"I do not!" Rin denied, her voice coming out high and squeaky.

"Sure you do! Your face is all red."

Rin's face became redder as everyone nonchalantly agreed.

"Looks like Sesshomaru has a thing for you too," Sango added evilly. Rin's face now looked like it was on fire and Sango enjoyed her reaction.

"He does not!" Rin said lamely.

"Yes he does, and you know it!"

"Well, uh, you like Miroku!" Rin said quickly. It was now Sango's turn to blush as she turned her face the other way.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ugh, don't try to change the subject. Besides, why would I like that perverted, lecherous guy?"

"Because you think he's oh-so-delicious!"

"No I don't! Besides, you think Sesshomaru is a huge slice of lemon pie!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Quiet both of you!"

The sudden outburst made the two girls suddenly shut up. They looked at Kagome with surprised expressions on their faces, only to see her standing there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"C'mon guys! I already didn't want to come to this camp, but you're just making it even more unbearable with your pointless bickering! Now, although we all know who each of you likes, we're not really that interested in it."

"_I'm interested," _Miroku whispered to Inuyasha who nodded his head in agreement. Kagome shot them glares causing them to nervously look the other way.

"Anyway, no more fighting okay? San, I really don't think it's any of our business who Rin likes, or if Sesshomaru likes her back and although I'm sure sooner or later you and I will totally intervene in this matter-" Kagome winked and smiled at Sango before continuing, "Right now, hows about we just chill and drop it okay? I'm sure we'll catch enough drama with the 'pop princess' so we don't need any more."

With that, she took a deep breath and plopped onto Miroku's bed and folded her arms, satisfied with her little speech. Sango and Rin stood quietly just staring at each other in surprise before they nodded their heads.

"Kags is right. Sorry about teasing you."

"Yea, diddo."

The two girls smiled at each other before jumping onto the bed with Kagome. Then they all gave sighs as they lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"So, what to do now?" Kagome asked in a bored monotone.

"Dunno," Rin replied with the same tone as Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other puzzled. They had just gone from fighting to smiling to boredom. They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Girls were so weird!

Miroku walked over to his suitcase and started unpacking his things, laying them neatly on his bed. Inuyasha however was not so neat. His clothes were all balled up in each other and they had so many tiny wrinkles and creases in them that Kagome was not sure if they were removable. He would probably need a hot sauna to straighten them out! Kagome sweat-dropped as Inuyasha grabbed his clothes out of his suitcase and shoved them into his draw, not bothering to organize them or fold them or anything. She jumped up off of the bed, marched right over to him and yanked the shirt he was holding out of his hand. He looked up at her surprised.

"What gives?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"How can you just shove everything into your drawer? Don't you organize them by color, formality, softness of fabric, alphabetically, _anything_?" Kagome cried bewildered. Inuyasha just stared at her dumbly.

"Am I supposed to?"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes! At least put your night clothes in a different drawer from your casual ones! And you don't just _shove _everything together in one drawer! You should be neater than that! Don't you know how to _fold_ your clothes?"

Inuyasha looked agitated. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!" he demanded.

"Well then why don't you?!"

"What's the point?! They're just gonna get all wrinkly in the end!"

"Ugh! You're such a slob! I hate slobs!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha's ears twitched at that.

"So what are you trying to say? That you hate me?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised. His tone sounded kind of hurt, and his expression showed it. She was speechless for a moment. She hadn't meant to offend him.

"No. That's not what I'm trying to say."

"But you just said that you hate slobs and you called me one. So isn't that like saying you hate me?"

"No it's not! Why do you even care?"

"Because... well aren't we friends now?"

"Well... yea. But still. I didn't think you'd take it so offensive."

"He doesn't have any friends; that's why. He's scared to lose his first friend in his whole entire life!" Miroku said. A couple of seconds later, Inuyasha's suitcase went flying towards Miroku's head, and if he hadn't had quick reflexes, Miroku's head would have been gone. Miroku stared at the heavy suitcase that lay at his feet and he glared at Inuyasha.

"Can't you take a joke?! Geez! You hanyou's are so damn sensitive!"

"Miroku, do us all a favor and shut the hell up!"

Miroku didn't say anything. He just frowned angrily and went back to unpacking. Inuyasha just shook his head as he retrieved his suitcase and finished shoving his clothes in his drawer. Kagome sweat-dropped. She would have to organize his drawer someday. She was scared to know what his room looked like at home.

When Inuyasha was done "unpacking" he threw his suitcase to the side and flopped onto his bed. Kagome just stood there still puzzled over why Inuyasha had seemed so hurt. Inuyasha seemed to notice her disturbed atmosphere, because he sat up in the bed and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kagome just shook her head.

"It's not important," she said, slightly uneasy. Inuyasha didn't say anything and neither did Kagome. The room was silent until Kagome noticed a red shirt that Inuyasha had missed. She seemed to snap out of her daze as she reached for it, and Inuyasha must have noticed it too because he reached for the shirt the same time as Kagome did. Their hands touched for a brief moment, and when it did it was like a spark of electricity had shot up their arms and traveled straight through their whole bodies. Immediately, their hands snapped backwards and they stared at each other bewildered and surprised.

"Did you just feel...?" Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha. He only nodded his head.

Kagome stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes trying to figure out what had just happened, but, to her surprise, she felt herself becoming lost in the amber depths of the sea that his eyes were, just as she had earlier when she had pinned him on the floor. She wondered what was happening and why she couldn't seem to break free from his hold on her, but strangely she didn't want to. She didn't know if Inuyasha felt the same way or not, but he stared back into her eyes as she stared into his, never blinking, not saying a word. Suddenly, Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe, and she was glad when Rin's voice broke into her clouded mind, because it enabled her to break free of Inuyasha's hold.

"Kagome-chan, why are you staring at Inuyasha like that?" Rin asked. Of course, upon hearing that Kagome and Inuyasha looked away from each other embarrassed. Inuyasha took the shirt from off of the bed and threw it in his drawer, avoiding Kagome's eyes (which was just as good because she didn't think she could bear to look at him right then).

"Don't interrupt their little "moment" Rin," Sango scolded, giving the two an impish grin. Kagome just scowled at her.

"Wow, Kagome's face is really red," Rin whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"Yea, but look at Inuyasha's," Miroku whispered back.

"I think they like each other," Sango whispered. All three nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can hear you ya know!" Inuyasha called irritated from his bed. Whoops! They had forgotten about his super-human hearing! Sango, Miroku and Rin each found something to occupy themselves with, whistling to avoid Inuyasha's annoyed glare.

"So..." Kagome said in an attempt at light conversation, still not looking Inuyasha directly in the face.

"So..." Inuyasha responded. The two were silent. Kagome's eyes scanned the room awkwardly for something, _anything_ that would give her something to talk about. At least to break the unsettling silence that made them both feel uncomfortable. Her eyes rested on a CD cover that lay on Inuyasha's bed. She ran over to it and picked it up as she stared at the cover.

"OMG!!!" she squealed. "YOU LISTEN TO CHRISB ROWN?!! I ABSOULTUELY _LOVE _HIM!!! CHRIS IS SOOOO HOT!" she gushed enthusiastically. She jumped up and down screaming excitedly as she stared at the so totally sexy picture of the member of the boy band. Inuyasha stared at her surprised, confused and slightly scared.

"OMG! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH CHRIS BROWN TOO?!! I ABSOULTELY _ADORE _HIM!! I HAVE HIS POSTER ON MY WALL AT HOME!" Rin cried rushing over to the screaming young priestess. Both raven-haired fan girls jumped up and down screaming and freaking out over the sexy picture of Chris Brown. Inuyasha exchanged a glance with Miroku.

"It's their favorite male singer," Sango said simply, shrugging.

"I wonder why..." Inuyasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You have to admit, Chris Brown _is _one hot tamale!" Sango said grinning. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sango, if I admitted that it would be like I was pronouncing myself gay," he said.

"Which we already know you are," Miroku replied grinning. Inuyasha grabbed a baseball from off of his bed and flung it at Miroku who narrowly avoided being hit.

"Ha ha! Missed me!" Miroku taunted, still grinning. A few seconds later, a book flew at him and hit him square in the face. After rubbing his face, Miroku looked from the book lying on the floor up to the hanyou who was smirking at him from his bed. Miroku shot him a dirty look and Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Miroku and said "Nyah-ha!" in a childish manner. The girls all sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, back to the hotness of Chris Brown," Sango said smiling. Inuyasha clutched his throat and pretended to make a gagging noise.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say that they're all a bunch of sissies," Miroku said casually. All three girls released a staggered, horrified gasp. Then, quickly, in the blink of an eye they all circled Miroku, forcing him against the wall and enclosing him in a small, dangerous space. Sango beat Miroku on his head.

"Don't you _ever _insult the totally hot boy singer!" she said. "Respect the sexiness!"

"Yea! That's like cursing! He is awesome and amazing!" Kagome jumped in, flicking Miroku on his ear.

"Totally! No one is to _ever _bad-mouth him in our presence or we'll personally see to their demise!" Rin said fiercely, kicking him in his shin. All three girls glared at Miroku. He held up his hands defensively as he tried to back away (although it was impossible considering that he was backed up against a wall...).

"Okay, okay! Ladies, please calm down. I was merely voicing my opinion!" Miroku tried to defend himself.

"Yea, well don't!" Sango said.

"Alright! Lesson learned! I won't do it again! Now please let me go!" he cried. All three girls smiled smugly and moved away from him and he quickly ran to the other side of the room away from them and to safety.

"Damn! You girls are so vicious and aggressive!" he said, rubbing his shin where Rin had kicked it.

"That's how we are when it comes to Chris Brown!" Kagome responded. Sango and Rin nodded in agreement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. So we've learned two things today. One: that you girls are obsessed with a pansy and two: Miroku's an idiot. Now can we move on please?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay. Topic of discussion is officially over. Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno. We're bored again!" Kagome stated. Rin and Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh.

"Then do something!" he said.

"But there's nothing to do!" Rin whined.

"Yea! What do you guys do for fun?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and an evil grin broke out on their faces. All three girls sweat-dropped. Somehow they had a feeling it had something to do with farting or burping or other uncivilized things that boys somehow got enjoyment out of.

"On second thought... we don't want to know..." Kagome said, slightly disturbed. Miroku shrugged.

"Eh, you asked."

"Yea. I'm kind of wishing I didn't..." Sango replied disgusted. There was an awkward moment of silence in the room for a while. Inuyasha's gaze shifted uneasily from Miroku to the girls. They looked just as awkward as him. No one said anything, yet they seemed to be speaking with their eyes.

"Anyway... what should we do now?" Kagome asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Hows about we just talk?" Sango suggested. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrunk away from the unwanted attention.

"Or not..."

"Talk about what San?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno. Any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads. Sango sighed.

"Okay, well there's a game that I used to play when I was really bored. Wanna play?" she asked. Everyone shrugged, and Sango took that as a yes.

"Okay, so here's how it goes. First, you state a category, like 'food'. Then, someone calls out a random letter and everyone has to take turns saying a food that begins with that letter and whether they like it or not. Then, you have to say why you do or don't like it."

Everyone stared at her skeptically and hesitant.

"It's really fun guys!" she assured them. "I'll go first then." They all shrugged. "Good! Now, get in a circle."

Slowly they all dissolved into a circle (well... not a circle _exactly_. Rin sat on the carpet and Miroku sat next to her. Kagome sat on one bed and Inuyasha sat at her feet; Sango sat on another bed). Sango clapped her hands getting their attention.

"Okay! The category I choose is food. Letter is A. My food is apple pie which I _love_."

"Why do you _love _it?" Kagome asked grinning as she put the emphasis on 'love'.

"Because I heard that it was the food for lovers."

"Where'd you hear that?" Miroku asked confused. Sango blushed a little.

"Danny M," she said looking down. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she let out a loud laugh.

"No way San! _Seriously_?" she exclaimed. Sango nodded her head sheepishly.

"Wait, who's Danny M?" Rin asked. Kagome turned to Rin with a huge smile on her face.

"Last year Sango was crushing _big time _on this cutie at our school named Danny M, but she didn't know if he liked her back. So, on Valentine's Day she baked him an apple pie hoping to give it to him. So, she sees him at his locker and she walks up to him and taps him on his shoulder. Then, she says "Hey Danny, I love you!" and holds the pie out to him. So "Danny" turns around, only to find out that it wasn't Danny! It was this rude, mean guy who has a phobia of girls!"

"So he was gay then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Not really. Just... weird. No one really liked him _anyway_. So, he's all like, "Who the hell are you?!" and San's standing there all tongue-tied 'cause she sees it's not Danny. So she timidly goes, "your secret admirer?" in a squeaky voice. The boy's expression looked so horrified and angry and disgusted; he grabbed the pie from San and smashed it in her face. Then he walks away shaking his head and cursing to himself. Poor San stood there looking so dejected. Then along comes the _real _Danny who sees her like that. So he walks up to her and asks her what's wrong (she had started to cry) and she said that she hated apple pie. Then, he took his finger and licked some of it off of her cheek, whispered in her ear, "You know, I heard that apple pie's the food for lovers," winked at her and walked away. Then San fainted."

By the time Kagome had finished the story, she, Inuyasha, Rin and Miroku were on the floor laughing at Sango's little 'fiasco'. Sango on the other hand sat on the bed looking totally embarrassed.

"Come on guys! That's _not _funny!" she protested over their loud laughing. Miroku was the first to stop.

"Sango's right guys. We shouldn't laugh at other's humiliation," he said, still smiling.

"Yea. I mean, so what if she didn't know that apple pie was 'the food of lovers'?" Inuyasha snickered. Sango shot him a dirty look.

"Okay, let's all calm down," Kagome said in between laughs. "Inuyasha, it's your turn."

"... Alright. I hate anchovies. Like _a lot_."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I heard that they contain some secret ingredient in them that's some sort of acid. If you eat more than ten of them they shrivel up your intestines and you can die from the inside."

Rin's eyes opened wide.

"Whoa! Seriously?" she asked fearfully. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"You know what else they do?"

"W-what?"

"If any of that juice gets in your eye it burns a hole through it and causes it to blow up in a matter of seconds," Inuyasha said seriously. A horrified look crossed poor little Rin's face.

"What?! No! I just ordered a large pizza yesterday back home and ate about a dozen of them! Nooo!!! My eyes are gonna explode!! My intestines are gonna shrivel up!! Nooo!!!"

By now Rin was screaming and crying. Kagome and Sango stared at her worriedly, but to her surprise Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing. She stopped crying long enough to ask them what was so funny.

"You! You're so damn gullible!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he snickered. "Anchovies can't really do that! If they did, it would have been banned a long time ago!"

"So... my intestines won't shrivel up then?" Rin asked timidly. Inuyasha grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. Not unless you drank milk with it that is..."

"What?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as she hit him on his arm. Hard. He drew his arm back and rubbed it.

"What?!" he asked irritated.

"Stop scaring Rin!" Kagome turned to the small girl who looked about ready to go into hysterics. "Rin, don't believe a word this dog-eared idiot just told you okay? _Nothing_ will happen to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kagome assured. She smiled warmly at Rin before turning to Inuyasha. The smile on her face instantly disappeared.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?!" she demanded. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Didn't think she'd be that gullible. Besides, who drinks milk with pizza _anyway_?"

"That's beside the point. Now stop teasing her!"

"Fine, fine! I won't do it again..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Good." She turned back to Rin. "Rin, it's your turn. What food do _you _hate?"

"Do you guys _really _want to know?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay... I _hate_ asparagus."

"That's normal," Miroku said shrugging. Rin shook her head.

"No, I mean hate with a passion. I wish they would burn all asparagus on the face of the earth! Or better yet, I wish a meteor would come and wipe out the whole asparagus population!"

"Why so violent against asparagus? What have they ever done to you?" Kagome joked. Rin looked at her seriously.

"Nothing... yet."

"_Yet_?"

"Yea. Do you know what asparagus _really_ is?"

"Uh... some sort of vegetable...?"

"No! Asparagus is really alien pods."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. They were all speechless.

"Rin... you're...not... _serious _are you?" Sango asked. Rin nodded.

"Of course I am! Asparagus is grown in alien fields for us humans to eat, and they contain some micro-chips in them that put us under mind control and send off signals to the aliens for them to abduct us."

Everyone stared at incredulously at Rin. She couldn't be serious!

"Rin... you can't actually _believe _all of that right?" Kagome asked, struggling to believe what her best friend was saying.

"Yes I do! It's true! It's all true!"

"You can't be serious..." Sango mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. Inuyasha snorted.

"She's just pulling our legs! You know; to get me back for scaring her," he said. Rin looked at him with troubled eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm as serious as the sky is blue," she said, and she _was _serious. That's what troubled everyone.

"How can you...why do you... where did you...?" Miroku mumbled incoherently, struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Rin believed in aliens.

"Rin, how can you be so sure?" Kagome asked gently.

"I heard it on the news!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone exchanged "a look".

"What channel?" Kagome tried again.

"It was all over!" Rin said desperately. She looked around at the expressions on her friends' faces. "You guys don't believe me! I'm serious here!"

"Rin... look...I don't know how to say this but-" Sango began.

"Aliens don't freakin' exist!" Inuyasha cut Sango off. "That's all a bunch of shit what you're talking right now. Why the hell would asparagus contain mind-control chips? It's all absurd!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him. She turned to Rin. "Look Rin, I can see this is very upsetting to you, but I must say that... well, aliens don't exist and none of what you just said is true."

Rin folded her arms and pouted. A stubborn look crossed her face.

"Well, I don't care _what_ you say. I _know _aliens are real, and if you guys are dumb enough to eat asparagus and get abducted by aliens... well... it's been nice knowing you!"

Everyone exchanged another look. It was clear that Rin had a problem.

"Okay then..." Miroku said awkwardly.

"You do that Rin..." Sango said.

"Can we move on from all this crazy talk please?" Inuyasha asked irritated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. This was a moment in time that they never wanted to visit again (or talk about, or even acknowledge that it happened).

"Okay, so this game has officially ended!" Kagome announced. Everyone agreed, each with their own disturbed expression on their face. Kagome herself looked a bit... well... freaked out.

"But I didn't go yet!" Miroku whined. Everyone turned and shot him a dangerous, dirty look, causing him to shrink back away from the intensity of their stares.

"Um... nevermind... I don't want to play anymore..." he said in a tiny voice. Kagome shook her head. What an idiot!

"So Kagome-" Inuyasha started to say, getting up and sitting next to Kagome on the bed when he suddenly stopped. His ears suddenly started twitching and his body went rigid. He sniffed the air disdainfully and his eyes narrowed dangerously toward the door. Kagome touched his arm.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she started to say, when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist. He wrapped his arms around her torso and held her in to him closely, making her blush.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. His eyes just narrowed more and his arms tightened around her.

"I sense a demon coming. A wolf-youkai by the smell of it," he said, inhaling deeply to emphasize his point.

"So why are you holding me then?"

"Because wolf-youkai's can be extremely unstable and very dangerous. That's why," he stated matter-of-factly. He turned his head to Miroku. "You sense that Miroku?"

Miroku nodded his head. "Yea. Very powerful aura. Why's he coming here though?"

"I don't know, but just be on your guard. They can-"

He was suddenly cut off by a loud slam of the door. Actually, the bedroom door burst open and crashed into the wall with a loud bang. In walked a tall figure. Then, the person said in a criticizing tone, "Whoa! Just what's going on in here?!"

All heads snapped towards the door to stare at the unwanted intruder. From the looks of it this was the anticipated wolf-youkai. He was tall, with tan skin and a long ponytail that reached down to his hip. His eyes were blue and excited and he also had fangs. He was wearing a brown sweatband, a sleeveless brown sweatshirt that revealed his muscles and tan cargo pants. Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise as she realized that this was the same boy who had winked at her on the bus! He also seemed to notice this because he smiled at her which- Kagome _thought _she imagined- caused a growl from Inuyasha. She didn't give it a second thought.

Kagome tried to move out of Inuyasha's grasp, but his arms tightened around her. She turned her head to him.

"Inuyasha, let go," she whispered to him. He shook his head.

"Not a chance," he whispered back. "He may hurt you."

"Why do you care?" she murmured. A blush slowly appeared on his cheeks.

"Because you're a friend and friends protect friends," he answered softly. Kagome smiled a little at the word 'friend'. It was good to know that they were friends. Especially after the whole ugly bus scene.

"Don't worry. I kind of know him. From the bus. I don't think he's dangerous," she assured him.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. Then, slowly he removed his arms from around her waist all the while glaring at the wolf-youkai standing in the doorway. He returned the favor. Kagome jumped off of the bed and smoothed her clothes down. She cleared her throat in an embarrassed way then stepped forward to greet the guest.

"Hello. My name's Kagome," she said sticking out her hand towards him. He looked at it for a few seconds before firmly grasping it.

"Hello Kagome. My name's Kouga. You're the girl I saw on the bus right?" he asked in a velvety voice. Kagome could only nod her head. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Might I say that you are even more beautiful up close?" Kouga said. Kagome blushed as she looked down.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Kouga smiled warmly at her. "You look so lovely when you blush," he told her. This of course made her blush even more.

"So, who are your friends?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, um, well, that's Sango and that's Rin," she said pointing to the brunette and small raven-haired girl. They smiled and waved at him and he smoothly smiled and winked at them, causing them to blush and giggle. Miroku frowned at this. "And that's Miroku," Kagome continued, pointing to him. He gave a small wave and a simple, "Yo." Kagome blushed as she turned her head to Inuyasha who had gotten up off of the bed.

"And that's-" she started to say when he suddenly cut her off.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said marching over to the two of them. He stood in front of Kagome protectively and crossed his arms. "Now do you mind telling me just why the hell you're in our cabin?"

"Because I'm your roommate, baka," Kouga answered. Inuyasha growled.

"You mean I have to put up with you and your disgusting smell this whole damn summer?!"

"How do you think I feel? I have to share a room with a mutt for the whole summer."

"Well if you don't like it then why don't you switch cabins?" Inuyasha challenged. Kouga scowled.

"They said all cabins assignments are final," he sneered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Great! I'm stuck with the stupid mangy wolf!"

"I ain't any happier than you mutt!"

The two stood glaring at each other, causing Kagome to sweat-drop. They hated each other already?! She decided to break up the fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okey-dokey, so there you have it! Chapter 5! WHOOP WHOOP! lol I'm feeling a little hyper today :D Anyways, how was it? Please review and suscribe and stuff and then I'll be happy :) Oh, and sorry to those ppl who believe in aliens O_o no offense. So, review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon k? ;)**

**Translator's Note: Baka- idiot, stupid, dummy etc.**

**Until Next Time:**

**~Mata Ne~! ^_^  
**


	6. Inuyasha vs Kouga vs Sesshomaru

**Heya peeps! I know this is a kinda early update, but skool starts for me tomorrow and I cant really tell you when I'll be able to update again (P.S. I'm going in gr. 10!!!! ^_^ lol) so I just thought I'd update now, you know, just in case... Well anyway, I hope you all like this chapt. Here it is:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 6- Inuyasha vs. Kouga vs. Sesshomaru  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm currently devising a plan to kidnap him and then he'll be all MINE!! YESSSS!!! WHO'S WITH ME?!! No? Well fine then! *sniff* No Inuyasha for you!  
**

"Guys, guys! No fighting please! It's just the first day of camp!"

None of the boys responded to Kagome. In fact, it was as if she hadn't even spoken!

"Look you mangy wolf, get in my way this summer and this _will _be the last summer that you see," Inuyasha threatened darkly.

"And get in _my _way and you'll go home walking around with two legs instead of four... or you may not go home at all..." Kouga sneered. Kagome sweat-dropped. Uh-oh. She walked up to them and stood smack in the middle of them. Then, she took both of her hands and pressed them on either one of the boys' chests and pushed as hard as she could, forcing them apart (they had gotten mighty close while they were threatening each other). They both took an involuntary step back.

"Look guys, this isn't cool, so please stop," Kagome begged. They both exchanged a look with each other, surprised. Kouga was the first to passive. He relaxed his stance and his muscles, turning directly to Kagome.

"Kagome's right. It's only the first day of camp and we're being immature. My apologies Kagome," he said, bowing in a formal, old-fashioned (but still very cute) way. Kagome blushed slightly.

"It's okay," she said. Inuyasha folded his arms and pouted.

"Whatever," he said a hint of chagrin in his voice.

"So Kagome," Kouga said wasting no time. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly between his. "What brings you to this camp?"

Kagome gulped and Inuyasha growled to himself. Who did this Kouga think he was? Trying to Seduce Kagome like that...

"Umm... well, me and Sango's mom got their heads together real good and decided to doom us to a life of misery here at camp. So... here we are."

"Well, I must thank your mother personally then. If she hadn't sent you here then I wouldn't have met such a lovely girl like you," he said in a velvety voice. He winked at her again causing her to blush again. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm not that great. Besides, you hardly know me," she mumbled, half to herself.

"Well, how about I change that?" he asked. Before she had time to answer, she felt something soft and warm press against the back of her hand. It was a few seconds before she realized that Kouga was kissing her hand. She drew it back automatically. Kouga looked at her for a few seconds before standing up straight.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a little forward," Kouga apologized, flashing a dazzling smile. Kagome gulped again.

"S'kay," she whispered. Her throat felt dry.

"You're damn right you're being too forward!" came a rougher voice. Kouga's head snapped to see a pissed hanyou standing behind Kagome. Kouga's expression automatically changed to irritation.

"Who invited the mutt in this conversation?"

"The same baka _trying_ to make a move on Kagome," Inuyasha retorted, putting special emphasis on the word 'trying'.

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing. Something. I dunno. What's it to ya?"

"None of your business."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look here you mangy poor excuse for a wolf. I don't like your attitude, I can't stand your stench and right now I'm really starting to hate you. I'd suggest you don't get on my bad side or I promise you nothing good will come of it."

"Is that a challenge mutt?"

"Only if you're willing to accept."

"Bring it on!"

With that, the boys started exchanging blows with each other. Inuyasha cuffed Kouga on his chin while Kouga punched Inuyasha in his stomach. He kicked Kouga in his jaw and Kouga jump-kicked Inuyasha in his face. The boys continued to fight and everyone else filtered to the corners of the room, allowing as much space as possible for the fight. Kagome looked on at the fight worriedly.

'_Inuyasha... please don't get hurt. Oh, and Kouga too.'_

Miroku and Sango watched the fight with obvious enthusiasm. Rin on the other hand recoiled from horror as she watched the violence take place before her eyes. What if someone got hurt?! When she saw Kouga knock Inuyasha to the ground she buried her face in Kagome's shirt. Kagome patted her head comfortingly, but she watched the fight with tight eyes as well. Now Inuyasha had grabbed Kouga's ponytail and was pulling it backwards as he kneed Kouga in the back and Kouga had grabbed Inuyasha's ears pulling him forward and he punched him in the stomach. Kagome wanted to intervene so badly, but she feared for her life so she kept quiet. Silently she prayed for a distraction, or better yet an end.

Suddenly, the door burst open wide letting in a gush of air. Inuyasha and Kouga didn't bother to look up, until they heard a cold voice say, "What are you two fools doing?" That harsh voice cut through their petty battle and caused them to freeze where they were. They slowly let go of each other and relaxed their stance. All heads snapped towards the doorway, and who they saw standing there sent chills up their spine and instilled fear into their hearts.

Kouga stared at the doorway in surprise. Standing there was a tall figure with long, beautiful, flowing, silver hair. He had amber eyes similar to Inuyasha's, except they were hardened with coldness (but still sexy) and they lacked the excitement and childishness that Inuyasha's held. His face was much older and wiser than Inuyasha's. He had pointy ears similar to Kouga's and he wore a kimono with armor over his shoulder and... Holy crow! Was that a tail?! That long thing that rested gently on his shoulder! What the hell...?! His lips were just a thin line as he unhappily observed the scene before him.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled under his breath. "What the hell are you doing back here? And why are you always bursting into places? Ever heard of knocking?"

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I heard various people talking about the noise and commotion coming from cabin 104 and I figured it had to be you idiots up to something stupid. I was right."

Inuyasha growled as he looked away from Sesshomaru angrily. Sesshomaru just smirked knowing that he was right as usual.

"It's not any of your business anyway Sesshomaru," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the hanyou and opened his mouth to say something (which wasn't too pleasant) but luckily Kouga cut him off.

"Sesshomaru? Who the hell is that? And how do you know him?"

"Well, Sesshomaru is _obviously _the guy standing in the doorway dumbass," Inuyasha answered snidely. Kouga scowled at the hanyou. "And as for who he is... well he's my bastard of a brother."

"_Half_ brother," Miroku reminded Inuyasha from his little corner of safety. Inuyasha just glared at him and Miroku crouched back into his corner, feeling that it wasn't so safe anymore...

"Well that's just great! Like we need any more mutts around here! One is bad enough! But now that _that _guy is here," he pointed in Sesshomaru's direction, "I guess I can kiss the nice, fresh air goodbye!"

"Or you can kiss my ass!" Inuyasha snarled. They glared at each other about to finish their fight when Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Then, he said in a cool, even, voice, "You there. Wolf. What is your name?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "And why the hell should I tell you mutt? If you're this worthless hanyou's brother then you're not even worth talking to."

Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other shocked. The looks on their faces clearly said, "Whoa! He did _not _just go there!" Inuyasha quickly stepped away from Kouga and backed into the little corner that Miroku occupied, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and the calm look on face was replaced by a nasty sneer. Swiftly, he ran to Kouga and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air. Then, he slammed his back into the wall and gave a ferocious growl.

"You _dare_ talk to _me, Sesshomaru_ like that? I am far more superior to you, me being a daiyoukai and you being a scruffy wolf! I am nothing like my worthless half brother over there-" Inuyasha flinched at that- "and you _will _respect me, for I can take your life in the second that you blink! Don't you _ever _address me like that again! You must know your place in the world. Now, I ask you again. What is your name?"

Sesshomaru stood glaring at Kouga waiting for his answer. Kouga tried to stare Sesshomaru down, but the coldness in his eyes was too much to even _try _to match. Finally he had to look away from his harsh stare as he mumbled, "Kouga". Sesshomaru glared at him for a few more seconds before dropping him roughly to the ground. He turned to Inuyasha and Inuyasha flinched again, thinking that he was next. Sesshomaru simply said, "What were you two doing before I walked into this cabin?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know? We were having a fight. And I was winning," he smirked as he shot Kouga a glare, daring him to say something. Sesshomaru frowned in disapproval.

"I leave for about an hour and a fight already happens? Why did your friends not stop you? And furthermore, why were you fighting in the first place? Can you not see that Rin is scared?"

At the mention of her name Rin's face lit up. Everyone else stared at Sesshomaru in surprise. Since when did he care?

"What's it you? " Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"In case you have forgotten, mother sent me here to watch over you and keep you out of trouble. That also means to keep you out of fights. Which I intend to do."

Sesshomaru spun on his heels and walked over to the corner that Rin and Kagome occupied. Ignoring Kagome, he averted his attention to Rin.

"You there. Rin."

Rin smiled.

"You remembered my name?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rin asked surprised. "Uh... yea. I'm good, I guess."

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh... no... not really..."

"Hm. You're trembling. Did their fight scare you?"

Rin looked down at her feet.

"A little..." she answered sheepishly. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Don't be embarrassed," he finally said. "It was those idiots' faults. Not yours."

He turned to Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Don't you _ever _fight in Rin's presence _ever _again. It scares her and it is stupid, irrelevant and immature."

He turned back to Rin.

"Will you be alright?"

Everyone let out a staggered gasp. Sesshomaru _caring _for someone? What was the world coming to?!

"Ano... I think so," Rin answered shyly. Sesshomaru seemed to deliberate for a moment.

"Alright then. If they scare you again, let me know."

Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru was... _concerned_ for Rin? What the hell?! Sesshomaru turned and started to walk towards the door. When he reached the doorway he stopped and turned back around to Kouga.

"Do not underestimate me. Before now, Inuyasha was the only one on my death list, but because of your act of insolence you are now at the top. I suggest you start respecting me, for we will be sharing a cabin this whole summer. And you may not make it out of this camp alive."

With that he spun around and gracefully departed the room followed by Rin leaving everyone scared.

"Thanks for that Sesshomaru. I really appreciated it..." Inuyasha called out sarcastically to Sesshomaru, a hint of chagrin in his voice. "Kon'aro..." he muttered under his breath. He and Miroku turned to Kouga who still sat on the floor, looking scarred.

"Well, looks like you just got owned," Inuyasha said smirking. He and Miroku burst out laughing.

"Wow that Sesshomaru is one scary guy huh? If that were me I would have peed myself!" Miroku said.

Kouga rose unsteadily to his feet. He tried to put on a look of defiance on his face as he said, "He may have scared you losers but not me! I'm not afraid of him!" but his voice cracked on the word "him". Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes as they easily saw through his false pretense. Then, they heard Sesshomaru's voice from in the living room say, "I heard that," which caused a tiny yelp to escape Kouga's lips and a chill to go up each of their spines.

"So... Sesshomaru and Rin eh? Who'd have ever thought?" Sango asked, once they heard the front door close and were _certain _that Sesshomaru had left.

"Love is very strange," Miroku said shaking his head.

"But they are positively cute!" Kagome gushed.

"He's probably gonna eat her," Inuyasha said casually. All heads turned to look at him. "What? With Sesshomaru it's a possibility."

"W-what?!" poor Rin said fearfully. Miroku chuckled.

"I hate to say it, but Inuyasha is right. Sesshomaru's never had a girlfriend before. You're his first. He may not know that his mates don't belong on his "list of appetizers"."

"I am not his mate!" Rin defied. "And... he wouldn't eat me! ...Would he?"

"Oh please! I'm sure Sesshomaru has more class than that!" Sango snorted. "I mean, come on!"

"Sango, you're forgetting that he's the brother of Inuyasha. Some of Inuyasha's rashness and uncouthness may have rubbed off on Sesshomaru," Miroku interjected. Sango looked thoughtful.

"True..."

"Hey!" Inuyasha objected. Sango and Miroku grinned. Rin on the other hand looked horrified.

"Seriously guys! He... won't eat me...right?" she asked frantically. Sango smiled.

"I doubt that Rin. Don't worry. That's why you have Inuyasha to protect you. Right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head snapped around.

"Huh? What? Oh yea, sure. I'd like some chicken wings."

Sango rolled her eyes as Rin's eyes grew wide. Oh no! She was screwed!

"Seriously though. I still want those chicken wings," Inuyasha said seriously. Everyone rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Kagome snickered. "And to think it's just the first day of camp and Rin has already found her soul mate."

"It's pretty romantic, don't you think?" Sango said wistfully.

"Yea..." Kagome answered in the same tone. They both got a far away look in their eyes.

"ANYWAY, BACK TO THE PRESENT!" Inuyasha yelled, snapping the girls out of their fantasies. They glared at Inuyasha.

"What do we do now?" Sango wondered. Everyone shrugged. Just then, they heard a voice call over the loudspeaker from the mess hall.

"Attention everyone! This is your camp counselor Nikky. All campers are to attend the mess hall in fifteen minutes! I repeat, _all _campers are asked to attend the mess hall in fifteen minutes! Thank you." There was a short buzz as Nikky's voice faded out of the intercom. Everyone looked at each other.

"Guess that answers our question," Miroku said. Everyone nodded.

"So, guess we should start heading out then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Guess so. C'mon! LET'S GO!"

Everyone looked at her. She laughed nervously. Okay, so she'd gotten a little _too _excited just now. Inuyasha just shook his head as he opened the door for everyone to head out of the room. Kagome was the last one to leave the room, and before she walked out Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Sit with me?" he mouthed. Kagome smiled and nodded and Inuyasha smiled back. It was good that they were friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alrighty then! That does it for me!** **Please review and tell me how it was!I'll try to update when I can, okay? And thank you soo much those of you who suscribed to me and my story and my faithful reviewers! Much love! In the next chapter I'll probably recognize you all individually so if you have any questions feel free to ask! Anyway, with that said... I LOVE FLUFFY! lol Anyway, review, be on the lookout for the next chapter** **and have a good day! Nuff said!**

**Translator's Note: Anno- umm...**

**Until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^w^**


	7. Rules and Feelings

**Here I am again! Lol, I know you all missed me! I missed u 2!! XD Okay, so grade 10 is piling me up with hw (physics, chem, bio, lit, you get the picture) so its been pretty hard for me to update. And I almost llost the chapters to this story so... yea it's been alot of probs. But, I finally have a little free time** **so I decided to update my story. So, um... here it is!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 7- Rules and Feelings**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh crap, I didn't have enough time to think of a disclaimer... uhh...ummm... well, I don't own Inuyasha... (I know its lame but its all I've got! T_T)  
**

The group walked to the mess hall together, talking and laughing with each other. Inuyasha and Kagome walked together in the front, Miroku walked behind them with Sango beside him (though she kept her distance) and Rin and Kouga walked in the back of them. Upon arriving to the mess hall, they all took seats in the back. The mess hall was dark and crowded, making it hard to see. As Kagome walked through the aisle, she almost tripped over someone's shoe. Luckily, Inuyasha and his enhanced vision saw the person's shoe, and as Kagome was about to fall he caught her in his arms (well, actually his lap since she had fallen into it). She looked up at up with a smile and whispered gratefully "thank you". He nodded and whispered back, "You're welcome." The two were sitting there smiling at each other until Sango cleared her throat loudly.

"The rest of us would like to take a seat _today_," she said sarcastically. Kagome blushed as Sango said this. Then, she blushed again as she realized that she was still in Inuyasha's lap. Quickly, she got up and took her seat next to Inuyasha and the others filled the aisle. Inuyasha looked across at Kagome and saw her fumbling with her hands in her lap. She didn't look up once and her face was still red. He smirked and shook his head to himself. She was still embarrassed.

Inuyasha decided to mess with Kagome a little. He leaned over and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "You okay?" She looked up at him surprised.

"Huh? Yea. Why?" she whispered back.

"'Cause you still look embarrassed.

"I'm _not _embarrassed!"

"Then why's your face all red?"

That of course made her face turn even redder.

"That situation just now was very… awkward…" she replied.

"Really? I kind of liked it," Inuyasha said grinning. Kagome stared at him incredulously.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yup." He measured the look on Kagome's face. "Oh, c'mon now. You know you liked it too."

"What?! I did not!" she whispered fiercely.

"Yes you did. If you didn't like it then you would have moved immediately. You just sat there in my lap smiling at me."

Kagome's face was red before. Now it was scarlet.

"You were smiling at me too," she said defensively.

"Yea, 'cause I liked it."

Kagome didn't have anything to say to that. She just looked away.

"Whatever. I _so_ didn't like it," she mumbled, half to herself. Inuyasha smirked. She was too fun to mess with.

"Did too. Don't be embarrassed though. It's not like anyone else knows."

She stared at him hard.

"Are you for real?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yes! I mean… no! Wait! I mean… Wait what?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha smiled as he winked at her.

"Exactly."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Did he just give her a trick question?! Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome's reaction. She made a disgusted sound in her throat.

"Pig," she said glaring at him. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked warily.

"You. I'm just messing with you ya know."

"Oh." God, she felt stupid right now! Inuyasha was enjoying the expression on her face. It was so damn funny!

"Didn't seem like you were joking," Kagome muttered half-angrily. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You neither," he replied. Kagome once again didn't have anything to say.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," she muttered to herself. Inuyasha of course heard.

"Well... I kind of wasn't," Inuyasha whispered so low that Kagome barely heard him. Her mouth dropped open. Did she just imagine that or did Inuyasha really say that?! She looked across at him. He was now sitting with his head resting against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. She hesitated. Should she?

"I...Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly. He opened one eye to look at her. She was staring intently at him and he was glad that it was so dark so she couldn't see the blush on his face.

"Yea?" he said.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his ears and pull them as hard as they could. Inuyasha let out a scream of pain and clutched his ears as soon as the person let go. He looked up angrily, only to see Sesshomaru standing above him glaring back at him. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"What the fuck is your problem Sesshomaru?! What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha demanded angrily. A cold smile crept up onto Sesshomaru's face.

"I thought it would be fun," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha cursed again.

"Kon'aro! You sadistic aho! Baka!" he yelled rubbing his sore ears. Sesshomaru just continued smiling as if Inuyasha's pain caused him great pleasure. Which, it did…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him for using 'obscene' language.

"What?! That freakin' hurt!" he replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru had a look of pleasure on his face.

"Good," he said. Inuyasha glared at him as he rubbed his now sore ears.

"Where were you anyway?" Inuyasha asked warily as Sesshomaru took a seat beside him.

"None of your business," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Spending time with your girlfriend eh? Oh wait, Rin's here," Miroku said grinning. Sesshomaru shot him a look and Miroku shrunk back behind Sango.

"She is not my girlfriend. I barely know her. I don't even like her," Sesshomaru said without any emotion or feeling in his voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Rin said in a hurt tone.

"Sounds just like your type," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sesshomaru was about to strike him when what his inner demon said caused him to freeze in place.

"_**Your fool of a half-brother is correct. You don't really hate her. You like her."**_

_Sesshomaru growled. 'Go away! I told you already! I like no one! _Especially _not her!'_

'_**You're lying."**_

'_It is only the first day of camp. Feelings do not develop so easily. Besides, I do not love.'_

'_**Ever heard of love at first sight?'**_

'_No! And I will never experience it either!'_

'_**You already have.'**_

"Yo! Sesshomaru! You alright? Stop acting like an ass!" Inuyasha said waving his arms repeatedly in front of Sesshomaru's blank face. Sesshomaru snapped out of his quarrel with his inner demon and turned his angry gaze on Inuyasha. He gave a low growl which made Inuyasha flinch.

"I am fine. Remove your arms from in front of my face," Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha immediately dropped his arms to his side.

"This is the thanks I get for caring. Baka," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Miroku said from beside Sango. Inuyasha shot him a nasty look and Miroku grinned and shrugged.

"When is this damn thing gonna start already?" Kouga suddenly shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear. He earned glares from his friends and "Ssshhhs!" from the people around him.

"Don't be so rude!" Rin hissed. He shrugged his shoulders in response. Just then, the curtains on the stage lifted up and a voice was heard over the microphone.

"Welcome campers to Camp Chupacabra!" came a loud, cheerful voice. Immediately everyone stopped talking and faced forward, looking at the person on the stage.

"My name is Nikky, as some of you may already know, and I will be your camp counselor for the rest of the summer. Now, I see many familiar faces, and a lot of new faces. For those of you that are new, let me just tell you that you are in for the best summer of your lives. And everyone who thinks that this camp is lame and are only here because your parents forced you to come or otherwise, well think again. This summer will be fun filled, with activities that are age-appropriate. You will be free to do almost whatever you want -_almost_- although there are many rules you have to follow."

Before I continue with her speech, I should probably describe Nikky. She is tall, with red hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail and two bangs in the front. Her eyes are dark brown and she has a sort of tan complexion. She looks to be about 20 or 21. She is wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a black skull on it, and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, tight dark, skinny leg jeans and pink and black sneakers. She has two earrings in each ear, a stud and a black hoop. She's friendly and very cool. Yea... Just want to let you know before I go on... Anyway, back to the story!

"Rules?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "I hope they aren't anything lame or stupid."

"Now, most of you have already found your cabins and unpacked, and a few of you have yet to get your cabins assigned to you. First rule: _ALL cabin assignments are final_, unless there is an emergency."

"Aww man!" Kouga groaned out loud. He shot Inuyasha a nasty look and he returned the favor.

"Now, while we're on the topic of cabins, boys _are_ allowed in the girls' cabins and vice versa but there is a curfew of how late they can be there. Also, boys or girls can't be in each others' cabins alone at night. They must always have a friend with them. Plus, I'll be popping in at times at different cabins to make sure nothing's going on. All members of the opposite sex in their neighbors cabins have a curfew of 9:30; after that they have to either go to their own cabins, a cabin of someone of the same sex or do some other activity. Or they can still hang out together, but where there are other people and adult supervision. The regular camp curfew is at 11:30 p.m. By then, everyone must be inside their cabins, and lights out at 12:00."

There were a few murmurs and sighs and groans coming from the crowd which made Nikky laugh. Then, Kouga suddenly shouted out loud, "Why?" in a rude voice. Rin slapped him in the back of his head, Kagome pinched him hard and Sango kicked him, causing him to yelp in pain. Nikky's grin widened.

"Oh, c'mon now. You're all 14 to 17 years old. You all know what happens when girls and boys are left alone in a private place. I'm pretty sure you all took biology."

There were a few laughs and chuckles, but mostly embarrassed sighs and murmurs. Kagome's face turned red, Sango blinked in surprise at the direction Nikky's speech had taken and Rin coughed and turned her head away from the stage. The boys all raised their eyebrows at the girls' reaction. What was so wrong with what Nikky was saying? It _was_ the truth after all...

"Anyway, on to the other rules. Three square meals will be served a day. Breakfast is from 9:30 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. Lunch is at 1:00 p.m to 3:00 p.m, and dinner is at 5:30 p. m. to 7:30 p. m. If you want anything else to eat in between those times, you can purchase something from the tuck-shop, or you can just buy some food to cook in your lodges. And speaking of lodges, we will be pimping out your cabins later on today or tomorrow with entertainment systems, food and other things you may like."

"Awesome!" Sango whispered to Kagome. They slapped each other high fives.

"Now, this summer we will be offering many activities to you, and it is _mandatory _that you sign up for at least three of them. They can be changed later on of course. Some of the activities include volleyball, dodge ball, tetherball, kickball, softball, baseball etc for all your sporty needs. There is also an arts and crafts center, a sewing class and a mechanics class. We even have a meditation class. So you see, you will be quite busy this summer. In addition to that, there will be many competitions in which there will be awesome prizes. Neighboring cabins can compete together in teams."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other as the same thought ran through their heads: they would be spending a lot of time together. A tiny smile appeared on Kagome's lips and Inuyasha gazed curiously at her, wondering what she was thinking, not realizing that he was smiling as well. It was only when Rin said, "Why are you guys smiling at each other?" that they quickly looked away blushing and embarrassed.

"Pervert," she whispered to him angrily, to hide her own embarrassment.

"What?! You're the one thinking horrible, nasty thoughts about us!" Inuyasha hissed back. Both of them looked away in anger and stubbornness.

"Now, I know some of you may have already met the other campers and your neighbors, but for those of you who haven't, now is the time to interact with others. Go make some new friends, make some new enemies, find your true love, whatever you want," Nikky said grinning. Everyone chuckled along with her. "Now, most of you have already been assigned to your cabins and met your roommates. For those of you who haven't, or who can't find their cabins, see me after this meeting. Any questions?"

"When's lunch?!" someone suddenly shouted out loud. Everyone burst out laughing, including Nikky.

"Well, we'll be serving food in the mess hall all day today, sort of as a "first day" party. So you can proceed to the cafeteria when this is over."

"Cool!" the person shouted back. Nikky just smiled and shook her head.

"Anyway," Nikky continued, "I think that's everything. Now that you have all of the rules and guidelines I'd just like to say... Welcome to Camp Chupacabra! You're now officially Chupacabrans! You are all dismissed. You are free to roam, talk, chill, interact, rest or whatever. Go crazy!"

The campers took that literally. Everyone shouted and cheered and clapped and hooted and rooted as they rushed out of the auditorium in a stampede. Kagome stayed put in her seat until everyone had exited before attempting to leave the building, avoiding being trampled, shoved or kicked by someone. Her friends of course had already left. She shook her head as she walked out of the building, muttering to herself about how her friends had left her. When she reached outside she stopped short. There leaning against the door was none other than Inuyasha. His arms were crossed, his eyes were closed and his stance was casual. He looked kind of... cute. Wait! No! She shouldn't be thinking that! She was not permitted to like guys anymore...

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome approached him and he slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. A grin broke out on her face in spite of herself and a tiny smile couldn't help but form slightly on Inuyasha's lips.

"Yo," he said nonchalantly. "You finally got out."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment. "You waited," she observed.

"Well, aren't we Miss observant?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again and hit him on his arm. "So where are the others?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sango and Rin went back to their cabin to unpack I think. Miroku most likely went to check out the food in the cafeteria, Kouga's flirting with some girls and Sesshomaru... well do we really care where he is?"

"So it's just me and you then?"

"Guess so."

"Whatcha wanna do?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. Doesn't matter."

"Wanna do something together?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"I dunno. Like what?"

"Hmm... well... I guess I should go unpack my things too. Wanna help?"

"Pssh! No thanks!" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least walk with me to my cabin then," she said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Eh, I got nothin' better to do."

Kagome smiled as the two proceeded to her cabin. She felt a little... awkward. Not uncomfortable. Just awkward. She hadn't been alone with a boy since... well... _him_. Right now awkward was _not _a good feeling.

"So, what do you think of Nikky?" Kagome asked randomly, breaking the awkwardness.

"She's hot," was Inuyasha's reply. Kagome sucked her teeth as she slapped him in his back. He yelped.

"What?! She is!" he protested. Kagome shook her head.

"You pig," she said, glaring at him. He glared back at her.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" he challenged. Kagome immediately flushed.

"What?! Me?! Jealous of what?!" she spluttered. Inuyasha just gave her a smirk. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she spoke again, her speech was more coherent. "No, I'm not jealous," she said curtly. "I just... don't approve of you describing another girl as hot is all. There's more to females than their 'hotness'."

"Ooookkkaaayy... whatever you say," Inuyasha said slowly, grinning, an obvious tone of disbelief in his voice. Kagome ground her teeth in anger. She was _not _jealous! She just... didn't like him calling another girl that wasn't her hot was all... nothing to it! Oh God... maybe she _was _jealous! No! Never! She couldn't be!

"So what do _you _think of Nikky?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject. Kagome sighed.

"I like her. She seems pretty cool and really nice. She's very funny. She's young too, so that's good. It means that she can relate to us better. Plus her fashion sense is so hype!"

"Hype?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. It's the new word in our school. Hype; as in fresh, cool, amazing, awesome etc."

"Okay... so where are you from?"

"Japan," Kagome answered sarcastically. Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay, which _part_ of Japan?"

"Tokyo, the busiest and biggest city. And you?"

"Kyoto."

"Omigosh! Really?! Sango and I have _always _wanted to visit there! That's so hype! Wow! I've read about Kyoto. It's amazing!"

"Keh. I guess; to a tourist."

Kagome pouted. He just knew how to kill a mood!

"Do you have to be so negative?" she whined. "You are really damping my mood!" Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Well... I'm sorry, I guess?" he said slowly, confused. Kagome smiled.

"Apology accepted," she replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry! Guess that's kind of nosy of me huh?" she said blushing as she looked down at her feet. Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just stared silently at her until she was forced to look up at him. He stopped walking and so she did as well. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but before she could blink Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her closer in to him. Their faces were inches apart and Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she involuntarily stared into his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Yes, that _is_ nosy of you," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. "Why do you want to know?"

Inuyasha stared straight into Kagome's eyes. His gaze was so intent that it was almost as if he was challenging her. Kagome forgot how to breathe. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath tickling her cheek. And yet... she had the strangest urge to move closer to him.

"Just curious... is all..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. His hand never let go of her wrist.

"Oh? Is that so? Are you sure, or are you just trying to check out your competition?" Inuyasha said playfully. All of Kagome's muscles froze when Inuyasha said that. Her throat suddenly felt dry as she tried to answer.

"No I'm not!" she croaked out. "I'm just... curious!"

"Or nosy. But don't worry. I don't mind a nosy girl. In fact, I find it kind of attractive," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome's face heated up when he said that. She looked away from him, strangely feeling embarrassed. Inuyasha smiled. Lord knows he'd better stop messing with this girl.

"I'm not nosy! The question just popped up into my mind. Honest!" Kagome defended herself.

"So why'd you ask it then?" Inuyasha challenged. Kagome was silent and her face was on fire. Good. He had her right where he wanted her.

"I just wanted to know!" Kagome offered lamely. Inuyasha shook his head. What a pathetic excuse!

"Well, don't be so embarrassed about it. I mean, hey, when you want to know you want to know right?"

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha just smiled. He let go of her hand and took a step back from her, and he resumed walking. Kagome stood there stunned for a few seconds before she ran to catch up to him. Nothing more was said between the two and they walked back to the cabin in silence. Kagome's face was still pink and Inuyasha enjoyed her expression so much. Kagome was in her own little world thinking to herself, so she was surprised when she heard Inuyasha rough voice say:

"We're here."

Kagome looked up surprised. They were standing outside her cabin. Wow, that was fast. Inuyasha opened the door for her and she hesitated before stepping inside. Inuyasha followed in after her and the door slammed shut behind him. Kagome headed towards the bedroom with Inuyasha trailing behind. When she reached outside the room she hesitated again. She had her hand on the doorknob when she suddenly turned around.

"H-hey... you... wanna do something later?" she asked awkwardly. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Uh... sure."

"Good. I'll, um... stop by your cabin later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

With that, Kagome smiled at him. Then, she turned around and was about to enter the bedroom when Inuyasha suddenly placed his hand over hers on the doorknob yanking it off. She gasped as she felt his body come into contact with hers from behind. She stood with her back to him and she felt his hands wrap around hers from behind. Then, she felt his mouth at her ear as he whispered oh so softly,

"Oh, and by the way, no I don't have a girlfriend. So don't worry. There's no competition for you yet."

Kagome's face enflamed and her heart raced in her chest. She spun around as soon as Inuyasha let go of her, not sure if she'd heard correctly. She saw him heading out of the cabin. But before closing the door behind him, he turned around with a smile on his face. He winked ever so slightly at Kagome and then shut the door behind him. Kagome stood there frozen. What had just happened? Did he just...? Her brain replayed the scene as it slowly processed what had just happened. Did she just imagine that?

Suddenly Sango's voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Hey Kags. Who was that? Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the door opened and she emerged from the bedroom. Kagome just shook her head. Sango studied Kagome's expression for a bit.

"Say, did something just happen?" she asked. Kagome shook her head again. Sango knew she was lying, but she let it go.

"So, where you and Inuyasha going tonight?" she asked grinning. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I just heard you ask him to do something later. What are you two doing?"

Kagome blushed. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I think you two are positively adorable!"

"Sango!!"

"What? I'm serious! You guys are so cute together."

"San, you know I'm not into liking boys anymore since... well, you know."

Sango sighed.

"I know. But I think you should get over that. I mean, you and Inuyasha would make a great couple!"

Kagome blushed. "San, it's not like that. We're just... friends."

"Well, I'm glad you two became friends. It's the first step towards a relationship you know."

"San!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Sango said laughing. "Don't be embarrassed if you like him Kags. He's cute."

"I do _not _like him!"

"_Well_ then! But he likes you though."

"No he doesn't."

"Sure he does! Don't you see the way he waited for you? How he touches you, how he looks at you? Are you blind woman?! He likes you! Otherwise he wouldn't flirt with you like that."

"He doesn't like me," Kagome said stubbornly. But deep down inside, she didn't even believe herself, and neither did Sango.

"Besides, it's just the first day of camp. You can't like someone that quickly and easily."

Sango rolled her eyes. How naive could her friend be?

"Are you living in a cardboard box or something? Of course you can! It happens all the time Kags!"

Not that Sango had actually ever _seen _it happen, or experienced it, or even heard about it, but Kagome didn't know that and she was trying to convince her.

"Whatever. Well, it's not happening with us. We don't like each other. End of story."

"Okay... whatever." Sango decided to drop it for now. She'd _definitely_ pick it up later. "C'mon, I'll help you unpack," she said as they entered the bedroom.

"Thanks San."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooo... how was it? Yay, it had Fluffy in it!! Lol, so there's chapter 7. Please review and suscribe and all of that good stuff, and I'll try get chapter 8 to you quicker, ok? Anyway, gotta go finish my hw... lol so until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	8. A Date or not

**Yo! I'm here once again, so you can stop crying! Lol, jk. But seriously, I know I've given you the homework excuse already so I won't bother with it again. Sigh... grade ten... Anyway, it wasn't that long a wait was it? Well, to make it up to you,** **here's chapter 8:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 8- A date... or not...**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh, don't own him.  
**

Kagome glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:30. She and San had finished packing about two hours ago. Then she, Sango and Rin had just sat and talked about nothing in particular. Sango and Kagome had entertained Rin of stories of their childhood together and Rin had entertained them of stories of her life. Yea... good stuff... Now, the girls were bored and they wondered what they should do.

"Hey Kags, what time are you meeting Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she noticed Kagome glancing at the clock every five seconds.

"I don't know. I told him I'd stop by, but I don't know whether I should go now or wait some time," Kagome replied.

"Does it matter?"

"Well... kind of... I guess... yea..."

"Why?" Rin asked confused. Kagome looked down.

"Well... if I go there too early he might think that I'm clingy or that I planned the exact time to go. But if I go too late he may think that I wasn't interested or that I forgot about it," Kagome replied sheepishly. Rin and Sango burst out laughing.

"Is that all?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up surprised.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? Isn't that enough?"

"Not really. I mean, Inuyasha doesn't seem like the type of guy to really care so... but... I mean, if it's _that _important to you..."

Kagome flushed.

"It's not _that_ important!"

"Well then just go. You never gave him a time, so he shouldn't really be expecting you at any specific hour. So just go when you're dressed."

"Okay. Thanks San. Now, what am I gonna wear?"

Sango watched as Kagome flitted around the room looking for the perfect outfit to wear. She sweat-dropped as Kagome flung various clothes out of her closet and drawer, and she shook her head as Kagome held up various outfits in front of herself in the mirror. Kagome groaned and threw all of her clothes on the floor.

"Argh! I give up!" she exclaimed. Sango sighed.

"Kags, calm down! You're acting as if this is a date!"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"It's not a date!"

"Well then relax! I don't see why it's such a big deal. I mean, it's not like you like him or anything..." Sango said, smiling evilly. Kagome remained silent. Sango just smiled to herself.

"Anyway. As for what to wear... put this on," Sango said as she handed Kagome and outfit. Kagome's face lit up with happiness.

"That's perfect San! Thanks!" she exclaimed. Sango just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, better get ready tiger," she said, playfully punching Kagome in the shoulder.

"Yea, you're right."

With that Kagome rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Sango and Rin just stood there sweat-dropping. They exchanged a look and shook their heads.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair hung stringy and wet down her back. Kagome dried off and then proceeded to put on the clothes that Sango had picked out for her. It consisted of a short, cute, navy blue denim mini and a white, frilly tank top with a blue shrug. Okay, now time to tackle her hair. Kagome dried her hair with the towel and then grabbed the straightening iron out of her bag. She held it out to Sango with an apologetic smile. Sango groaned.

"Kags, why do you do this to me?!" she moaned.

"I'm sorry San, but you know that I can't straighten my hair by myself."

"I know. So then don't."

"Oh, come on San! Please? If I don't my hair will look jacked up!"

"Okay, okay fine! Why do I always get roped into doing this?" Sango grumbled to herself.

"Because you love me?" Kagome offered hopefully. Sango stared at her hard before bursting out laughing. Kagome joined her.

"Yea, you're right," Sango replied smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later Kagome was ready to go (yes, Kagome's hair took a hell lotta time to straighten). Kagome grabbed her bag, slipped on her blue sandals and rushed out the door yelling a bye to Sango and Rin. After the door closed behind Kagome, the room had an eerie silence. Sango and Rin looked at each other. The question that was running through both of their minds was visible on their face: what should they do now?

"How about we explore the camp some more?" Rin suggested. Sango glanced at her watch. It was 7:15.

"Sure. Curfew isn't in a couple of hours anyway."

The girls got dressed and left the cabin.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she neared Inuyasha's cabin. She had a strange sinking feeling in her stomach but she didn't know why.

'_Why do I feel so nervous?" _she asked herself. _'It's just _Inuyasha _after all. Nothing special. And it's not like it's a date or anything_'. Still, she felt a heck of a lot of nervous right now. As she neared the cabin she could feel her heart racing faster.

'_Calm down Kagome!' _she scolded herself. _'It's not like you're going to marry the guy or anything!' _Strangely, that made her feel even worse. Now she was a few feet away from the cabin, and she could hear voices inside. Normally she would have continued walking, but hearing her name pricked her attention. She stopped to listen.

"Butt out of my damn business ya mangy wolf!" she heard a rough voice say, most likely Inuyasha.

"I just wanna know where the hell you're going!" Kouga replied angrily.

"And I'm tellin' you that's it's none of your damn business!"

"You're going to meet Kagome aren't you?" Kouga accused.

"And so what if I am?"

Kouga growled.

"I saw her first! She's mine!"

"Uh, technically _I _saw her first. And secondly, she's not nor will she _ever _be yours. She doesn't like you! I doubt she even _knows_ you!"

"Oh, and you think she likes you?"

"I ain't sayin' that. I'm just saying that she doesn't like you."

"Well, do you like her?"

Kagome heard a short moment of silence.

"Why do you need to know?!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

More silence.

"I think she's cute okay?"

"So you like her?"

"I never said that!"

"Okay, so if I were to make a move on her you wouldn't mind then."

"What is this, 20 questions or something?! Look, all I know is that if you lay a finger on her or even get too close, I _will _hurt you!"

"So you _do _like her. Well, this is very interesting. Looks like we're in a competition then."

"What, to see who's the ugliest? Too late, you already won it hands down!"

When Inuyasha said that Kagome heard something like a chair smashing against wood or something... She sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, Kagome _will _be mine," Kouga's voice continued. Inuyasha growled.

"You know what? I don't need this! I'm outta here!"

With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. He angrily marched away from the cabin, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, he felt himself collide with someone in the dark. He heard a yelp followed by a loud thud on the ground. Inuyasha looked down annoyed only to see Kagome sitting there rubbing her head. His expression immediately softened. He held a hand out to her and swiftly pulled her up.

"Sorry about that," he said seriously as she brushed off her skirt. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Who else?" he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"I was just coming to get you," she said. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Uh... yea. Well... I couldn't take Kouga and his scent anymore so... well... I was just going for a walk you know..." he stopped when he saw the way she was staring at him. As if she was pondering something. Or hiding something.

"Say... you didn't hear any of that just now did you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh... no... not at all..." Kagome replied. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet. Inuyasha studied her expression for a bit. He could so tell she was lying, but he didn't say anything more on the matter.

"Well, what are we just standing here for? Let's go," he said as he started walking. Kagome jogged to keep up with him.

"Okay... Say Inuyasha? Where are we going?" she asked. Inuyasha stopped walking and so did she. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno. This was your idea. What do you want to do?"

"Well... I know this may sound cheesy and all but... I wanted to get to know you a little better. So..."

"Wanna go somewhere private then?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure..."

Inuyasha didn't say anything more. He just led the way and Kagome silently followed. No one said anything and Kagome was starting to wonder where he was taking her. They were moving pretty far away from the cabins and she was getting a little edgy. She was about to ask him where they were going when he suddenly stopped. Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she almost bumped into him. Luckily he stopped her before that happened.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around. What she saw took her breath away. There was a small bench sitting in a patch of beautiful green grass. Up above twinkled millions (or it seemed like millions) of bright stars. Around the bench was a bunch of flowers of all sorts. Fireflies buzzed around the air making the place sparkle. And the flowers gave off a heavenly aroma that just added to the overall perfection of the place. It was like something Kagome had once seen in a dream. She spun around and stared at Inuyasha, unable to speak. Her eyes seemed to say it all though. Inuyasha just smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bench. They both sat down next to each other.

"So, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...it...you... its beautiful!" she gasped. Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger.

"Thanks."

"How'd you find such a beautiful place?!"

"Well, earlier today I was bored as shit so I decided to just look around the camp. I strayed a little too far and found this place."

"Wow! How amazing!"

"Who, me or the place?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Both."

Inuyasha turned his head so that Kagome wouldn't see the blush on his face, but she still noticed it. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks as well.

"Okay, well I didn't ask you out here to make you blush," Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha blushed a little bit more.

"Well, what _did _you ask me out here for?"

"I dunno. Just... wanted to talk you know?"

"Okay then. Start talking."

"Hmm... Okay. Well, hows about I just ask you a bunch of random questions?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Fine with me."

"Okay. Got any other siblings besides Sesshomaru?"

"Nope. Thank God too! I couldn't handle another Sesshomaru. I'd probably kill myself from the insanity!"

"Why?"

"Do you _know _what it's like living with him?!" Kagome just stared dumbly at him. "Guess not. Well, lemme tell you. It's torture."

"Wow. And to think Rin actually likes him."

Inuyasha almost did a double-take.

"Whoa! What?! Seriously?!" he exclaimed. Kagome nodded her head.

"Yea. At least... I _think _she does. With Rin you can never tell. She likes everyone."

"Doe she like me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, probably."

Inuyasha hesitated a bit.

"Do _you _like me?" he asked shyly. Kagome seemed genuinely surprised at this question.

"Uh... well, yea. I do. I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you...?" Inuyasha repeated

"Well, you seem pretty cool. So why wouldn't I like you?"

"I can think of many reasons," Inuyasha said almost sadly. For some reason Kagome felt sympathy for Inuyasha. She almost wanted to hold him and comfort him. But she fought back the urge.

"Besides, we made a truce, remember? Friends."

"Yea... friends."

More silence consumed the emptiness between them.

"So... read any good books lately?" Kagome asked randomly. She just wanted to break the silence that hung heavily in the air. Inuyasha stared at her as if she were incredibly stupid, or worse, as if she had just confessed that she was a Martian with two heads.

"Pssh! Do I look like I read?" he snorted. Kagome flushed.

"Well, looks are deceiving you know!" she cried defensively. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"So what are you trying to say then? That I don't look smart?" he asked. Kagome's face became redder.

"No! Just that... you don't look like the type who reads books!"

"Then why'd you ask if I did?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh come on now. You had to know otherwise you wouldn't have asked it," Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

"I asked to break the silence between us okay?!"

"Why, you don't like silence?" Inuyasha queried.

"Yes I do."

"Then why'd you want to break it?"

"Because it made me feel uncomfortable!"

"Really now? 'Cause I felt fine."

"Well... something's just wrong with you then!"

"Are you sure? Or is it just because being around me makes you feel awkward?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome's whole face felt like it was burning up, literally.

"No! That's not it!" she said in a shrill, high-pitched voice.

"Then what is it?"

"I... I don't know! Stop asking me questions!"

"But I thought the whole point of us coming out here was to ask each other questions," Inuyasha said with his eyebrows raised. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Arggh!" she let out a cry of frustration.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He just burst out laughing. Her expression was just too funny to hold it in anymore. Kagome on the other hand didn't seem to catch the joke. She just sat there glaring at him feverishly.

"What's so funny?" she asked vehemently. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You," he responded.

"Oh, so I'm funny now am I?"

"Yes you are," he snickered. "This is the third time I got you today. You should know by now that I'm only messing with you. But you just play along. It's so damn funny! Seeing you get worked up like that..." he snickered again. Kagome on the other hand felt embarrassed. She buried her face in her hands.

"I can't believe I let you do that to me _again_! I'm so stupid!" she moaned. Inuyasha stopped laughing and he just stared at Kagome. Wow, she looked like she was taking this really hard. He reached over and gently pulled her hands from her face. She looked at him in surprise.

"You're _not _stupid okay? Just... pretty gullible."

Kagome glared at him.

"Oh, that makes me feel _so _much better!" she said sarcastically. Her mouth was still fixated in a pout. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, you're not stupid. I... probably shouldn't have done that to you again. But you're not stupid. It's... one of the reasons why I like you..." he said, blushing a little. Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"_One_ of them?"

"Yea..."

"So... what are the others?" Kagome prodded. Inuyasha looked as if he regretted ever saying anything, but Kagome wasn't about to let him stop now.

"Well... you're smart and nice and pretty friendly and you _seem _like a generally cool person," Inuyasha said as he flushed. He avoided eye contact with Kagome as he said that. Kagome's lips twitched threatening to smile but she forced herself to hold it back.

"Anything else?"

Inuyasha looked at her face for a moment and then quickly looked away. He ducked his head as he said (a little sheepishly might I add)

"You're kind of pretty I guess..."

Okay, so Kagome couldn't hold it in any more. A big, no, HUGE grin broke out across her face and she didn't even _try_ to wipe it off. Inuyasha glanced up at his silent partner, only to see her there smiling a big, goofy smile as if he'd just crowned her Miss Japan (lol). He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped himself when Kagome suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a big hug. If his face was pink before, now it was red. He didn't push her off, but he didn't' exactly hug her back. He wrapped his arms around her halfway in an awkward manner, not exactly sure what to do. He felt engulfed in the awkwardness of this moment right now, but Kagome seemed completely oblivious to it all. And yet, for some strange reason, he didn't want her to let go.

"Oh Inuyasha, that's so nice and sweet! And to think you hardly know me!" Kagome cried happily. Inuyasha just cleared his throat embarrassed. He wasn't used to all this mushy gushy stuff.

"Feh, no biggie," he tried to play it off, but inside he felt his stomach bubbling. Kagome finally let go of him and fell back against the seat happily.

"I'm sorry. I probably went a little overboard there huh?" she asked. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, people say I get very emotional when something good happens. Really and truly... you have no idea what that meant to me..." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha watched the expression on her face change. Now it was wistful, as if she was thinking about something that happened a long time ago. But... it had a twinge of sadness hidden deep below. Why? Once again the atmosphere changed from vibrant and excited to solemn and the silence was beginning to bug Inuyasha. He had to say _something_.

"So..." he said lamely. Kagome didn't even move, as if she hadn't heard him. That annoyed Inuyasha a little. He sat there thinking of what he could say to cheer her up when Kagome's voice broke into his thoughts.

"You know, that was the first time I hugged a boy in over a year..." she said softly. In Inuyasha's mind he was thinking _'Okay... and why is she telling me this?', _and yet he felt compelled to know more.

"Why?" he asked in a tone to match hers.

"I didn't trust guys at all after... well..." her voice just trailed off. Inuyasha felt a burning desire to know why she hadn't trusted guys. What could have happened to make her feel so alone and distant in the world? Was it similar to him?

"I never got over that night you know..." Kagome suddenly said. She was looking down at her hands in her lap and Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome was talking to him or herself.

"Why?" he asked again. What else was there to say?

"I just... can't get over the pain he caused. It really hurt you know," she whispered. Inuyasha thought this over in his mind. What could this "person" have done to cause Kagome so much pain? He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that Kagome was crying. It was only when he smelled a weird scent of salt mixed with water that he realized that something was wrong. He looked over at Kagome. Her head was bent low so that her bangs covered her eyes. In her lap lay three single teardrops.

"Kagome!" he cried alarmed. Kagome looked up at him and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over him while I was at this camp." When Kagome said "him", she clutched her chest and winced in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said again, this time concerned. She forced a smile on her face.

"It's okay. This always happens when I start thinking about _him_." She winced again. "It's just hard to let go, you know? I feel so vulnerable, so weak. And I keep promising myself that I wouldn't think about him or cry over him anymore, but it's just so hard. And now, it looks like I owe Sango a free soda 'cause I promised her too. Drat," she said as she tried to make her tone as light and joking as possible, but Inuyasha could see right through her false pretense. He didn't say anything; though there were a million things that he wanted to say to comfort this girl.

"Anyway, I'm so sorry about this," Kagome said after a moment of silence. "I brought you out here to talk about you and ended up giving you my problems and crying. I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"No you're not. And... it's okay. I mean, it's good to get things out sometimes, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Anyway, I'm...glad you told me. I... got to learn a little something about you."

Still no response.

"I mean... that's how friendships grow right?" Inuyasha continued to babble, trying to keep the conversation going, but not sure of what he should say. The word 'friendships' seemed to prick Kagome's attention and she looked up.

"Yea... friendships..." she repeated slowly. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled a tiny smile.

"You know Inuyasha, you're right."

"Huh? I am?"

"Yea. And I really hope that we will be great friends."

"Huh? Oh... me too..." he couldn't help but smile at her. And, like they say, smiles are contagious. Kagome grinned back at him and he was glad to see her happy again.

"So... sorry about all of that..." she said sheepishly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No biggie," he said once more. Truth was, if that had been any other person he probably would have walked away. He hated crying. And talking about problems and feelings. Which was why he hated funerals. But with Kagome, he felt different. Instead of running away, he felt like drawing closer to her. Why?

Kagome glanced at her watch. It read 8:15. Wow. They'd been talking for almost an hour. Felt more like 20 minutes. Time sure flies.

"What should we do now?" Kagome questioned. Suddenly, they heard a short buzz followed by Nikky's voice as she made an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Attention _all_ campers! Please report to the mess hall _now. _It is very urgent! I repeat, _all_ campers must report to the mess hall NOW! Thank you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked.

"Guess that answers your question huh?"

"Guess so," Kagome replied smiling. Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome off of the bench. Then the two walked towards the mess hall in silence, but this time it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dun dun duuunnn!!! Well, there you have it! Chappie 8! Okay, so sorry there's no Fluffy T_T. But there will be in the next chappie... hopefully... guess you'll just have to read to find out! :P Anyway, please review and suscribe and all that good stuf and I'll put up the next chappie. Anyways, I'm sleepy, so till next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~**

**^_^  
**


	9. The Surprise

**Yups, yups, I'm back! And tired from soccer (I play goalie :D :D) lol. Our team is called the Kickers (lame name I kno, we didn't pick it). I wanted to go to a Shakespeare play tonight, but I'm too tired and whatsnot, so I'm staying home tonight :(. Anyway, now that you've been updated with my life, I'll** **update you with my story ;). So, here;s chapter 9:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 9- The Surprise**

**DISCLAIMER:You know, the reason I don't own Inuyasha is because if I did the world would be in turmoil and chaos... :S lol jk ;)**

Upon arriving to the mess hall, Kagome heard low chattering coming from inside. She eagerly motioned for Inuyasha to hurry up, and the two entered the mess hall together. What Kagome saw surprised her. Because... she didn't see _anything_. Not that the room was empty. Just... she couldn't _see_. Literally. The room was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. Kagome groped her way along in the dark trying to find somewhere, _anywhere _to sit, or just stand so that she wouldn't get hurt from the others trying to find their way around the room. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't the best in the dark. She tried to find her way around, but instead she tripped over someone's foot. Next thing she knew she was hurdling towards the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, not knowing if it would be soft or hard. When she didn't feel herself fall she timidly opened her eyes (not that it did her any good) and looked around. Of course she couldn't see anything, but she could feel two strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Before she could ask who it was however, he spoke.

"Dammit Kagome! Didn't you hear me tell you not to move anywhere?!" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Huh? When did he say that?

"Uh... no. Sorry," she mumbled.

"_Sorry_? That's it?"

"Ano... thanks for saving me?"

"Pssh! Whatever!" Inuyasha snorted. "Just listen to me next time!"

"Sorry. I didn't hear you. Honest. Say, how'd you see me falling anyway?"

"My vision is more enhanced than yours, so I can see in the dark."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yea. No big deal though. It's so damn dark in here that my vision is pretty dim. It's almost as if I have regular _human _eyes. Ugh!"

"What's wrong with human eyes?" Kagome asked offended.

"Please! They're a joke compared to youkai eyes! You guys' sights are so limited! I feel like I'm going blind! Thank God I can even see and make out shapes through these eyes... how do you guys stand having this kind of limited vision?! It's so... normal!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! _Normal_?! How awful! I couldn't imagine being _normal_! Must be horrible!" she said sarcastically. Inuyasha smiled.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"No, actually, I don't," Kagome said punching him playfully in his shoulder (or... what she _thought_ was his shoulder. That _was _his shoulder... right?)

"Anyway, I think we'd better find out just what's going on," Inuyasha said.

"I agree. I hate standing here in the dark. It makes me feel so..."

"Vulnerable? Weak? Useless?" Inuyasha offered. Kagome frowned.

"Well, I was _gonna_ say weird, but that works too... I guess..."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Okay then. You stay here. I'm coming right back."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked in a panicky voice. Hey, she couldn't help it! She didn't want to be left in the dark all by herself! Who _knows_ what could happen?!

Inuyasha stopped walking and stared at Kagome. Though he could barely see, she looked kind of scared. He reached over and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm just going to see if I can find Sango or Miroku or anyone I know, so we can see what's going on," he assured her. She still didn't look convinced.

"Take me with you!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No way! Then I'll have to be guiding you everywhere and watching out for you. You'll get in the way. Trust me, you'll be safer here."

"But what if something grabs me from behind and pulls me into the dark shadows?!" she protested. Inuyasha shook his head at her silliness.

"The boogieman is on vacation and Santa Claus doesn't visit us until Christmas," he joked. "Besides, this whole _room _is one big shadow!"

"Inuyasha! Not funny!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Look, you'll be safe alright? Be back in a few."

And with that, Inuyasha was gone. Kagome tried to calm down but she just couldn't. She took deep breaths in and out slowly, but she kept hearing this strange whimpering sound. It was only when she stopped taking deep breaths that she realized that the whimpering sounds were coming from her. She tried to stop but it was too hard. She was terrified. She knew she was acting like a big baby right now, but what could she do? She was scared, no, _terrified_ of the dark. Ever since she was a little girl. Her mom used to read her scary stories, and one night when she read about the "creatures of the dark" Kagome started to doubt the safeness of darkness. Of course a few scary encounters with the boogieman (her cat that scared her under her bed), a vampire (a coat hanging up in on the coat rack) and the monster in her closet (actually, it was just a black sweater) helped to make her more scared than necessary of the dark. And so now, up to this day she didn't trust any place that didn't have light. Which was why she was acting like such a baby. But really, could you blame her? Now, if it started thundering and lightning she would be out of there faster than you could say your name!

When Inuyasha finally came back at first he couldn't find Kagome. He started to become worried. He'd told that girl to stay where she was! He looked around wildly for where she could possibly be. Then, he spotted something in the corner. As he neared closer, he saw that it was Kagome. She was sitting against a wall with her knees curled up against her chest and her head resting on her knees, slowly rocking back and forth. Inuyasha was worried. What was wrong with her?

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, but she still couldn't see anything. Her head turned this way and that, as if it would help.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" her voice still sounded panicked. He sighed.

"Yes. It's me. What are you doing?"

"Staying safe."

Inuyasha had to fight back a laugh. How funny! He walked over to her and picked her up, setting her to her feet.

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" he asked. Kagome looked down.

"No. Just taking precautions," she mumbled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I found the others. They're on the other side of the room. Come on, let's go."

Kagome looked horrified.

"What?! You want me to _move_?! In the dark?! No way! Uh-uh! Never!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay. I think you're running out a little. It's not that far and I'll be right beside you."

"So what? That won't stop someone from attacking me!"

"Kagome!"

"Go on without me!"

"I'm not leaving you here Kagome."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before."

"Because I knew I was coming back."

"I'm not budging!"

"Come on! Now you're just being difficult and unreasonable!"

"So are you! Why do you care anyway?!"

"Because you're my damn friend, that's why! Now quit being such a baby and let's go!"

"No!"

"You're such a hypocrite! First you wanted me to take you with me and now you don't want me to take you with me! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"What if some robber or rapist tries to attack me?!"

"It's a room filled hundreds of freakin' people Kagome! Ain't no robber or rapist is gonna try to attack you! Besides, I'll be there with you! Now let's go!"

"You don't know that! One of the _campers _could be a rapist!"

Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh. He was getting fed up with this girl.

"Fine. You know what? Have it your way!"

"Thank you-" Kagome started to say when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her by the hand and started walking. She tried to wiggle her arm out of his grasp but just couldn't. He was holding her so tightly arm and roughly that she was forced to walk along.

"Let go!" she protested.

"No chance. If I have to drag you there I will."

"Okay fine! I'll go! Just loosen up!"

Inuyasha let go of her wrist and Kagome tenderly rubbed it. Vicious demon. She grudgingly walked beside Inuyasha, staying as close to him as possible. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and her scaredy-catness. What a baby! The two walked along in silence (Kagome in terror-filled silence) when suddenly she let out a loud shriek. Inuyasha instantly spun around to Kagome only to see her holding her butt. Her face was red and she looked freaked out.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" he asked. Kagome stood there shaking as if something terrible had just happened.

"Someone touched me!" she choked out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's a room filled with people Kagome. Of course someone touched you."

"No. Not touched like that. I mean, someone groped me," Kagome whimpered.

"Huh? What do you mean? Groped where?"

"What else does groped mean?! Someone just groped me on my... yea..." Kagome said embarrassed. Inuyasha scanned the room for the culprit. His eyes landed on a boy with curly red hair standing a few away from Kagome. He was laughing to himself, pleased that no one had seen his dirty act. Immediately Inuyasha became angry. He marched over to the boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up in the air. Instantly the boy was terrified.

"Wha- wh-who's there?!" the boy called scared.

"Why the hell did you grope Kagome just now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"H-how'd you know it was me?" the boy asked surprised.

"'Cause I can see in the dark. Now answer my question!"

"I-I didn't mean to! She just looked so pretty!"

"Yea? Well you won't when I'm through with you!"

With that Inuyasha thrust the boy against the wall and stomped off. He returned to Kagome who had heard the whole thing.

"Thanks," she said.

"No prob. Let's go."

After walking for a while the two finally made it to where Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kouga and Sesshomaru were. The two joined them.

"Yo," Inuyasha said casually.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" a female voice (Sango) asked. Before Inuyasha could answer, a flashlight beam was shone right in his face, temporarily blinding him.

"Inuyasha!" Rin cried happily. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes agitated.

"Watch where you're shining that damn thing Miroku!" he said as he turned the beam away from his face. Miroku made a disgusted sound as he grumbled to himself.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Right here," a timid vice replied. Sango' eyes opened wide.

"Inuyasha! How could you carry Kagome all the way over here?! Don't you know that she's terrified of the dark?!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"No! I didn't know that! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" he demanded. Kagome looked down at her feet sheepishly.

"Because...it's kind of embarrassing..." she mumbled. Miroku snickered and Sango hit him on his arm.

"Well, I'm sorry if I caused you any trauma," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't look up. She was still embarrassed.

"So, any of you guys got the 4-1-1 on this whole darkness, mess hall thing?" Inuyasha asked turning to face everyone else.

"Nope," Miroku said shaking his head. "After the meeting earlier I went to the cabin and when I came back here I met it dark like this."

"That's weird. Why did Nikky call us here anyway?" Sango asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she's planning on scaring us," Kouga said.

"Or surprising us," Rin offered.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked (she finally got over her embarrassment).

"I think this is all a bunch of crap," he answered. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Aww, come on Sesshomaru. You never know what might happen," Rin said cheerfully. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to know," he replied coldly. O_o

"Well, whatever it is, we'll get to the bottom of it," Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded in agreement. No sooner had Inuyasha said that did the lights suddenly flicker on. Everyone murmured and sighed and groaned and blinked as their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. They all looked around confused as to what was going on. The whole room was totally redecorated. There were balloons and streamers and confetti everywhere. The tables were all covered with white table cloths and pushed against the wall. Instead of chairs there were beanbag chairs and there was a huge space in the middle of the room. What was going on?

Suddenly someone shouted, "SURPRISE!" Everyone turned to the front door. Standing there was none other than Nikky and the camp staff. Nikky was holding a huge cake that said, "Welcome campers!" and behind her and the staff was a huge banner that read, "Welcome! Let's party!" Everyone stared at Nikky and the staff confused.

"What's going on?" one kid shouted out. Nikky grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? To kick off the first day of camp, we're throwing an awesome party for all you campers!"

Everyone screamed and cheered. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other bewildered. A party? This was a party all along?

"Hope we didn't scare anyone," Nikky continued grinning. Kagome looked away sheepishly again. "Anyway, we've pushed all the tables against the wall so you have the middle of the floor to dance. There will be lots of food, ice cream, sodas, sweets, anything you want! And best of all, we've extended the curfew to 12:30 so you can all have as much fun as you want! And wake up call is also extended to 12:00. So, have fun! Go crazy!"

Immediately music started playing and everyone started dancing. Sango and Rin headed to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. Kouga walked off somewhere to the buffet table. That just left Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'm gonna go ask Sango to dance," Miroku said after watching Sango and Rin for a few minutes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that."

"Go for it!" Kagome encouraged. Miroku nodded and walked over to Sango.

"My dear Sango," he said in a formal tone, "Would you be so kind as to honor me this dance?"

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I guess, if Rin here doesn't mind," she replied. Miroku looked at Rin.

"May I?"

"Go right ahead," Rin answered smiling. Miroku nodded and took Sango's hand.

"Just don't try anything perverted, or I _will _hurt you," Sango warned. Miroku sweat-dropped at the threat. The two proceeded to dance together. Now poor Rin was left all alone on the dance floor to dance by herself.

"I can't believe Sango actually said yes," Inuyasha said.

"That's San for ya. Totally unpredictable. I think she was being nice though," Kagome replied.

"Yea, but now Rin's left all alone."

"Yea. Poor Rin." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, her face suddenly lit up, as if she just had a great idea.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagome said turning to the bored daiyoukai, "why don't _you _ask Rin to dance?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, as if the idea was utterly repulsive to him.

"Because you like her," Kagome said, as if it were obvious. A look of defiance crossed Sesshomaru's face.

"I do not like that wench," he stated coldly.

"Yes you do," Kagome replied grinning. "And she likes you too."

"She does?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. How stupid could guys be?

"I don't care. I refuse to dance with her," Sesshomaru said.

"But look at her! She's all alone by herself, and by herself all alone!" Kagome whined.

"That makes no sense."

"Neither does your brain!"

"Wait... What?"

"Please Sesshomaru!"

"No."

Kagome crossed her arms. A stubborn look came over her face. Well, if Sesshomaru wasn't going to get things going then she would. She grabbed Sesshomaru by his wrist and practically dragged him over to Rin. She pushed him right in front of Rin and said to her, "Hey Rin, Sesshomaru wants to dance with you." Then she left with a smirk on her face. Rin's eyes lit up immediately and she smiled happily at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't so intrigued. He shot Kagome a death glare but she just stuck her tongue out at him. He was about to say something back to the wench but Rin stopped him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, thanks for dancing with me. What brought you over here anyway?"

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly and said, "Nothing. Your pushy friend forced me against my will. I don't desire to dance with you at all."

With that, he gracefully walked away from Rin, leaving her standing there confused and almost hurt. But she wasn't going to let him get away without a fight. She ran after him and grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop.

"Wait Sesshomaru! Since dancing's not your thing, then you wanna just sit and talk?"

Sesshomaru whirled around ready to give Rin a big, "NO," but one look in her eyes changed all of that. They were so big and brown, so honest, so expectant, so... beautiful. He felt his cold demeanor starting to break down and he could only watch horrified as his mouth uttered out the word, "Yes." Rin's face lit up and a huge grin broke out.

"Yay!" she cried as she pulled Sesshomaru over to a private corner. Sesshomaru was bewildered, confused and angry. How could this mere wench turn his harshness into niceness? What was it about her that made him unable to say "No"? Did she have him in a spell? Was he becoming sick? (Nah, daiyoukais didn't get sick) Why had he just told her "Yes" when he had clearly wanted to say "No"? And why was he still here listening to her babbling? He wanted to get up and leave, but every time she looked up and stared in his eyes, he found himself unable to. Was he becoming... weak?

'_**So the cold, ruthless, powerful Lord Sesshomaru is growing weak eh?' **__his inner demon jeered at him._

'_I'm still powerful enough to kill you!' Sesshomaru said angrily._

'_**You fool! You can't kill me! I am your inner demon! I exist inside of your soul…'**_

'_Then I shall rip my soul out!'_

'_**Do as you wish, but it still won't change the fact that you are developing feelings for this mortal girl.'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Sesshomaru had left with Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves alone again. Kagome sat talking to Inuyasha about various things, but he wasn't really paying attention. Not that what she was saying was boring. It was just hard to concentrate on her words when she looked so pretty...err... not that he _liked _her or anything. His eyes slowly took in all of her features, stopping at each one to admire them. Her hair, so long and black and straight. Her ears, her nose, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he found himself sinking in, her lips...

"Inuyasha! Did you hear what I just said?" Kagome's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked at her confused.

"Huh? What?"

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat," she said staring at him. He looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, sure I guess. Let's go."

He jumped up out of his seat and started walking when he suddenly caught sight of Kouga walking towards them. He looked as if he was coming to ask Kagome a question. Possibly to dance! Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome was a couple of steps behind him. He had to do something! Thinking fast he spun around and stopped Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what are you-" she started to say but he cut her off.

"Kagome, wanna dance?" he asked in a rushed tone. Kagome looked confused.

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yea. I'm not all that hungry."

A big smile crossed Kagome's face. Truthfully, she had been waiting for him to ask that for ever!

"Um, sure. I'd love to."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her with him on the "dance floor". Kouga watched them both angrily. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He was about to start dancing when the music cut off. Kagome groaned and Inuyasha silently cursed. Then, Inuyasha's face suddenly dropped as a new song started playing over the speakers. Damn! A slow song! He and Kagome stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do. They saw other dancing couples take the position of a slow dance. What should they do?

Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her by her hand and pulled her in to him. He placed her left hand on his shoulder and intertwined his fingers with her fingers on her right hand. A blush slowly painted Kagome's cheek at the closeness of their bodies and the feel of his hand in hers. Her heart pounded in her chest, and so did Inuyasha's (though she couldn't hear it). Still, Kagome was strangely happy. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and sighed happily to herself. Inuyasha blushed and his heart raced faster. He looked up over at where Kouga was jealously watching them and he gave him a triumphant smirk. The arrogant look on his face said, "Ha HA! I'm dancing with her and you're not! I win this round loser!" Kouga gritted his teeth angrily and stalked off somewhere else. If Kagome had seen that happen just now, she would have been flattered from the attention, but she would have scolded Inuyasha. Luckily, she was dancing with her back to Kouga, so the only things she saw were the other couples on the dance floor.

Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist and they swayed gently with the music. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Sango and Miroku dancing with each other. Well...actually Miroku was dancing in a... weird way. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Well, looks like Miroku's finally showing his true self. He's acting like a complete jack ass."

Kagome giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango and Miroku danced hand in hand to the pretty music that flowed out of the speakers. This was the fifth song that she and Miroku had danced to, and she was really having fun. Still...

"This song is so pretty!" Sango sighed.

"Not as pretty as you," Miroku said. Sango stopped dancing and pulled away from Miroku. She gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh give me a break!" she said angrily. "I'd bet if you was dancing with Rin or Kagome right now you would say the same thing to them! You don't really mean it. You're just a perverted, lecher womanizer!"

Miroku sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean? Where is all this coming from Sango?"

Sango pouted and crossed her arms.

"Earlier this morning. On the bus you told me "my beauty was ravishing beyond compare". Then later at the cabins you saw Kagome and told her the same thing, even though I was standing right there."

Miroku's face dropped. "Oooh..." he said.

"Yea," Sango said angrily. She looked away from Miroku and stared down at the floor.

"And what's worse is that I actually thought you were kind of cute..." Sango mumbled softly. She was obviously hurt. Miroku looked surprised and, for once, actually speechless. He stood there staring at Sango who in turn stared at the floor. Nothing was said between them, until the slow song ended and a fast song suddenly blared over the speakers. Miroku wordlessly grabbed Sango's folded arms, unfolded them and started dancing with her. Well... you couldn't exactly call it dancing. He was twisting and moving his arms and legs in such a stupid fashion that it was funny. He smiled a huge smile at Sango and continued dancing goofily. Slowly her pout disappeared as she watched Miroku until she couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked so dumb!

"Why are you dancing like an idiot?" she asked between laughs. Miroku just grinned and motioned for her to join him. When she shook her head, he stopped dancing and stood behind her. He grabbed her arms and started wiggling them in a goofy fashion to the music. She couldn't help but laugh as he moved her body from side to side, all the while smiling. Finally she pushed him off and said, "That's not gonna work you know."

"What?"

"Trying to distract me so that I forget that I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Miroku stopped dancing.

"Wanna talk about it over smoothies tomorrow then?" he asked smoothly. Sango looked down at her feet shyly.

"Maybe..." she said coyly. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"It's a date then!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the slow song was over Kagome and Inuyasha mentally groaned to themselves. They reluctantly let go of each other, secretly wishing that they could dance all night. A fast song started playing and Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Wanna dance again?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, I'm really getting hungry."

"Me too. Let's go eat."

The two walked off the dance floor and over to the table with food. Inuyasha poured Kagome a glass of punch and then proceeded to pour one for himself. He noticed Kagome staring at him so he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. Kagome's face turned red as she looked away.

"Uh, nothing! I was just...uh..."

"Don't lie to me Kagome."

Kagome looked surprised. How did he know she was lying?

"You're a horrible liar," Inuyasha said as if he had read her mind. Kagome flushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just looking at how... pretty your eyes are. I've never seen gold eyes before."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. He had never been complimented on his eyes before, especially from a pretty girl.

"Thanks," he mumbled back. After that the two friends got their food and ate in silence. When they were done Inuyasha gave a loud burp. Kagome stared at him all bug-eyed.

"Inuyasha! That's disgusting!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at her as if it was no big deal.

"So?" he said nonchalantly.

"But it smelled!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha burst out laughing at the raven-haired girl fanning her nose in front of him. Kagome however didn't find anything funny.

"It's not funny Inuyasha! You are such a-" suddenly Kagome's ranting was cut off by a big burp, louder than Inuyasha's. She looked around confused wondering who could have done that, until she saw Inuyasha staring incredulously at her and she realized that _she _had burped. Immediately her face turned red.

"Excuse me!" she said in a shrill, high-pitched voice. She buried her face in her hands, totally embarrassed. Here she was scolding Inuyasha for burping when she just burped even louder than him! Inuyasha was laughing so much that he fell off his chair and continued rolling on the floor laughing **(A/N: roflmaoing! Lol get it?).**

"Good one!" he congratulated between snickers. Kagome looked up and glowered at him.

"Stop laughing at me!" she commanded. This of course made him laugh harder. Now Kagome was beginning to become mad. How dare he laugh at her embarrassment?! Swiftly she reached down and flicked him on his nose like owners would do to their dogs when they were behaving badly. Immediately Inuyasha stopped laughing. He stared up at her with solemn eyes. Kagome was shocked.

'_Wow! I can't believe that actually worked!'_

"Thanks for stop laughing," she said sarcastically. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and stared at her curiously. Okay, now she was starting to get a little freaked out.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing... why'd you flick me on the nose?"

"So you could stop laughing."

"Well, how'd you like it if I flicked you on the nose?"

"Huh?"

Swiftly, Inuyasha got up off of the floor and grabbed Kagome. He flicked her on the nose causing her to yelp.

"Ow!"

"How do you like it?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome growled. She flicked him again.

"Ow!" he flicked her back. And so, a flicking fight broke out between them two. **(A/N: Immature much?)**The only reason they stopped was because Nikky suddenly yelled over the loudspeaker, "Dance off!" Immediately everyone rushed in the middle of the dance floor to show off their moves. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Should we?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Why not?"

Once more, they headed onto the dance floor, but this time they _really _showed off their moves. Kagome stared surprised at Inuyasha. She didn't know he could dance so well. Inuyasha had the same reaction at Kagome. She moved and twisted and walked it out and pop locked and dropped it to the hip-hop, techno music that was playing. Heck, she even Souljah Boy'd! **(A/N: lol!)** The music was so loud and good that even Rin had to get on the dance floor (Sesshomaru watched from the side). Sango and Miroku found their way over to Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin. Even Kouga joined them all! Everyone danced and moved and grooved to the music as they clearly enjoyed themselves. A few times Inuyasha caught Kagome's eye and they smiled at each other. They both were thinking the same thing: _Now _this was a real party!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so there it is you all! I know it wasn't as good as I wanted it but... eh, the next chappie will be better hopefully ;). Ok, it will. Anyways, review, suscribe and I will not blow up the world... he he ^_^ jk. Anywayz, bye bye. TTYL :D**

**~Mata Ne!~**


	10. What happened after the party

**Yups, yups, HELLO! I'm doing quite fine thank you! ^_^ I've been having some strange dreams lately... I wonder if they're a sign of what's yet to come??If so... I'm kinda scared! :S But other than that life's pretty good... Is it weird to be getting close to your best friend when you hav a bf?? Our soccer team won another game yesterday!! Woot woot! I play mid field ^_^ and I contributed :P Lol. Oh, and I'm going to the movies tomorrow! ^_^ Lol, you guys are like my diary now. Hope u dont mind. Anyway, so that I dont further bore u with my life, here's chapter 10:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 10-What happened after the party**

**DISCLAIMER: Got Inuyahsa? No? Well I do! Hahahaha!! Okay, so I don't... *sniff* you couldn't let me even pretend?!**

"Okay campers! The party is officially over! Please go back to your cabins!"

It was now 12:45 and the party had just ended. Campers were filing out of the mess hall in two's and three's. Pretty soon, Inuyasha and his friends were the only ones left.

"Wow! What a party!" Miroku breathed as he collapsed onto one of the chairs. He and the others had been dancing and having fun all night and now they were all exhausted.

"It's late," Sesshomaru observed.

"Yea. Time to head back to our cabins now," Inuyasha replied.

"Let's get the girls and go," Kouga said.

They all turned around, only to see the girls all tangled up in each other on the floor in the corner fast asleep. The guys sweat-dropped.

"They're sleeping," Miroku observed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously dumbass," he said.

"Ssssh! You'll wake them up!" Kouga hissed. Inuyasha turned to him.

"Don't tell me what to do ya mangy wolf!"

"I would so kick your ass right now if the girls weren't sleeping!" Kouga threatened. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yea right!"

"Guys! Shut the hell up!" Miroku yell-whispered. Both guys immediately shut up. "Your pointless argument can wait. Now we've got to get the girls back to their cabins.

"Should we wake them?" Kouga asked.

"No. They look pretty tired. Kagome told me that she and Sango were up from like 5:30 this morning so they must be exhausted. We should let them sleep," Inuyasha said.

"Then how do we get them back to their cabins without waking them?" Kouga wondered.

"I don't know."

"How about we carry them there?" Miroku suddenly suggested. All heads turned to him.

"You mean like lift?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"No Inuyasha. I mean like fly," he said sarcastically. Inuyasha punched him in his shoulder.

"Okay then. Just be careful not to wake them. I'll carry Kagome."

"I'll carry Sango."

"Who's gonna carry Rin?" Inuyasha asked. The guys turned around only to see Sesshomaru already walking out the door with Rin cradled safely in his arms. The boys sweat-dropped.

"Never mind then..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Looks like Sesshomaru doesn't want anyone to carry _his_ girl," Miroku snickered, putting special emphasis on the _his_. Kouga rolled his eyes.

Miroku untangled Sango from Kagome and picked her up gently.

"Anyway, I'll see you back at the cabins," he said to Inuyasha. Then, he walked out of the mess hall carrying Sango in his arms with little difficulty. That just left Kagome. Inuyasha started to reach for her when Kouga suddenly slapped his hand away.

"Oh no you don't! You danced with Kagome all night! Now _I'm_ carrying her!"

Without waiting for Inuyasha's response he started to pick up Kagome. He took her in his arms and was about to walk away with her when she suddenly started screaming.

"No! Put me down! Please! I'm scared of heights!"

Kouga looked bewildered and almost scared at Kagome's sudden outburst. She was kicking and screaming and thrashing in his arms for Kouga to put her down, yet her eyes were still closed.

"What the hell?! Is she still sleeping?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Finally Kouga rested Kagome back down. Immediately she was quiet. Kouga scratched his head, puzzled. He picked her up again and got the same effect. Quickly he put her back down.

"Dammit Kouga! Stop lifting her! You'll wake her up!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inuyasha bent over and gently lifted Kagome up. She didn't say a word. She still slept soundly. Kouga was shocked. Why didn't she start screaming when that _mutt _lifted her?!

"Give me her!" he cried grabbing her arm. Immediately she started screaming as she had before, this time with more force. Her voice sounded terrified and determined. Scared, Kouga let go. And the screaming stopped. Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged a look. Inuyasha's expression was smug; Kouga's was bewildered.

"Well ya mangy wolf, looks like it's obvious that _I'll _be the one carrying her back to her cabin and not _you_," Inuyasha said smirking. Self-satisfaction was thick in his voice. Kouga just growled and stalked off angrily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling to himself. Ha. He won.

Inuyasha took a few steps with Kagome then looked down at her to see if she woke or stirred. She slept just as peacefully as if she were in her bed at home (not that he knew how she slept at home...) He continued walking, assured that she wouldn't awake. He opened the door with one hand while cradling Kagome in the next and walked out of the mess hall into the cool night (err... _morning_) air. The breeze gently blew his hair around his face. It ruffled Kagome's clothes and blew her hair around her face as well, tangling it into little snarls. Her skirt blew a little as well in the breeze and Inuyasha stared at her wondering why she had worn such a short skirt (not that he minded). As he walked he found himself staring at Kagome a bit too much. She just looked so cute when she was asleep. So calm and peaceful. And the sadness that he had detected earlier in her eyes when he was "pinned" to the floor wasn't visible. This was the way Kagome was _supposed _to look. This was the way that he was determined to make her look again.

'_Damn! Why do I care so much about this one girl? What's so special about her? Why is it that my heart won't stop throbbing?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Ever since Kagome had pinned him to the floor and they had stared into each other's eyes he had felt all nervous around her. He was never nervous around girls. Except for that one crazy girl who he had once dated and then she had tried to kill herself. Actually, it had been all Miroku's fault. He had set Inuyasha up on a blind date with a girl who he claimed was "hot" with "good proportions" (so Miroku had said). Truthfully, she really was, and Inuyasha had had a great time with her on their date. Then, they had started going out. Then she had started to become _way _too clingy. Then she had started to become a stalker. And _then_ she had threatened to cut herself if Inuyasha dumped her. _Then_ he had to call the police when she started slitting her wrists. And... well... yea. It was lots of counseling and therapy, and even a straightjacket for her from then ...Yea. He referred to that as the "dark" period in his life. That was one psycho.

Inuyasha snapped out of his horrifying thoughts of his crazy ex-girlfriend and back to his current thoughts of Kagome. Could it be possible that he was starting to...? Nah! Couldn't be! Just then, the wind blew once again, this time more vicious than before. Kagome's thin blouse was no protection to the cold and she shivered in her sleep. Inuyasha was about to drape his jacket over her when she suddenly grabbed his shirt and snuggled in closer to him, cuddling her head on his chest. He blushed slightly and stared down at her wordlessly. Then, he suddenly stopped walking and his eyes opened wide when he felt two arms clasp themselves around his neck. Tightly. He looked down only to see Kagome with her arms secured tightly around his neck in an iron grip that would choke any normal human. Not that he was normal. He tried to remove her arms, or at least loosen them, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she smiled and sighed contentedly to herself, murmuring one thing: Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze as he heard his name pass the raven-haired girl's lips. She said it once more then snuggled closer in to him. Was she dreaming about him? Suddenly a blush flared up fiercely on Inuyasha's cheek. This was a little too much for him. Not that he didn't like it. Just that... well... he just met this girl today and now...

"Hey! You there!" a feminine voice suddenly called out to him. He spun around wildly with Kagome in his arms, only to see Nikky standing behind him, a few feet away. She stared at the sleeping girl in his arms curiously, her dark brown eyes analyzing the situation and coming up with her own assumptions.

"Oh Nikky! It's just you! You startled me," Inuyasha said to her. She grinned as she walked over to Inuyasha. She stood right in front of him, so that she stared him straight in the eyes. She was only about an inch or two taller than him.

"Sorry camper. You scared me yourself. I thought you were a burglar; or a rapist carrying away your next victim. I was just about to go kung-fu on you."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly to himself, so as to not wake Kagome.

"Yea right. I'd whoop your ass," he said.

"Wanna bet on that? I'm a trained, professional martial artist. I'd kick _your _ass."

"I'll take you up on that challenge sometime."

"Looking forward to it. So, what's your name?" Nikky chirped. "I haven't gotten around to learning any names yet, so you'll be the first."

"I'm Inuyasha."

Nikky raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha huh? Doesn't that mean dog demon or something like that?"

A rosy glint appeared on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Maybe..." he mumbled sheepishly. Nikky laughed.

"That's very interesting. Nice name Inuyasha." He blushed again. "Mind telling me why you're carrying that girl in your arms?"

"This is Kagome. She's one of my friends. She fell asleep at the party so I'm just taking her back to her cabin," Inuyasha answered.

"Are you sure you guys are 'just friends'?" Nikky asked. This time Inuyasha flushed.

"Yea," he mumbled. Nikky laughed.

"Well, from that blush on your cheeks I don't think I agree, but that's really not any of my business so I'll drop it. Don't you think it's cute how relationships develop so quickly though?"

"I guess..."

Nikky chuckled again.

"Sorry. Hope I'm not scaring you. Anyway, you might want to be careful what you do around this one. She's a keeper. You guys go good together."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Nikky yawned and glanced at her watch.

"Holy sugar puffs! It's kind of late you know. Time to get to bed. I think you should be on your way now."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Make sure you take her straight to her cabin now. Don't want no 'incidents' happening this summer, if you know what I mean." Nikky winked at Inuyasha. He flushed again.

"Wait. Aren't you gonna watch and make sure I take her straight to her cabin?" Inuyasha asked confused. Nikky snorted.

"No way. You're what, 15?" Inuyasha nodded. "You're old enough to be responsible enough to take her there yourself. I'm not your mother. I'm only 19. 'Sides, I want to sleep."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled.

"'Aight then," he said. He started to walk off when she suddenly called him back. He turned around.

"Yea?"

"Before you go, tell me Inuyasha, what do you think of me so far?"

"You're hot," Inuyasha said automatically. Nikky's eyebrows shot up.

"Huh?"

"I mean cool! You're cool!" Inuyasha said quickly. His whole face was red. Nikky laughed good-naturedly.

"Hot or cool?"

"Both."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I want you guys to think of me as your friend, not your guardian. So it's nice that you think I'm 'cool'. I like to get close to the campers. So, maybe we can get closer this summer?" she asked hopefully. Inuyasha nodded.

"Definitely."

Nikky grinned again.

"Great. Well, G'night dog-boy," Nikky said as she pulled on his ears affectionately.

"Good night hot girl," Inuyasha smiled as tugged gently on one of her red tresses with his other hand. They both laughed quietly. "See you tomorrow."

"Yea."

With that Nikky walked away off to her own cabin. Inuyasha stared after her until he could no longer see her figure. Then he proceeded to continue carrying Kagome. Wow, Nikky was so cool! He'd never met a girl like her before. They could definitely become friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha continued walking with Kagome until he arrived at her cabin. He stopped outside the door and attempted to remove Kagome's arms from around his neck before he entered the cabin. Her arms, however, would not budge. He tugged and tugged as hard as he could without waking up the sleeping girl, but to no avail. He tried to pry her fingers off of his neck, but in response to that Kagome only tightened her grip on him, almost choking him (but not quite). He growled to himself as he still tried to pull Kagome off of him, but she wouldn't budge. Finally he tried to shake her off, but of course it didn't work. He stared down at the sleeping girl bewildered.

'_Dammit Kagome! Let go!' _Inuyasha thought to himself. As if in response to his thoughts Kagome suddenly mumbled, "No." He looked down at her surprised. She stirred slightly in his arms, but didn't wake up. Instead, she clung to him tighter and mumbled again, "No, you're warm." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Was she still dreaming about him? He hoped so.

'_Great! Now what the hell should I do?!' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Should he wake her up? Nah. She would probably be embarrassed to death and start freaking out. Should he let Miroku try to pry her off? No, she might wake up, and he wanted her to get her sleep. So then what the hell should he do?! He couldn't just stand out there all morning like a jackass. He needed his sleep too. After pondering on it for a while, he finally came to a conclusion. He sighed to himself as he looked down. There was no other choice. He had to take her back to his cabin. Slowly he carried her over to his cabin (which was right next door), and shut the door softly behind him. He hesitated in the living room. Should he take her in the bedroom or stay there in the living room? Hmmm... he should probably just stay there. He didn't want any crap from Sesshomaru or Kouga.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha took a seat on the big, comfy sofa. He laid Kagome in his lap and she curled up comfortably on him. He sighed again as he felt her arms still clasped around his neck. He stared down at the sleeping girl once more. He just couldn't get over how nice and pretty she looked. While staring at her, the front door opened and in walked Sesshomaru and Miroku. They closed the door then stopped short when they saw their surprise guest.

"Inuyasha? I thought we were supposed to put the girls back in their cabins," Miroku said confused. Inuyasha frowned.

"We were, but she won't let go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, her arms won't loose from around my neck," Inuyasha said, showing them Kagome's choke hold. Realization lit up in Miroku's eyes.

"Oh. Did you try to loose her?"

"Yea man. This chick just won't let go."

"Let me have a go." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and tugged roughly on Kagome's arms.

"Be gentle! We don't want to wake her!" Inuyasha scolded. Miroku ignored Inuyasha, still tugging hard on her arms. Finally after 2 minutes he gave up.

"Wow. She's got a strong grip."

"You don't say..."

"Try some butter," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha shot him a look.

"This is no time to be stupid Miroku."

"What?! I'm quite serious! Butter should help loosen her hands up."

"I'm not rubbing butter on her!"

"Can _I _rub butter on her then?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?!"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to rub butter on someone. It's been a dream of mine."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with a degrading look. He shook his head pitifully.

"I pity your parents. You are the weirdest, dumbest, saddest excuse for a boy- no scratch that, for a _human being_."

"Why? Just 'cause I want to rub butter on someone?"

"Yes! It's not normal!"

"But it's buttery goodness!"

"You know what Miroku? Just shut the hell up and go to bed!"

Miroku pouted and folded his arms. He walked off muttering to himself, "I just wanted to rub butter on her! Jeez!"

Inuyasha watched Miroku depart and he shook his head.

"Damn idiot! Can you believe him?! Trying to rub butter on Kagome. That no good, rotten, sorry excuse for a..." Inuyasha muttered to himself. Suddenly, he sensed the presence of someone behind him. His head quickly snapped around only to see Sesshomaru leaning coolly against the couch.

"_Little_ brother, since you are unable to remove her arms from you, may _I _try?" Sesshomaru asked. There was an evil glint in his tone. A chill ran up Inuyasha's spine as he imagined Sesshomaru's "methods" of unlocking Kagome's arms. No doubt they included the breaking of bones, the disengagement of limbs and pain. Lots and lots of pain... Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"No way Sesshomaru! I'm not letting you touch a single hair on Kagome's head!" Inuyasha said. He held Kagome closer to him and away from Sesshomaru protectively, as if to make his point. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I did not know you cared so much about her."

A rosy glint appeared on the hanyou's cheeks.

"I don't! I just don't want her holding me responsible for whatever goes wrong!" he argued.

"Sure sure..."

"You're one to talk Sesshomaru! You wouldn't let anyone even carry Rin! You had to be the one to take her to her cabin; as if no one else was worthy enough to take her! If that isn't sad then I don't know what is!"

"Look in a mirror and you'll find out," Sesshomaru said coldly. Then, he exited the room in the most graceful of manners. Inuyasha just sat there staring dumbly after Sesshomaru's figure. It took him a few seconds before he actually realized that Sesshomaru had insulted him.

"Wait a minute... hey! That's not funny Sesshomaru!" he yelled angrily. From the room he could hear an evil chuckle. Inuyasha growled and cursed Sesshomaru out under his breath. Seconds later, an evil voice was heard from the room that said, "I heard that..." which instilled fear in Inuyasha's heart…

As Kagome slept, Inuyasha sat staring at her and thinking to himself.

'_Damn! How'd I get myself in such a mess?' _hethought. _'It's bad enough that she won't let go of me; but here she is sleeping in my cabin, in my lap! If that doesn't look suspicious then I don't know what does!' _It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't like Kagome... he liked her a lot. As a friend. Just... it felt so awkward... and plus it was only the first day. Well...technically _second _day (since it was about 1:30 in the morning) He felt like some sort of playboy or something...

'_On top of all of that, Kagome might freak when she wakes up. I wouldn't blame her either. To wake up and find yourself in some boy's lap... that could make a girl go crazy… or jump with joy. Keh. Anyway... I'd better get some sleep myself. Tomorrow's gonna be tiring. Although I don't know what the hell we're gonna do. But still... Miroku and Sesshomaru won't let me hear the end of this. And me and Kouga'll probably fight. And as for Rin and Sango... yikes!' _**(lol… Rin and Sango…) **_'On second thought... I don't think I wanna wake up tomorrow... oh well.' _

And with that thought, Inuyasha took a last glance at Kagome, whispering good night in her ear, and then he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how was it? Plz tell in the form of a review, suscription, message, or wateva :P Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go. Until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	11. An Awkward Morning

**HeHe! I'm here once again to bring you yet another chappie of A Summer to Never Forget! Okay, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I've been feeling quite lazy with this story, but I understand that I need to hurry some more with it, so I'll tyr not to procrastinate so often. Anyway, life's been hectic lately, so I won't bother with a diary entry today, but still plaz enjoy this chappie:**

**-Chapter 11- An Awkward Morning**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Inuyasha characters or whatever. This is getting old...**

The sun's rays slowly broke through the thin barrier of the cabin window and chose to grace the inhabitants with its bright cheerful smile, signaling the end of night, and the beginning of a new day. However, Kagome didn't want to wake up, and she inevitably tried to block out the sun by burying her face in her pillow. Well... it wasn't exactly a pillow... more of a cushion. Or... a person! Gah! Where was her pillow?! She shot up in her bed and looked around her frantically. Hey... this wasn't her room! Where were her pink walls, and her pink desk, and her pink lamp, and her pink bed and her fluffy pink carpet, and her cute pink cuddly stuffed bunny Mr. Happy Smiles...? Then, slowly all of the activities of the previous day flooded back to Kagome's memories and she slowly remembered where she was and how she had gotten there. She was at stupid summer camp, forced by her mother! She groaned to herself. Well, at least Sango was with her. Wait a minute... where was Sango?! She looked around wildly, but she didn't see her missing roommate anywhere. She didn't see Rin either! Hmm... come to think of it... this wasn't even her cabin room! There was a serious lack of pink and purple... And... she wasn't even in her bed! She searched, terrified, for something, _anything _of familiarity in that cabin, but, finding none she started to freak out. I mean _really _freak out. Panic was visible in her eyes and as it built up in her chest she started hyperventilating. Where was she?!

Suddenly, she felt a small amount of pressure being applied to her abdomen. She looked down only to see two arms wrapped tightly around her waist securing her tightly in... someone's lap! Whose lap was she lying in?! Timidly and slowly, Kagome looked up to see the face of the culprit who was holding her in their lap. But, she never got to see his face, because the minute she looked up she found herself staring into two sexy, amber orbs that just took her breath away. They were so deep, so beautiful, she felt as if she were drowning in them. She couldn't help but feel compelled to stare into his eyes, and he stared back into hers. For a moment Kagome forgot to talk, and even breathe.

"Mornin'," he said, breaking her out of drowning state.

"Mornin'," she breathed.

"I'd tell you not to freak out, but I guess it's a little too late for that now."

Kagome's throat was too dry to laugh; all she could manage to get out was a raspy chuckle, and she quickly stopped out of embarrassment when she heard herself. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha... what am I... why are you... when did I...?" Kagome mumbled incoherently. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry. Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay, before you confuse yourself, let me just say that you're only in my cabin, so don't freak."

"I figured _that _much out. But why-"

"Sssh!" he cut her off sharply. "Let me finish!" Kagome made a zipping motion with her fingers to her lips. "Okay, you remember there was a party last night right?"

"Umm..." Kagome vaguely remembered being in the mess hall with lots of people... and there was food... and she was dancing with someone... was it Inuyasha?

"Sort of?" she offered. Inuyasha sighed again.

"Well, you kind of tired yourself out I guess. You, Sango and Rin dropped on the floor and fell asleep. You girls were pretty exhausted. Us guys had to lift you up and take you back to your cabins."

"Okay. So why aren't I there now then?!" She was still in shock and panic.

"I couldn't get you off of me."

"Huh?" Confusion clouded the raven-haired girl's chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just gestured with his eyes to Kagome's arms ensnarled around his neck. She flushed as she realized the position she was currently in with Inuyasha.

"Oh..."

"Yea..."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "So I slept here all night? In your... lap...?"

"Well it was either that or I stand up in the cold all night long and not get any sleep. The first option sounded better."

"True... well... thanks for carrying me I guess. Other guys would have probably been jerks and left us there. So... thanks. Even though this is kind of awkward."

"Yea, it is," Inuyasha agreed. "But you're welcome nonetheless. Hey Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Um, sure I guess..."

"Were you having a bad dream last night?

"Huh? Bad dream? Why do you ask?"

"'Cause every time Kouga tried to pick you up you would start screaming and kicking telling him to put you down. You even said you were afraid of heights. So... I was just wondering..."

"Really? He did?" Kagome asked surprised. "Why did he...?"

"Don't ask."

"Right... Anyway, I _was_ actually having a bad dream. Really, it was a nightmare."

"Hmm? About?"

"Well, I was trapped in this tower by this cute but evil guy, and I was scared and screaming for help. Then, suddenly some handsome guy with long, flowing, silver hair rushes in and tries to rescue me. He started fighting his way up to my tower, and he reached for me, but before he could pick me up and take me away the evil dude comes and grabs me. Then I started screaming for him to put me down, but he didn't listen. Instead, he tried to jump out the window and I was scared 'cause I'm afraid of heights. But before he jumped from the tower with me the silver-haired guy took out his sword and held it to his head. So the evil guy let me go and then the silver-haired guy picked me up and whisked me away to happiness."

"Oh... well, that explains a lot."

"Yea. You know, come to think of it, that evil guy looked a lot like Kouga. And my handsome savior who swept me off my feet..."

"Yea?"

"Well... he looked a lot like you..." Kagome said shyly. She blushed as she said it, avoiding his eyes. Inuyasha himself was blushing, though he tried to hide it.

"Wow...what a coincidence huh?"

"Yea..." Kagome said awkwardly. She refused to look at him.

'_So I was right! She _was_ dreaming about me!' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Somehow, he felt happy at that thought.

"So... what should I do now?" Kagome asked, finally looking up at him.

"Well, for starters you should probably get back to your cabin," Inuyasha replied.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all it's 11:30 in the morning. Second, Sesshomaru and the others will be waking up soon, and if they see you still here they'll make a big fuss about it. And third, your friends may go berserk if they wake up and don't see you in the cabin."

"So you don't want me to go 'cause you're in a hurry to get rid of me then?" she asked sheepishly. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Where'd you get such an idea like that?"

"Well... considering I was a burden to you all of last night..."

"Trust me Kagome. You weren't a burden at all. I mean, sure, you wouldn't loosen your damn arms from around my neck," Kagome turned red, "but... I thought it was kind of nice, ya know?"

"Nice?"

"Well... yea. You're sort of like a teddy bear. All huggable and stuff," Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome smiled back.

"Yea, I'm all soft and cuddly aren't I? You can sleep with me anytime, anywhere."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that and Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt when she realized what she had just said.

"Omigosh! I _so_ didn't mean it like that!" she cried. "I was referring to a teddy bear, not me! You _can't _sleep with me anytime anywhere! I mean, it's not like I'm some sort of slut or anything, so why would I even say that?! But I don't go around sleeping with other people! I sleep with myself! Wait a minute! That came out wrong too! What I meant was... Oh God, why am I so stupid?!" Kagome babbled on and on, stumbling over her words and blurting out stupidness. Inuyasha just watched her amused. Finally, he removed one of his arms from around her waist and gently placed a finger on her lips.

"Just shut up Kagome!" he commanded. Immediately she stopped talking. "I knew what you meant. You didn't have to go acting like an ass just now." Kagome looked away sheepishly. A smile crept onto Inuyasha's face. "It was pretty funny though," he continued. She looked at him again when she heard a low chuckle escape his lips. She glared at him feverishly.

"What's so funny?" she asked hotly.

"You dummy. You're so funny when you're embarrassed. It makes me laugh."

"You jerk! How could you be so insensitive?! Laughing at my embarrassment!" she yelled. He quieted her.

"Sssh! You'll wake the guys!" he said panicked. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. What I was trying to say is that you're fun to be around."

"Oh. Really?" she asked as some of her anger subsided.

"Yea. Watching your face is so damn fun!"

"Well! The nerve!" she said, her anger returning.

"You look pretty when you're angry," Inuyasha said suddenly. _That_ melted the expression right off of Kagome's face.

"Eh?" she said, surprised. Inuyasha stared straight into her eyes, capturing her again.

"I'm serious," he said. "Your face gets all red and your mouth turns all pouty and your eyes turn a darker brown, and it makes you look cute."

Where was all of _this _coming from?!

"Erm... thanks?" Kagome said. She didn't quite know what to say. Inuyasha just smirked. He loved messing with her emotions. He bent his head down low to her head until his lips grazed her ear.

"You're welcome," he breathed into her ear. Immediately he could hear her heart racing fast in her chest. He smiled to himself and pulled his head up so that he could see her expression. Of course her face was as red as a tomato, and so were her ears. Her eyes were wide and her breathing pattern was irregular.

"Uh... I..." she tried to talk, but no words came. He shook his head to himself and smiled. He got her.

"Anyway, you'd better get going," Inuyasha said seriously. She looked up at him.

"Eh?" she said again. He rolled his eyes.

"Go back to your own cabin I mean."

"Oh... okay then..."

She started to move, then suddenly stopped and stared down sheepishly. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked. She continued to stare down.

"Um... you kind of have to move your hands first," she said sheepishly. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to flush.

"Oh yea..." he mumbled. Slowly he removed his arms (that had gotten real comfortable) from around Kagome's waist.

"Thanks."

With that, Kagome proceeded to move out of Inuyasha's lap. She started to roll off of him when she noticed that he was moving with her (well, his head anyway). She stopped rolling and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Inuyasha, _I'm _going back to back to my cabin. Not you. Why are you coming with me?"

Inuyasha had an irritated expression on his face.

"Well, as much as I'd _love _to stay here and all, but in case you haven't noticed your arms are still locked around my neck, so where you go _I_ go."

Kagome looked up to see that it was true. Her arms were still enclosed around his neck, and she had practically been dragging him around with her. Kind of like a dog on a leash **(A/N: lol. leash, dog… tee hee ^w^). **Her face turned red and she looked down. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh... sorry..." she mumbled sheepishly. She removed her arms, all the while avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. He observed her embarrassment, but didn't comment on it. He just watched her climb off of his lap and stand up on the ground. She looked a little wobbly.

"Well, guess I'll be going then..." she said. She took a step forward, when her legs suddenly buckled under her and she collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried in alarm. Immediately he jumped up and helped the raven-haired girl to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Kagome groaned. "Mmmm... yea... I think so...…" she said shakily. "Thanks." Inuyasha slowly let go of her arm and she took another step forward, resulting in the same thing. But this time Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor. He held her upright and stared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded. Kagome pouted.

"I don't know!" she whined. "My limbs feel like jello! I can't move!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I mean that I'm not collapsing on the floor just for the fun of it Einstein!" Kagome said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I can drop you ya know," Inuyasha threatened.

"Okay sorry. Anyway, I don't know what's wrong with me! Why can't I move?"

"Hmmm... maybe it's because you slept in my lap all last night, your limbs are probably just super sore. Or maybe they're still asleep," Inuyasha mused.

"Well that's just great! How the hell am I supposed to get back to my cabin?!" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey, are you really scared of heights?" he suddenly asked. Kagome blinked.

"Huh? No. Why?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he placed his hands under Kagome's legs and lifted her up in his arms, as he had done the night before. He cradled her safely to his chest. Of course, she started screaming.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?! Put me down!" she shrieked. He put one finger to her lips.

"Hush! Calm down!" he demanded. She stopped screaming.

"You want to get to your cabin don't you?" She nodded her head. "Well doesn't it make more sense for me to carry you than you for you to keep tripping and probably eventually kill yourself before you even get there?"

Kagome pondered this for a moment. Finally, she gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay, fine. I see your point. You can carry me. But... please don't drop me!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, I lifted you up last night!" he said.

"So? That was then and this is now. You may drop me."

Was she for real?! Time to persuade her. Inuyasha bent his head down low to Kagome's face and stared straight into her eyes. Her body immediately tensed from the closeness of their bodies, and she could feel his breath tickling her face.

"Now look Kagome," he breathed softly, "this is _me _we're talking about. Do you actually think I'd drop you?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "Maybe..." she whispered. She didn't look at him.

"Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me if you believe that," he said. Slowly Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. Immediately she looked away. She couldn't bear it. The magnet pulling her in...

"I don't know..." she whispered. Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh. They were wasting time! He moved closer to her.

"Kagome, trust me!" he pleaded. "I won't drop you! I carried you last night didn't I? I'm a freakin' hanyou for crying out loud! Quit being such a damn baby!"

Kagome looked up surprised at the forcefulness in his voice. He looked kind of annoyed. Still... Kagome bit her lip as she hesitated for a moment. Finally she gave in.

"Okay fine! Just do it quickly!" she said. She threw her arms around his neck once more, this time so that she wouldn't fall (though Inuyasha would _never _drop her) and she squeezed her eyes shut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began walking with her. He was very careful and gentle with her, and she wasn't even sure that they were moving until she opened one eye and saw the ground moving beneath her. She quickly shut it back.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned. She opened her eyes in surprise to look at him.

"Huh? Yea. Why?"

"You look scared."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm fine; really." Even as she said that she clutched onto him tighter. He smirked.

"Doesn't look it to me."

"Oh, just shut up and walk!"

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the sight of the raven-haired girl curled up against his chest, scared. At the sound of his laughter she opened one eye and peered at him feverishly.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Inuyasha shook his head, smiling.

"You. You're such a big baby," he replied.

"Oh yea? Well, how would you like it if someone was carrying you in their arms?" she shot back, closing her eyes once more. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why would someone be carrying me in their arms? I'm a hanyou. I'm strong enough to carry myself! I don't need nobody!" he said.

"Anybody," Kagome corrected. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Hormoshi," he said sarcastically.

"Ms. Hormoshi?"

"Yea. My English teacher."

"Oh..." Then, it suddenly clicked to Kagome what Inuyasha had said.

"Hey!" she cried as she realized that he was dissing her. He chuckled to himself.

"You are slow girl," he said. She pouted and turned her head away from him.

"Shut up."

"So are you going to open your eyes anytime soon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why? What's there to see?" she replied.

"Baby," he said again. Kagome growled. Her eyes flew open and she looked around (the ground looked sooo far away!)

"There? Happy?"

"Actually, I am-" he started to say when he was suddenly cut off by a tiny yelp from the raven-haired girl. He looked down and saw her eyes squeezed shut and her face once again buried in his shirt and as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"People...they're staring at us," she whispered back embarrassed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"They're whispering about us too," she replied.

"So?" he repeated.

"Inuyasha, do you know how this looks? You're carrying me in your arms out of _your_ cabin at this kind of time, and we're both still in our clothes from the party last night. Now what kind of impression would that give you?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment until he finally realized that what she was saying was true.

"Oh... I see your point..."

"Yea..."

Inuyasha glanced at her face. It was still red and she still hid it in his shirt.

"Ah well. Does it matter what others think?" he said.

"It's only the second day of camp! I want to make a good impression!" Kagome replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Are we to my cabin yet?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Inuyasha responded. She looked up and saw that they were standing outside of her cabin. She blinked in surprise.

"Wow. That was fast," she said.

"Yea, no kidding," Inuyasha snorted. He opened the door with one hand while balancing Kagome in the next and entered the cabin. Relief washed over Kagome as soon as she saw semi-familiar surroundings. It was good to be... home?

Inuyasha carried her all the way to her bedroom door without hesitation. When he reached it he stopped outside and hesitated.

"Should I take you inside or put you down here?" he asked uncertainly. Kagome mused for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"Better to leave me out here. I think I can make it inside safely. Sango and Rin will probably help me. Besides, if they see you carrying me like this... well, let's just say that we'll never hear the end of it."

"True," Inuyasha agreed. Swiftly but gently he rested Kagome onto the ground and grabbed onto her arm to steady her.

"You okay? Can you walk enough to get inside without tripping?" he made sure.

"Yea, I think so," she answered. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you at breakfast."

"Yea. Save me a seat."

"Why?"

"So I don't have to go looking for you silly. Save me a seat right next to you."

Inuyasha blushed.

"Okay then. Right next to me. See ya."

"Yea, later."

He started to walk out of the cabin. Before he closed the door he turned around and looked her straight in her eye. His expression looked serious.

"Don't die before you get to breakfast," he told her. She swallowed hard when he said this. Was he worried about her?

"I want to be able to laugh at you while we're eating," he finished. Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. That jerk! He smiled at her and shut the door quietly leaving Kagome standing there all alone. She shook her head to herself, but she couldn't help a smile from creeping up on to her face. What a weird guy.

**Huggles!! Okay, so how was it?? Not bad for that long wait, eh? *nudge nudge wink wink* Lol, anyways, you know the drill. Plz review nd suscribe and try not to hurt urself in the pricess (ok... that was a joke...) LOL, anyway, I got a dat with some lit hw. so I'm out! Until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^**


	12. The Second Day Of Camp

**Hello! I'm back once again! (and really tired from "trying" to jerk :P lol)** **Okay, um... let's see...** **Our soccer team is currently in first in the championship and if we win our game tomorrow then we'll win!! :P Which is amazing considering the fact that EVERY single soccer game someone on our team gets injured... (no joking).Next week Thurs. exams start :S and I'm soo not ready for chem or physics!** **But then we hav X-mas break in 2 weeks!!** **Anyway, don't have ntn personal really to tell you all; sorry this is a sort of sucky diary entry, but wen my life gets more interesting I'll let you know! ^_^ Anyway, enough of my drabble... On with the story:**

* * *

**-Chapter 12- The Second Day of Camp**

**DISCLAIMER:** **If I had one wish, Inuyasha would be mine!**

Sango was awakened by the sunlight that streamed through the window of the cabin. It shone directly on her face, making it impossible for her to sleep. She stirred slightly, and then her eyes flew open. Damn. She couldn't sleep anymore. She looked slowly around the cabin, expecting to see her pink and black room, or even Kagome's pink fluffy room, but instead she found herself in a huge pink and purple room. Her face screwed up in confusion. Where was she? She looked around slowly, absorbing the room and processing it into her mind. Strange. She wasn't in her bed. She was in a bunk bed. What was going on?

Then it suddenly clicked to her. She was at summer camp! Her mom had _forced _her and Kagome to go. She groaned to herself. She had thought that it was all a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't. This was reality. Sango felt like crying as she dragged herself out of bed. Her whole summer; down the tubes! She and Kagome had had it all planned out so perfectly! But where were they now? In summer camp...

"Damn you mom," Sango muttered to herself. Immediately she started planning her revenge on her mom for getting her stuck in this lame summer camp.

Sango walked over to the dresser still grumbling about how evil her mom was. She started to brush her hair in the mirror when something caught her eye and she stopped brushing immediately. She squinted hard in the mirror, and then looked down at herself. Wait a minute. Something was wrong. Why was she still in the clothes from yesterday? Hadn't she worn them at the party last night? So why was she still wearing them? Didn't she change before she went bed? As a matter of fact, _when _did she get to bed? Last thing she remembered, she was dancing and then everything went black. So... when did she get back to the cabin from the party?

Sango walked over to Rin's bed. Under the blanket was Rin all curled up into an adorable little ball. Sango rolled her eyes as she carefully peeled back the cover, to get a better glimpse at the small girl. She slept peacefully, but Sango wasn't concerned about that. She wanted to see what Rin was wearing. To her surprise, Rin was still in her clothes from the party as well. Hmmm... so Rin hadn't changed either. Strange... very strange...

Quickly Sango ran through all the possibilities in her head. One: she could have sleepwalked here. But that wasn't likely. She never sleepwalked. Not _ever_. Okay option two: she had actually imagined going to the party when in reality she had never left the cabin. Of course that would mean that she was crazy... Okay, on to option three! Someone carried her here. But who? No one here really knew her that well except for Kagome and Rin, and they were probably too weak to lift her. So who could have carried her then?

Sango inhaled deeply and a sweet smell drifted into her nose. She looked around confused. What smelled so good? She grabbed the front of her shirt and put it to her nose and inhaled deeply. It was her shirt! She smelled… so good! Must be the cologne/ perfume of the person who had carried her. But who? Who did she know that smelled so good? She thought hard on it, and then suddenly gasped. It couldn't be who she thought it was... could it? Would he actually...? Well, guess there was only one way to find out. She'd have to do a smell comparison at breakfast...

Speaking of breakfast, she, Kagome and Rin should get going! She headed over to Rin's bed and yanked the covers off this time. She shook Rin's shoulders and whispered her name repeatedly. The small girl stirred slightly before mumbling, "No... too... much... PANCAKES!"

Sango rolled her eyes and giggled. Silly Rin. She shook Rin harder until finally she awoke. Her eyes opened and she stared up at Sango sleepily.

"Mmmm… Sango? What are you doing in my room?" she mumbled. Sango smiled. No one was used to the fact that they were at summer camp instead of their own house.

"Rin, we're at summer camp, remember?"

"Hmmm...? Summer... camp?" Rin said sleepily. "How'd I get here?"

"The bus took us here. Wake up Rin!"

"Ugh, I'm up!" Even as she said it, Rin rolled back over and pulled the covers over her head. Sango sighed. She didn't want to have to do this...

"Sesshomaru stopped by the cabin earlier. He said he wants to meet you at breakfast in the next ten minutes."

Immediately Rin jumped out of bed, and without saying a word rushed into the bathroom to shower. Sango giggled at Rin's overexcitement. Looks like _someone _had a crush on Sesshomaru… (not calling any names 'ahem, *cough cough* _Rin'_)… Should Sango tell her that she was lying...? Eh... maybe later.

Well, Rin was taking a shower now, so guess Sango should start getting ready too. She went over to the closet and browsed through her clothes to pick out an outfit. She pulled out two tops and held them up in front of her in the mirror. Hmmm... red or blue? Agh! She couldn't choose! Wait a minute... she could ask Kagome! Quickly she headed over to Kagome's bed and climbed up the ladder. She threw back to the covers, but instead of seeing a figure with long, raven hair she saw... nothing! Sango was puzzled. Where in the world was Kagome? If someone had lifted her and Rin back their cabins last night, wouldn't they have lifted Kagome back too? So where was she?

Did she get up early? Nah. She had gotten less sleep than Sango yesterday morning. In fact, leave it up to Kagome she would still be sleeping until probably 3:00. So why wasn't she in bed now? Was it possible that she went to visit... _someone_? Or... what if she never came home?

Suddenly Sango heard voices outside the bedroom door. Immediately she froze and listened. She heard a feminine voice and a rough, masculine voice talking. It sounded like Kagome and... Inuyasha? He was asking her if she was okay or something. Then she heard Kagome tell him to save her a seat next to him at breakfast. Oohh... then heard footsteps, then Inuyasha stopped and said something to her, and then she heard the door slam.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. She rushed over to the door and without hesitating she yanked it open. Standing there was a surprised looking Kagome. Her hand hung in the air, curled around space (where the doorknob once was) and her body was frozen in an awkward position, as if she had just been about to walk. Sango's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Ka...Kagome?" she said hesitantly.

"Sango?" Kagome blinked in surprise.

"In the flesh. What are you doing...? I mean, why are you out there?"

"Oh... um...well, you know, just catching some fresh, morning air," Kagome said uncomfortably. "And you?"

"I just woke up..."

"Oh. You're waking up pretty late," Kagome said awkwardly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Seriously now Kagome. Let's drop the charade and just tell me straight up what's going on," Sango said. Kagome tried to look innocent.

"What charade?" she asked in a poor attempt at an angelic voice. Sango rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, fine. Forget it. But I'd like to know why I just heard Inuyasha's voice a few minute ago."

"Eh?" Kagome said, surprised. Sango gave a tiny smirk.

"Yea. You told him to save you a seat at breakfast?"

Kagome looked away from Sango's stare sheepishly. She had heard that...?!

"Maybe..." she mumbled, avoiding Sango's eyes. Sango gave a bigger smirk this time. She got her.

"So, would you care to come inside and explain to me why he was in our cabin and why you're up so early? And while you're at it, you may as well tell me why you're in the same clothes from last night," Sango said. Kagome just nodded her head, still looking down. Sango turned to walk inside the bedroom, but then stopped when she saw Kagome still standing there. She turned back around to face her best friend.

"You coming?"

"Um... well... you see... the thing is... I can't move," Kagome whispered. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My legs are like jelly right now. If I walk, I'll collapse. Inuyasha... he... uh... had to carry me here," Kagome said, a little embarrassed.

"In his arms?" Sango asked surprised.

"Yea..."

"Okay, that's it! You are spilling everything NOW!" Sango said.

"I have to get inside first San!" Kagome whined.

"Oh yea. Rin! Come here!" Sango yelled. Rin appeared a few seconds later with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and hair.

"Yes? Oh, Kagome-chan, when did you get here?"

"No time for small talk Rin. We have to help lift her inside," Sango said.

"Why?"

"She'll explain later," Sango said, shooting Kagome a meaningful look. Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Okay Rin, I'll grab her legs, you get her arms. Got it?" Sango said.

"Okay," Rin nodded. Sango carefully lifted up Kagome from her legs and Rin lifted her by the arms and in that way the two girls carried their best friend into the bedroom and lay her down on the extra bed. Then, they collapsed on the bed, tired.

"Phew Kags! You need to work out or something! You're so heavy!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome's face turned red.

"Or maybe you guys are just weak!" she shot back, "You can't expect those puny arms to be able to lift a cardboard box let alone me!"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. On to more important matters," she said. "Tell us why you're just coming back to the cabin. And why I heard Inuyasha's voice. And why you're still in your clothes from last night."

Kagome looked away sheepishly.

"Well...you see...it's a long story really..."

Sango glanced at the clock. "I got time," she said, although she really didn't...

Kagome sighed. Guess there was no avoiding it any longer.

"Okay...I'll tell you. But _please _don't freak out or anything," she begged. Sango and Rin nodded. Kagome sighed again. "Okay, here's how it all happened...

"This morning I woke up and started freaking out because I wasn't in my room... only to find out that I was in Inuyasha's cabin..."

Rin and Sango gasped.

"In his lap..."

They gasped again, louder this time.

"With his arms wrapped around me..."

This time their gasps were very loud and in a tone almost akin to horror.

"Are you serious Kags?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded sheepishly.

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that you slept with Inuyasha-kun?" Rin said. "Well there's no denying the fact that you love him now!"

"Rin!" Kagome yelled. "Don't say it like that! Please! It makes me sound... well... sort of like a slut. And I'm _not_. Sure, I may have slept in his cabin, but it's not like we _did _anything. I mean; how could we? I was just in his lap in the sofa..."

"I think the question here is how could you _not_!" Rin said evilly. Kagome shot her a dark look.

"Not funny Rin!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sango interrupted. "How'd you end up in his cabin in the first place?"

Kagome looked down at her hands.

"Well...you see... we kind of fell asleep at the party so someone lifted us back to our cabins, and Inuyasha just _happened _to be the one to lift me. And... well... he was taking me back to our cabin with you guys but... there were some technical difficulties..."

"Technical difficulties?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well _physical_ difficulties."

"Explain," Rin demanded.

"Okay, I was _sort of _having a bad dream and so my arms _may _have locked around his neck tightly and _maybe_ he couldn't have gotten them off so he _sort of_ had to carry me back to his cabin so that we both could sleep..." Kagome responded. Her friends stared at her curiously.

"So what you're _really_ saying is that you grabbed Inuyasha in a tight choke old and he didn't want to wake you so he took you back to his cabin and you slept in his lap and his arms cuddling up to him all night?" Rin said.

"No! Maybe... okay yes," Kagome sighed. Rin and Sango squealed in delight and laughter. "But you have to promise _not _to tell _anyone_!" she said firmly.

"We promise!" they both said simultaneously.

"Good," Kagome said, relief washing over her face. After that, the room was silent for a while. Then, Rin had to go and break the beautiful silence (grrr... that Rin! Lol)

"So did ya kiss him?"

Kagome almost fell off the edge of the bed when Rin asked that. She stared incredulously at Rin, her features twisting into a look akin to horror, but Rin just stared at her with a totally innocent look on her face, as if she had just asked her a totally normal question.

"What?! RIN!" Kagome shrieked.

"Well? Did ya?"

"NO RIN! WHY WOULD I?!" Kagome demanded.

"Well you like him don't you?"

Now Kagome's face was burning red. What was Rin talking about?!

"Where'd you get that idea Rin?!" Kagome asked, a little freaked out.

"'Cause he lifted you back to your cabin and you asked him to save you a seat at breakfast and you guys are always together," Rin said innocently. Kagome was speechless (really what was there for her to say?) Rin smiled smugly.

"Rin is right!" she declared happily. Kagome glared at Rin.

"Rin! I do not like him, and I _definitely_ did not kiss him!" she said. Rin pouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kagome said curtly.

"Well that's no fun."

Kagome sweat-dropped as she stared at Rin. Weird girl…

"Hey Kags, do you have your watch on you?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Huh? Yea, why?" Kagome responded.

"'Cause this clock on the nightstand is wrong. I want to know the time so that I can set it."

"Oh. It's 12:30 p.m.," Kagome replied absent-mindedly.

"Thanks," Sango said. She proceeded to set the clock on the nightstand while Kagome and Rin just sat there staring into space. Then, as if a switch was clicked on in Kagome's head, she suddenly realized the meaning that her words.

"12:30?!" she exclaimed. "Omigosh! I'm supposed to meet Inuyasha! Aw crap; I'm gonna be late!"

Before Sango or Rin could say anything, Kagome peeled off her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Sango and Rin exchanged a look.

"Okay then..." Rin said. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Guess I should go shower too then," Sango said. Rin nodded.

"Yea, 'cause you don't look too beautiful right now," she joked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Rin?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Go put on some clothes."

Twenty minutes later all three girls were dressed and ready to go (Rin had been ready to go ten minutes ago, but the girls had _insisted_ on her helping them with their outfit choices).

"So, how do I look?" Kagome asked, spinning around for her friends to see her outfit from all angles. She was wearing a red halter top and tan khaki short-shorts with red sandals. Her hair was still straight from the day before and she wore it hanging down over her shoulders.

"Like you're going on a date with a hottie," Sango replied grinning. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well at least I'm not all dressed up for a date with Miroku," she shot back. Sango made a face. She was wearing a pink tank top, dark blue denim minis and pink flip-flops.

"I _don't_ have a date with that _pervert_," she said, putting emphasis on her words. "But _you_ have a date with _Inuyasha_," she added evilly. Kagome's face turned red.

"Do not!" she cried. "I just asked him to save me a seat! God; is that such a crime?!"

Sango took one step back.

"Touchy!" she said. Kagome flushed.

"Sorry," she apologized. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatevz."

"Can we get going?!" Rin suddenly said. "The boys must be out there already and I don't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting!"

Sango and Kagome stared at Rin surprised. Since when did Rin care about keeping the guys waiting?

"Well, excuse us for holding you away from your Prince Charming," Sango said sarcastically.

"Yea Rin. We totally didn't mean make you late for your little tet-a-let with Sesshomaru," Kagome said grinning. Rin blushed.

"Guys!" she complained. They burst out laughing.

"Kidding Rin! Let's go!"

* * *

"Do you see the girls anywhere?" an impatient Inuyasha asked. His foot was tapping and his eyebrow was twitching very nervously and Miroku couldn't help but snicker.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Remember, with girls you must always exercise patience. When it comes to time they are a whole hour off from us guys. You just have to learn to live with it."

"Why the hell can't they get dressed in ten minutes?!" Inuyasha demanded. "What do they have to fix that we don't?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. Did he really want him to answer that?

"Well, I would assume that they would take hours just to pick out the right outfit. Then they have to put on makeup and then curl their hair and tweeze their eyebrows. Then they have to ask their friends' opinions, and if it's bad they have to start the process all over. And when they are finally done, they look at themselves in the mirror and moan and groan over any imperfections and try to fix it. _Then_ I think they are ready."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku incredulously. His mouth hung open in disbelief at what his friend had just said.

"Girls go through all of _that _just to meet us guys?!" he exclaimed. Miroku nodded.

"Yes my friend. Little things such as this "lunch" which has little to no importance to us may be a big deal to girls. In fact, some of them might think of it as a date, and go all out to impress us when we're not even aware of it."

"Wow..." Inuyasha whistled. This was the first time hearing stuff like this. "I wonder if Kagome thinks of this as a date..." he mused to himself. Miroku shrugged.

"Maybe. Who knows? The female mind is a complex and complicated place filled with deep, dark mysterious wonders that guys aren't supposed to enter," he said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Riiight. Thank you Mr. Philosopher," he said sarcastically. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Hey, aren't those the girls there?" he asked suddenly. Inuyasha's head immediately snapped to the direction where Miroku was pointing, and sure enough the girls were standing there looking around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you see the guys anywhere?" Kagome asked searching through the crowd of children.

"Nope. But I _do _see two hotties over there," Sango said, smiling and looking at two cute, shirtless guys sitting at table in the corner.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded.

"Sorry..." she muttered.

"Hey...is that Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Where?" Rin asked.

"There," Kagome said, pointing in one direction.

"You mean the idiot waving at us frantically?"

"Uh, yea…"

"Oh. Yea… I think that is Inuyasha," Rin said squinting so that she could see better.

"He sure looks stupid," Sango commented. All three girls sweat-dropped.

"Well, I think we'd better go over to them before he hurts himself," Kagome said. All three girls giggled as they walked over to the table where Miroku and Inuyasha sat. When they arrived, they stopped walking and just stared at the two, who stared back.

"You can stop waving your arms around now Inuyasha," Kagome laughed. "I'm here."

Inuyasha stopped waving his arms and just smiled at Kagome. She smiled back.

"You really looked like a lunatic just now," she said. Inuyasha just said,

"Hi."

"Hi," she said back, still smiling.

"I saved you a seat," Inuyasha said, motioning to the empty chair beside him.

"Thanks." Kagome walked over to him and sat down. He sat down too, and turned his body toward her in his chair, just staring at her. She stared back at him, not quite sure why, but she didn't really want to look away. And neither did he.

"Hey Miroku," Sango and Rin greeted the black-haired boy. He smiled at them.

"Hello ladies. Nice to see you again. Especially you Sango." He winked at her and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Please sit," he said, pulling out two chairs on either side of him. The girls shrugged and sat down; Sango on his right and Rin on his left.

"So, did you guys sleep well last night?" Sango asked everyone. All she got in response was murmurs and sighs and groans. "Neither did I," she said grinning.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Miroku and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't keep track of that bastard," Inuyasha said, still staring at Kagome.

"Oh, so I'm a bastard now am I?" a cool voice suddenly asked. Instantly everyone felt chills go up their spines, and all heads turned toward the source of the voice. Standing behind Inuyasha was none other than Sesshomaru, and he didn't look very happy.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped happily. All heads turned towards Rin with raised eyebrows, including Sesshomaru.

"Is this how you talk about me when I'm not in your presence?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, ignoring Rin.

"Yea, you got a problem with it?" Inuyasha sneered.

"And what if I do?" Sesshomaru inquired coolly.

"Then come and fix it you bastard," Inuyasha challenged. Kagome quirked an eyebrow, and so did Sesshomaru. He moved dangerously close to Inuyasha and Kagome could see that this would be a fight. Rin did too, because Kagome heard her draw in her breath sharply. She looked over at Rin, and you could see the nervous fear in her eyes. Looked like it was time to break up this fight.

"Come on guys!" Kagome quickly jumped in. "Its way too early in the morning to be fighting like this!"

Both brothers turned to Kagome and glared at her. Hard.

"Actually, its 1:30 in the afternoon," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Fool."

Kagome was offended. She was just trying to stop a fight! Inuyasha noticed the look of offense of Kagome's face.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! And _don't_ call her a fool!" he sneered. Kagome was surprised. He was sticking up for her?

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended your wench. I didn't realize you loved her so much," Sesshomaru replied. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's face lit up.

"I do not love her!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's just one of my friends!"

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem so to me."

"Go burn in hell you son of a bi-"

"Sooo!" Rin quickly cut Inuyasha off. "Who's hungry?"

Again only murmurs and sighs were heard from everyone. Real conversational crowd.

"You hungry Rin?" Sango asked.

"No not really," Rin said. A couple of seconds later her stomach growled quite loudly, proving her wrong. Sango stared curiously at her stomach. Rin blushed.

"Well...maybe a little..." she said sheepishly. Sango laughed.

"Well come on. Let's go get some food."

"Awesome!"

The two girls started to walk off when they were stopped by a male voice.

"Wait! I'm coming too!"

They turned around and saw Miroku heading towards them. He smiled at Sango, and she smiled back until she realized what she was doing. Her smile was quickly changed to a look of indifference.

"Fine. Whatever," she said, trying to hide her delight. Miroku caught on though, and he continued to smile as all three walked off.

"Hey Sesshomaru! You want anything?" Rin called to the daiyoukai. He looked up at her surprised.

"No. I don't eat human food," he stated simply. Rin's eyebrows furrowed, but she just shrugged.

"Okay then."

After Rin, Miroku and Sango left, it was only Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left at the table. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other and Kagome could feel the tension between the two brothers.

"So, um, guys... nice weather huh?" Kagome said lamely, in a pathetic attempt at light conversation. Again the two boys turned to glare at her and she instantly felt stupid. What was up with them?!

"I guess so," Inuyasha said, not really caring. Kagome felt like an idiot. Sesshomaru just turned around and wordlessly left the table.

"Hey! Where you going?" Kagome called to him.

"I'll be back," he said, not turning to her. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Is he always so... friendly?" she asked Inuyasha. He just shrugged and went back to staring at her. This time she began to feel self-conscious.

"Um...Inuyasha? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked awkwardly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, snapping out of whatever daze he was in. "Oh, sorry. It's just that... well...you look nice..." he said shyly. Kagome couldn't help a smile from creeping onto her lips.

"Thanks," she said happily. He smiled back.

"Oh yea. About earlier this morning..." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Well, sorry if I seemed a bit snappish or anything. It was just such a… surprise, y'know?"

"Yea. Of course. It's cool," Inuyasha said as if it were no big deal. Kagome stared at him hard. Waking up in someone's cabin in their lap with their arms curled around you and your arms around their waist was _so _a big deal! Unless it had happened to Inuyasha before... somehow that thought made Kagome a little... jealous?

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh. Yea, sure. Shoot."

"Do you-"

Suddenly he was cut off by the arrival of their three friends.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Sango announced in a sing-song voice.

'_Oh great...' _Kagome thought wryly.

"Hope you two didn't do anything _naughty_ while I was gone," she said winking at them. Their faces turned red.

"Sango!" they both cried in unison. She laughed.

"Chillax guys! I'm kidding!" she said. "Our Kagome's too much of a good girl to do anything _scandalous_ with a boy, right Kagome?"

Kagome's face burned at the memory of that morning, with her emerging from Inuyasha's cabin in his arms, still in the clothes from last night.

"Right..." she mumbled. Inuyasha noticed the look on her face and the tone in her voice, but he didn't question her.

"So, that's lunch?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Sango's plate. On it was a hard-boiled egg, two pieces of toast with jelly and some orange juice. She nodded.

"Yup."

"Yum yum..." he said sarcastically. They all giggled.

"Yea well Rin practically emptied the lunch table," Sango said, shooting a look at Rin's tray. It was piled so high that it was blocking her face.

"Don't know where all that's going anyway..." Sango muttered. Rin laughed.

"In my stomach silly," she chirped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He looked over at Miroku's empty tray.

"And I'm guessing that you're testing the new 'invisible food' that they've been bragging about?" he joked. Kagome, Sango and Rin snickered. Miroku shot him a dirty look.

"Not funny," he said. "I wasn't hungry."

"Then why'd you go with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"So that Sango and Rin wouldn't have to walk alone. It was the gentlemanly thing to do," he said, trying to sound all noble. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So why'd you bring back an empty tray?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at the tray.

"Oh, it's your birthday present," he said, sliding it over to Inuyasha. "There weren't any more doggy bowls. Sorry."

The girls burst out laughing at that and Miroku smirked. Inuyasha however didn't find that funny at all. He scowled at Miroku and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Not funny," he sneered. Miroku just gave him a "now you see how it feels" look.

"I like you guys. You're funny," Rin said giggling.

"Me two," Kagome agreed.

"Definitely," Sango said. The boys exchanged a look of surprise.

"We like you girls too," Miroku said smiling.

"Yea. A lot," Inuyasha said, staring straight into Kagome's eyes. She gulped and her throat suddenly felt dry.

"T-thanks," she whispered back, unable to look away from him, which was just as good because Inuyasha wouldn't look away from her either.

"Hey, where's Kouga?" Miroku suddenly asked, snapping Inuyasha and Kagome out of their trance.

"Oh yea. Where _is_ wolf boy?" Sango asked, looking around surprised.

"Feh. That mangy wolf overslept. He didn't wake up from last night and I sure wasn't gonna do it. I like it better when he's not around _anyway_," Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He must have been tired," she commented.

"Nah. He just needed his beauty sleep. Did you see how ugly he looked yesterday?" Miroku said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Miroku, you can't sleep ugliness away you know, so he's just wasting his time. His only two options are to either wear a mask or get plastic surgery," Inuyasha said grinning. Everyone laughed again.

"Right you are my friend. But Kouga doesn't know that yet. He's still trying to fix his face by sleeping with those girl facial masks. Poor fool doesn't know that they don't actually work."

"Hey, he didn't have anyone to tell him that boys aren't supposed to wear facial masks or curlers when they sleep, so we can't be too hard on the sissy," Inuyasha snickered.

"Hey, look on the bright side. With him sleeping in those curlers, his hair will be nice and curly and have good body to it," Miroku said. By the time he and Inuyasha were done the girls were on the floor laughing.

"No...more..." Kagome said between laughs.

"Can't...breathe..." Sango gasped for air.

"My stomach hurts!" Rin exclaimed, holding her sides. The three girls just couldn't stop laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku just sat there beaming, happy because of their appreciative audience.

"Thank you! Thank you! That was the comedy stylings of Miroku and Inuyasha! We will be back next week with the latest installment entitled "Sesshomaru: a dog or a demon?" Miroku said. Everyone laughed at that until something they all saw slowly caused their giggles to dissolve and the smile to drop off of their faces. Miroku however didn't seem to see what made their smiles disappear because he still had a huge smile on his face. He looked at his friends' expressions confused.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked puzzled, but they were no longer looking at him. They seemed to be looking at something behind him with terror-struck expressions.

"So you're making jokes about now are you?" came a cold voice. Suddenly Miroku knew why they had stopped laughing. Slowly, and cringing, he turned around only to see Sesshomaru standing there. His mouth was a thin line and he looked unhappy (not that he ever looked happy...)

"Sesshomaru! Back so soon?" Miroku asked nervously. Sesshomaru just glared at him wordlessly.

"Why were you making fun of me?" he asked. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"I wasn't! I swear! I was making fun of Kouga! Tell him guys!" he said, frantically looking to his friends for help. They all looked down at the table or at something else, all avoiding his gaze. They didn't say a word. He sweat-dropped again.

'_Some friends...' _he thought wryly to himself.

"I don't appreciate you talking about me when I'm not here," Sesshomaru said, moving closer to Miroku. Miroku backed up a little, but he had no space to move because his back was up against the table.

"Can't we settle this in a more civil manner? Like perhaps checkers?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"No."

"Hey Sesshomaru, what are you doing today?" a tiny voice suddenly piped up. All heads turned to Rin, including Sesshomaru.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, mind if I hang out with you then?"

"Yes."

"Aww c'mon Sesshomaru! Please?" Rin pleaded. She looked up from under long eyelashes and gave him a puppy dog pout. He was about to say "no", but there was just something about his look that made him unable to deny her request. He struggled internally with himself, because his mind wanted to say no, but his heart was saying yes. Finally he spat out the word "Okay" much to the surprise of everyone at the table (you could tell they were surprised because everyone gasped loudly).

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed happily. Everyone looked astonished from Rin to Sesshomaru and back to Rin. You could practically read their thoughts: unbelievable.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rin asked, getting up to walk over to Sesshomaru.

"I don't know."

"Well then, hows about we go for a walk through the forest?" she suggested. Sesshomaru again felt that internal conflict. Yes or no? Yes or no? YES OR NO?! He just sighed. There was no point fighting it. She was going to get her own way in the end anyway.

"Whatever," he said grudgingly. Everyone gasped again. "Just don't annoy me."

"Will do!" Rin chirped happily. "Come on! Let's go!"

She happily skipped out of the cafeteria waving goodbye to her astonished friends. Sesshomaru on the other hand trudged out of the room as if he were on his death sentence. Ah well...

* * *

**Okay, so there it is... I kinda realize that their days are too long lol. I mean its only the second day of camp! T_T Im gonna hav to cut my chappies shorter... sigh. Well anyway, what do ya think?? Please R&R (read and review). Constructive criticism is welcome :) And thanks to all those who reviewed my other chapters! I love you guys!!! the constructive criticism was good too. Anyways, I'm out! until next time:  
**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^**


	13. What are we gonna do today?

**Hey guys! Ok, I took a little long to update this chappie, and exams finished on Thurs so I totally slacked off... :S GOMENASAI! T_T Exams were a killer tho! Lol but I** **went to a boat cruise party on Sat/ and it was sooo fun! lol i danced for the first time in my life... and then we won our game in soccer again and we're still first :)** **Its officially Christmas break for us! And I have absolutely nothing to do until weekend comes... -_- Neway thats my life so far in a nutshell lol**. **Well, let me stop running on with my life hehe on to the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**-Chapter 13-What are we gonna do today?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE dont own him (Inuyasha)  
**

"Alrighty then... so Rin has her plans for today..." Kagome said once Sesshomaru and Rin had left and everyone had gotten over the shock of the whole thing. "So that leaves us four. What should we do?"

Everyone seemed to think for a moment. Then, Sango suddenly said,

"Oh, Kags! Why don't we join that arts and crafts club?! It should be so much fun!"

"Oh yea! We could make a bunch of cute girly stuff, and it would be a great way to spend time together!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"I know right!" Sango gushed. "And then we could make something totally awesome and give it to our boyfriends if we get any!"

Kagome blushed at this.

"Yea right..." she said softly. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Girls.

"So when should we go?" Sango asked Kagome.

"How about now?"

"Great!"

Both girls got up and started to walk away when Miroku's voice suddenly stopped them.

"Hold on right there ladies," he said. Both girls stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Sango said impatiently.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm afraid Sango's schedule for today is completely booked out," Miroku said. Both girls stared at him confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Sango and I have a date today," Miroku said coolly. Both girls' mouths dropped open.

"What?!" they shrieked in unison.

"Oh, you are _very _mistaken! _Very_ mistaken indeed! I don't' have ANY date with your perverted butt!" Sango yelled angrily.

"Oh, you forgot? How unfortunate," Miroku said.

"I didn't forget _anything_ 'cause I never _made_ anything in the first place!" Sango shouted. Miroku just sat there staring at her totally calm... Kagome looked back and forth from Miroku's calm demeanor to Sango's fuming form.

"Well, which one is it San? Do you have a date with Miroku here or not?" she asked confused. Sango turned to Kagome incredulously.

"NOT! I just said it twice! I don't have a date with Sir-touches-a lot over there," she said, jerking her thumb in Miroku's direction. Inuyasha snickered but Sango shot him a look which quickly shut him up.

"I don't know San... Miroku looks pretty confident..." Kagome said doubtfully. Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Are you saying that you believe that perv over me?!" she demanded. Kagome ignored her, instead turning to Miroku.

"Why don't you explain Miroku? Before Sango has a seizure?" Kagome suggested. Miroku smiled.

"Don't you remember my dear Sango?" he began.

"Don't call me your dear _anything_!" Sango snapped. Miroku's smile didn't falter at her tone.

"My apologies. Last night, at the party, when we were dancing, you said that we could talk about why you were mad at me over smoothies."

Sango's face slowly lit up first in realization and then in horror. Her mouth dropped opened and her eyes grew wide.

"You… you thought I meant a date?!" she asked horrified, pointing a shaking finger at him.

"But you did. I said "It's a date then!" and you just smiled," Miroku said. Sango scowled at him.

"It wasn't a smile. It was a grimace and you just mistook it for a smile 'cause you were too busy being stupid and perverted to pay attention!" Sango said in a rather rude tone. Miroku still looked happy, perhaps even a little amused…

"You can say what you want, but you agreed to it, so it's still a date," he said arrogantly.

"No it's not! I'm not going out on a date with you!" Sango said angrily.

"Oh chill San. Just go on a date with the guy," Kagome said. All heads snapped to her in surprise.

"What?! What do you mean 'just go go on a date with the guy'?!" Sango demanded, horrified.

"I mean; give him a chance. It could be a nice opportunity for you two to become friends... maybe even more…" Kagome said winking. Sango made a face. "Besides, you said yourself that you hope to get a summer hottie. Miroku may just be him. And he's really cute too!" Kagome said. Miroku smiled happily.

"Summer hottie? Cute? More than friends? I am _so _scoring it with the chicks this summer!" Miroku whispered arrogantly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's only Kagome and Sango. Besides, they're our friends. No need to go crazy," Inuyasha whispered back.

"Yea, but they're _both _hot!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"San, just give Miroku a chance. Who knows... you might find out that you actually like him," Kagome said smiling. Sango snorted.

"Like something on that idiot? Doubt that!"

"But aren't you guys friends?"

"Well...yea..."

"And didn't you have fun with him at the party last night?"

"Maybe..."

"Exactly! See?"

"See what? What's your point?" Sango asked warily.

"Just go with him San. And if he tries anything perverted kick him where the sun don't shine," Kagome said. Sango laughed. Inuyasha on the other hand raised an eyebrow at that, and then slowly reached down to protect his...erm... nether regions...

"So... is it a yes or a no?" Miroku asked hopefully. Sango sighed and turned to him. She hesitated for a while before finally saying,

"Okay. I'll spend the day with you. BUT you _have_ to promise to keep your hands TO YOURSELF! Got that?" Sango said firmly. Miroku nodded eagerly. Sango glared at him suspiciously for a few seconds. Then, her expression softened and she gave a resigning sigh.

"Fine," she said, sticking out her hand. "Let's go."

"Yes!" Miroku exclaimed. He grabbed Sango's hand and the two proceeded to leave.

"Hey San! Wait!" Kagome called. They stopped and Sango turned around.

"Yea?"

"Why are you holding Miroku's hand?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. So that he won't try to touch me in any inappropriate way whatsoever," Sango answered simply, squeezing Miroku's hand hard to make her point. He winced in pain and Kagome laughed.

"Okie-dokie. See you at lunch then?"

"Yea...whenever that is..." Sango said dryly. Kagome laughed again.

"Alright. Have fun you two love-birds," she said smiling. Sango made a face and stuck her tongue out at Kagome before her and Miroku left the cafeteria.

After Miroku and Sango were out of sight, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" she asked sighing. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"No not really," he said in an indifferent tone. Kagome gave him "a look".

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly say that they don't look good together!" she said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't care either way," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well you know what I think?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think that we look really good together..." she suddenly said in a soft tone. She slowly moved her body close to him. Inuyasha's muscles immediately tensed.

"W-what? Are you serious?" he asked in a nervous tone. Kagome smiled.

"Mmmhmmm... don't you think so...?" she purred. She moved closer to him until their faces were close together. Inuyasha started to sweat and his heart thumped hard in his chest.

'_What's going on?' _he thought to himself. _'What's all this all of a sudden?'_

"A-Are you serious K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome didn't answer. She just stared straight into his eyes for a very long time. Then, she started to move closer to him, and she closed her eyes as if she were going to kiss him. Inuyasha froze, unable to move his body. All he could do was watch as the raven-haired girl's lips came closer to his…

Suddenly Kagome broke away from him and smiled.

"Just kidding!" she said brightly. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and he stared at her surprised and confused.

"Huh?"

"Did you actually think I was gonna kiss you? Please!" Kagome said. She giggled lightly. Poor Inuyasha just sat there staring at her dumb-founded. Kagome studied his expression before gasping.

"No way! You _actually_ thought I was serious!" she laughed. Inuyasha's cheeks glowed red.

"Nyaha!" she said. She stuck her tongue out and winked at him. "I was just getting you back for yesterday! And you said _I _was gullible!"

She dissolved into a fit of giggles again, but Inuyasha didn't find any of it funny. He crossed his arms and pouted and turned his head away from Kagome.

"You're heartless," he said in a petulant tone. Kagome smiled.

"Aw, lighten up! It was just a joke! Besides, why would you want to kiss me anyway?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at that. She was totally right... why _would _he want to kiss her? I mean, she was _okay _looking, but he _definitely _didn't like her in _that_ way!

"I guess you're right..." he said slowly. Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"Right about what?"

"Nothing. Let's just pretend none of that ever happened, okay?"

"Ano..."

"Good! That's settled then!" Inuyasha said abruptly. "So, nice weather huh?"

Kagome stilled looked confused. Did he just change the subject without her realizing it?

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Perfect for playing a game don't you think?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you play any sports?"

Damn! He was good!

"Funny you should ask that, 'cause, you know, back home I'm like an _awesome_ volleyball player. I'm the captain of the team, and our team always places in the top three in national tournaments and stuff... not to brag or anything," Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah? Well our school team _is _the top... not to brag or anything," he said cockily. Kagome's smile immediately disappeared.

"Yeah, maybe with the kindergarteners. I hate to burst your bubble, but I play with big kids, not toddlers."

"Well I hate to burst _your _bubble, but 10 years old isn't 'big'."

"Hey! I play with my brother all the time, and he's mature for a 10 year old!" Kagome said defensively. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome quickly shut up.

"Whatever. Our team are champions, _not _chumpions."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. Was he _dissing_ her?!

"I'm sorry. That isn't by any chance a _challenge_ is it?" she asked incredulously.

"And what if it is?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"Well then I guess I'd just have to accept and then kick your sorry butt thereby proving my far superiority to your inferior skills," Kagome said smirking. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then. How about we have a one-on-one volleyball match? Winner is the more superior. Loser is an ass."

"Okay. But let's make more this interesting..."

"How?"

Kagome seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I know! The loser has to do an embarrassing task. _Anything_ that the winner picks!" Kagome said smiling evilly. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide.

"Wow! Nice!" he said, appraisal in his voice. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"Well, I know what I'll make you do when I win. You're gonna have to walk around in a banana costume, cluck like a chicken every time someone laughs, do a banana dance in front of everyone and go up to a bunch of random people and tell them that they look delicious enough to eat, and then ask them if they want a banana!" Inuyasha said with a wicked gleam in his eye. Kagome's face turned red. Just the thought of her actually doing that was... unthinkable!

"Okay then. When _I _win... I'll make you wear a dog collar that says "Rover" on it and I'll carry you around on a leash. Every time I throw a stick, ball or frisbee you have to run and fetch it, whenever I whistle and call your name you have to come to me and when I tell you to sit or stay you have to be obedient. Plus, every time a stranger comes near you, you have to bark like a dog. _And, _whenever you go to eat, you have to eat out of a doggy bowl with the word "Fido" on it," Kagome said grinning. By the time she was done, a look of horror had replaced the smug look on Inuyasha's face, and Kagome seemed pleased with his overall reaction. That girl was EVIL!

"Fine. I'll take you up on that offer 'cause I've never lost a game before in my life."

"Well, prepare to start," Kagome said. "Get your dog collar ready."

"Get your banana costume ready."

"Let's go then!" Kagome said. Swiftly, they got up from the table and headed outside to the volleyball court to begin their grudge match.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru... do you know where you're going?" Rin asked the daiyoukai. She looked up at him and he could see the faintest hint of fear in her eyes.

"I'm a supreme demon lord. I have a natural sense of direction," he answered.

"Yea but... these are woods... with... wolves..." Rin gulped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"I'm just saying..."

"Are you by any chance scared?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked up at him. His eyes seemed curious, almost amused at the thought of her, weak little Rin, afraid. Immediately she fixed her face into something she hoped looked brave.

"Me scared? No! Not at all...!" she said trying to sound tough, but Sesshomaru's expression made it clear that he didn't believe her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, howling sound in the distance. Rin shrieked and clung onto Sesshomaru's clothes. Her brave expression had completely vanished; the fear was totally obvious on her face. She felt a slight rumbling sound come from beside her, and she looked up only to see Sesshomaru looking completely amused. He wasn't smiling of course, but you could see that he found the situation totally funny.

"Not scared huh?" he asked. Rin looked away embarrassed.

"It just... startled me is all..." she mumbled sheepishly. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"You're shaking," he stated simply. Rin looked down at her hands surprised. She _was _shaking. She had thought that the ground was just rumbling beneath her.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, _almost_ sympathetically. Rin looked up at him, touched. His eyes actually held some degree of concern in it for her. When he caught her looking at him he quickly looked away.

"Not that I care or anything. I was just merely curious," he added, but Rin knew that he was lying.

"You're right... I am scared," Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at her stunned that she admitted it.

"Why?"

"I'm terrified of wolves…" Rin said softly.

"Why?"

"Bad memories...death... I don't wanna talk about it!" Rin said, squeezing her eyes shut. Sesshomaru stared silently at the terrified girl, and to his surprise tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You're crying...?"

"I'm scared..." Rin whispered, clutching onto his sleeve.

"Then why'd you suggest that we come in the forest?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at her hand on his sleeve, but not pushing her off.

"Because... I knew you would be here to protect me if something went wrong..." she admitted.

"So are you saying that you don't trust me any more then?"

"'No... I just can't help it... being scared that is..."

"Don't cry anymore Rin. I'm here... You may die a horrible painful death somewhere else with no one around to witness you die but you won't die while I'm here..." Sesshomaru said (as if that was supposed to be comforting!) He immediately felt weird... strange... Was he actually _comforting _someone? As in… _caring_ for the way they felt? Rin stopped crying and looked up at him with admiration in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Thank you!" she said happily. Sesshomaru looked confused.

'_But I didn't do anything…' _he thought, with his eyebrow twitching.

'_**But of course you did Sesshomaru! Don't you see? You comforted her!'**_

'_Why are you still here?!'_

'_**I exist within you fool! You can never get rid of me!'**_

'_Go away! I no longer wish to speak with you!'_

'_**Aww, what's the matter? Upset because I know of your dirty little secret?'**_

'_I have no secrets, especiall non of which are unclean.'_

'_**Yes you do. Your little love secret. The one about you loving Rin.'**_

'_What?! I do not love her!'_

'_**And birds don't fly either.'**_

'_Insolent fool! I, Sesshomaru, have never liked anyone before, yet alone love! Besides, it's only the second day of camp; it's impossible to develop feelings for _anyone _that quickly, especially feelings that I haven't felt since the day I was born.'_

'_**Foolish Sesshomaru. Have you forgotten the last thing your father said to you before he died? Or were you just hiding it away in the dark corners of you mind in hopes that it would never come true? Ah, but it will, whether you want it to or not.'**_

'_You speak of nothing but nonsense!'_

'_**Maybe, but I also speak the truth.'**_

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said, breaking him out of his battle with his inner demon. He seemed to snap out of a deep trance, looking around him slightly surprised.

"What?"

"Um... not that I don't trust you or anything but... where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked around. They had wandered farther into the woods than he intended for them to wander. Everything looked unfamiliar to him, and despite her efforts, he could see that Rin was scared.

"Don't be afraid. I'll trace our scent back," he said simply. Rin didn't look at all relieved as he had thought she would though. Instead, she looked even more scared.

"Okay... but what are we gonna do about the wolves?" she asked, gripping tighter onto his sleeve (which he just realized she was still clutching onto).

"Wolves? What wolves?"

"The ones that were howling for the past five minutes..."

"I didn't hear them."

"Well I did. And we're walking towards them, so I suggest we turn back. Please!" she begged.

"They're just wolves. They are no match for me."

"But I'm a weak, vulnerable human! They can kill me!" Rin whimpered. "Let's go!" she tugged on his sleeve urgently but he didn't budge.

"Why are you so afraid all of a sudden? What do you have against wolves?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Rin looked down at the ground.

"Nothing... I just have bad memories from them..." she replied quietly.

"What kind of bad memories?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?!" Rin suddenly said forcefully. Sesshomaru was actually kind of surprised at her sudden change in moods. He looked at her. Her head was still bent down low, but he could see water dripping from off of her face, and he could smell the faintest trace of salt. She was crying. Again.

"Okay..." Sesshomaru said. After that, they just walked on in silence, except for an occasional sniffle from Rin. Finally Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at Rin.

"You're still scared," he said. He wasn't asking her; he was _telling _her. She sniffed and nodded her head. He didn't say anything else. He just suddenly scooped her up in his arms, turned around and walked back the way they had come. Rin buried her face in her kimono, partially to hide the blush on her cheeks, and partially to stop her from crying. She wasn't crying because she was scared anymore. She was crying because she was touched at his consideration. It took them much less time getting back to the camp site than it did walking to the woods. They were back in a matter of minutes, and Rin was relieved to see other people (civilization she called it). But once they arrived at the camp site, Sesshomaru didn't put her down like she expected. Oh no; he continued to carry her in his arms all the way to their cabin. Well of course everyone was staring at them and Rin felt extremely embarrassed, but Sesshomaru was either totally oblivious to it all, or he didn't care. He just opened the door to her cabin, waltzed inside like he owned the place and closed the door behind him. Then, he walked to the living room and gently rested Rin down on the sofa, sitting beside her. He turned his body towards her and glared at her with such force that she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ano... so thanks..." she said awkwardly, trying to make light talk. He didn't answer her; he just glared at her like she had done him something wrong. She tried again.

"We should try that again sometime..." she said lamely. All Sesshomaru said was,

"Why?"

"Huh?" his question surprised her. "Well... 'cause I like spending time with you I guess..." she said scratching her head.

"No, not that. Why was I nice to you?"

"Hm? Well... I don't know. You tell me."

Sesshomaru glared at her a while before finally turning away.

"I don't know either," he said, exhaling sharply. He sounded kind of angry.

"Why are you mad?" Rin asked confused. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I am nice to _no one_. So why was I nice to you? Why was I unable to say no to you? I don't particularly like you yet it's only the second day of camp and you've already got me to dance with you, go on a walk with you, carry you to your cabin and _comfort_ you." He said comfort as if it were a grueling, poisonous substance.

"Well... you make it sound like it's a bad thing...…" Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru glared at her again.

"It is."

"No. If it were bad then you wouldn't be doing it right?"

"And just what are you implying?"

"That you're not bad at all."

Sesshomaru seemed to get mad at that. His eye flashed red and he got up suddenly. He stared down at Rin coldly and said,

"Foolish human. I am in _no way at all_ good, and don't you _ever_ forget that. I may have saved you once, but I can assure you that it will _never_ happen again, lest I cut off my own head first."

With that Sesshomaru spun around and gracefully marched out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Hard. Rin just stared at the door as if he were still there, hurt, worried and confused. Only one word lingered in her mind...

_'Sesshomaru...'_

**

* * *

Okay, so there you have it! I hope the Fluffy in this chappie made up for my late update... FLUFFY!!!** **Lol aren't him and Rin the cutest? Anyway,**** R&R (thats read and review) and I'll get the next chappie up quicker k? Any constructive criticism is welcome, but pla no flames. Anyway, I'm out! Until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^**


	14. Sango's Date

**I'm back once again guys. Well, not much has really happened since i last saw u all, but I _did _go to the movies on Sat. to watch New Moon (it was pretty good) and 2012 (was freaking out lol) And on Sat. it was a fun day in soccer where all the kids played against the coaches. Lol it was so fun and the children tied with the coaches. And I had an embarrassing moment... when i was running towards the ball I went to kick it and I missed not once, not twice but three times and _then _I finally kicked it! That happned twice except the second time I didn't even kick it! Everyone was laughing at me and I was soo embarrassed! Lol**. **Anyway, I can't wait until Christmas! Hoping to see a shin new laptop under the tree... XD Well, enough of my drabbles. Here's chapter 14: **

* * *

**-Chapter 14- Sango's Date**

**DISCLAIMER:You know, I'm gonna make a petition to own Inuyasha! Who's going to be my first signature? Do I hear Obama?!**

"What kind of smoothie do you want?" Miroku asked Sango. They were standing in front of the snack bar of the camp. Not many people were around.

"Uh... strawberry banana?" Sango replied. Miroku nodded as turned to the girl at the snack bar who was serving them.

"I'll take a strawberry banana smoothie and a grape smoothie and uh... how about something sweet to go with that?" he asked waggling his eyebrows flirtily at the girl. She was tall with sand blonde hair, tan skin and big blue eyes. She giggled as she got his order out.

"Here you go," she said handing him the smoothies. Miroku took them and said,

"What about something sweet?"

"Something sweet like what?"she asked, smiling coyly at him.

"Well, I'm looking at one very sweet thing right now," Miroku answered flirtily. She giggled again and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you like what you see?" the girl asked.

"Yes I do. How much is it?"

The girl leaned over the counter to Miroku and whispered, "I don't know. I don't think this candy is for sale."

Miroku's eyes opened wide.

"Is that so?" he asked smiling. "Well, may I put a price on it then?"

"Depends. What's your price?"

"Let me take you on a walk later?"

Sango gave a little horrified gasp, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her.

"Maybe..." the girl said batting her eyelashes coyly. "On one condition."

"And what might that be?" Miroku asked in a smooth voice.

"Tell me your name cutie."

"Hmm… that's easy. I'm Miroku," he answered.

"Well nice to meet you Miroku. I'm Sae," she said smiling.

"And I'm leaving," Sango said suddenly. With that, she stormed off angrily. Miroku stared at her surprised, first as if he had forgotten that she was there and then as if he just realized that she was leaving. Sae looked after Sango's angry departing figure as well.

"Who's she?" Sae asked, a little rudely.

"A friend who's going to beat the shit outta me," Miroku said sweat-dropping. Sae made a face.

"What can she do?" she started to ask, but Miroku cut her off.

"I have to go. I'll catch you later," he said, rushing off after Sango. Sae looked a bit flustered.

"But what about our walk?" she asked.

"Um... I'll get back to you on that!" he answered, not looking back.

"Okay… I'll be waiting!" she called to him, but he was too far away to be listening to her anymore.

"Sango! Wait up!" Miroku called after the long-haired brunette, but she of course she didn't wait. In fact, she walked even faster, and now Miroku had to run to catch up to her. when he finally did, he stopped in front of her and she stopped walking. She had an angry expression on her face and Miroku honestly couldn't tell why.

"Cheer up Sango. Don't look so… upset," Miroku said as he handed her a smoothie. Sango looked first at Miroku, then the smoothie before she crossed her arms, frowned and turned her back on the two. Then, she started to walk away from him again. Miroku ran after her, calling her name, but she didn't stop or even turn around. Miroku was slightly puzzled. Finally he caught up to her, and he grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop, and spun her around.

"Sango... did I... do something wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"You're such an idiot!" she exploded. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Miroku looked surprised and a little taken aback at the anger and vigor in her voice.

"Sango... what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play that stupid "I'm-so-innocent" crap with me! You know full well what you did!" she said angrily.

"Honestly Sango, I have not a clue. Now could you please tell me why you're mad?"

"Like you even care!"

"Sango, sssh! Stop shouting! People are staring!" Miroku whispered to Sango. She just gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, so now you want me to be quiet huh? Well guess what? I can shout as loud as I want! In fact, I _will _shout as loud as I want! I want everyone to know what a complete JERK you are!" Every word Sango said had gotten louder and louder until now she was practically screaming at the top of her lungs. Now people were _definitely _staring at them. In fact, almost everyone was craning their necks to see what all the fuss was about, even Sae. Sango just stood there fuming angrily and Miroku was embarrassed.

"Sango, let's go," He whispered to her, grabbing her hand. But Sango yanked her hand away from him and shouted, "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you! It's not all about YOU you know! Why is that _my_ feelings don't matter but _yours_ do?!"

Now people were pointing and whispering at them and Miroku was becoming angry himself. She was purposely shouting out everything that he said when he obviously didn't want it to be heard just to get on his nerves! Forcefully, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand firmly and pulled her along. She struggled and squirmed to get out of his grip but his hand was locked on her wrists tight. She was forced to walk with him even though she didn't want to. She yelled for him to let go but he didn't respond to her at all, he just continued to drag her.

"Where are we going?!" Sango demanded, but Miroku didn't answer. He just dragged her along. Now they were going to a part of the camp that looked sort of abandoned, and the further they walked the less people were around until pretty soon they were alone. Sango's heart started to beat fast as she realized how far away from camp they were. Miroku didn't stop until they reached a broken down cabin that looked as if it had been abandoned years ago. He kicked open the door and dragged Sango inside. She began to get a little scared. The expression on Miroku's face was kind of scary and the way he was forcefully holding her made her wary. He slammed the door shut behind them and dragged her further inside. When they reached the other side of the room, Miroku pushed Sango up against the wall almost roughly and then stood in front of her and placed one hand on the wall above her head to block her way of exit.

Sango looked around at where they were. On the other side of the room were two bunk beds and a little door, supposedly the bathroom, but other than that there wasn't anything much. This cabin must have been an earlier model because there was no living room or kitchen. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere and it was pretty dark. There were many missing floorboards and a few broken items lying around that Sango couldn't tell what they were. Slowly Sango's eyes wandered around the room, and then finally they rested on Miroku's. He looked very serious and kind of mad. Quickly she looked away.

"Move," she mumbled to him, but he didn't respond.

"What was that all about?" he demanded. "Was any of that necessary Sango?"

"Is any of this necessary?" she asked, referring to their positions. He just glared at her.

"Answer my question."

"Yes, all of that _was _necessary. Now move."

"Not until I find out why you're angry."

"I don't have to tell you _anything_! And what's with you dragging me in the back here all alone _anyway_?! I bet you had some perverted intentions _no doubt_. What, did you plan to rape me?" Sango asked angrily. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rape you? What are you talking about? I would _never_ disrespect a girl in that way! Is that how you think of me Sango?"

"Well you haven't given me any reason to think of you in any _other_ way!" Sango said hotly.

"Ah, I see… so is that why you're mad at me?"

"You're so stupid Miroku! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Miroku leaned closer to her.

"And why am I stupid?" he asked.

"Because you don't even know what you did!"

"Well how can I know if you won't tell me?!"

"Just drop it Miroku."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because this is my first date with you and I'm not going to end it with you not talking to me!"

"Buzz off. Why don't you go and take Sae on her stupid walk?"

A look of comprehension flickered across Miroku's face.

"Ah, I see now. So that's why you're upset. You're jealous," he said. Sango looked away from Miroku.

"No, I'm not jealous," she said. "I'm just angry that you still flirted with her even after yesterday."

"Huh? Yesterday?"

Sango turned to look Miroku in the eyes.

"Yes, yesterday when we were dancing and I was mad at you."

"What about it?"

"Well, you knew that I was angry at the way you flirted with Kagome after you said that I was beautiful and that was the whole reason why we had this date, and then you turned around and did it again with no regards for my feelings whatsoever!" Sango huffed.

"Oh..."

"Is that all you can say?! Oh?" Sango demanded angrily.

"What do you want me to say?"

"A sorry would be nice, and a promise to never do it again," Sango said.

"Sango, I would apologize a million times to you if I had to, but I could never promise to never flirt with girls again."

"And why not?" Sango demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well, what difference would it make? And what would be the point? It's a part of my personality. The only way I would do that is if it were for the girl that I loved... the only one I wanted in my life..." Miroku said, staring Sango straight in the eyes. She gulped and stared back at him.

"And who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm still looking for her. Well, I think I'm going to find her soon, but until then… I can't just stop flirting with other girls. You can understand that right?"

Sango looked away.

"Yea. But... I still don't like it."

"Why? Why does it upset you so much?" Miroku asked puzzled. Sango bit her lip.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But I want to know. You can trust me you know Sango."

"It's a long, complicated story that I just don't have the time to explain right now."

"But we have all the time in the world. We're alone and no one knows where we are."

"I'm not talking about it now," Sango said firmly.

"Okay. How about we go for a walk tomorrow then?" Miroku suggested. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're just using my problems as an excuse to go on dates with me?" she asked suspiciously. Miroku grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Smart _and_ beautiful. I like that."

Sango started to blush but then she caught herself and quickly stopped. Miroku didn't seem to notice.

"Well... I think I'll have to decline your offer."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't think I'm in the mood for two bad dates back to back."

Miroku cringed at that comment, but he didn't say anything.

"It won't be bad Sango! I promise!"

"That's what they all say dude," Sango said. Miroku sighed.

"So how long _is_ your story?" Miroku asked, changing the subject abruptly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me," she said. Miroku grinned.

"An epistle?"

"Well hey, look on the bright side," Sango said. "We have more time to do other things."

She suddenly moved closer to Miroku and stood on her tip toes so that her face was extremely close to his face that was already bent down towards her. Miroku's body froze reflexively.

'_Is she going to do what I think she is?" _he wondered to himself.

"A-And... w-what might t-that be?" he gulped. Sango just smiled at him and said,

"This."

Then, she closed her eyes and leaned further up to him about to kiss him. Miroku's heart drummed in his chest and instinctively he closed his eyes too. Finally their lips were centimeters apart, when suddenly Sango grabbed Miroku by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Then, when he gave out of cry of pain she grabbed his arm that was leaning on the wall and twisted it _way _back and then pushed him on the floor. After a few seconds he looked up at Sango dazed, surprised and confused. She just stood over him with a triumphant smile on her face.

"That was for making me mad... _again_," she said. Miroku raised an eyebrow. Then, quick as lighting he grabbed Sango's foot and pulled on her ankle hard, causing her to fall down. She tumbled down on top of him and he quickly locked his arms around her waist so that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free. And of course she tried. After a few minutes of struggling she realized that it was impossible to get free. She turned her head to Miroku's face and glared at him.

"Let go," she commanded. He just gave a mischievous grin and shook his head.

"Nope. You started it."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Pervert."

"Call me what you want Sango, but you are completely at my mercy! Mwahahaha!" he said giving a cheesy evil laugh. Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound like Man Ray off of Spongebob," she giggled. Miroku smiled.

"Oh please. I'm much sexier than that," he smirked. Sango smiled back.

"Maybe, but not sexier than Spiderman," she teased. Miroku frowned.

"Oh yes I am. I have better hair, better skin, a better body _and _a better girl than him," he said.

"Better body? So you've been checking him out? I didn't know you rolled that way." Sango teased. Miroku's face turned red.

"Sango!"

"Kidding!" she said laughing. Miroku pouted.

"Not funny."

"But you know, the two things he has over you are that he has prettier eyes and way better superpowers," Sango said.

"Prettier eyes than me? Never!" Miroku scoffed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! Blue eyes are _hot_!"

"Really? What about... violet ones?" he asked. Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ew," she joked. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding again. I like violet eyes... depending on who they belong to."

"What about _my _violet eyes?" Miroku asked blushing a little. Sango gave a tiny smile.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to stare into them endlessly yet," she teased.

"Well, how about now?"

"Nope."

"Aww c'mon Sango!"

Sango laughed.

"Tell you what. I'll go on a date with you _Thursday_, not tomorrow, and if you don't make me mad then I'll tell you if you have sexier eyes than Spiderman or not," she said. Miroku grinned.

"Hey, while you're at it, how about you tell me if I have sexier lips than Spiderman too?" he suggested. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it," she warned.

"Sorry."

"So you say you have a better girl than Spiderman. Who could you possibly have that's better than Mary Jane?"

"Well, I don't exactly have her _yet_. But you know, she's real beautiful and smart. She has beautiful eyes and long beautiful hair and the sweetest voice."

"Sounds a lot like Sae," Sango said dryly.

"Would you get off of it Sango! Sae was just a joke okay? She only _wishes _that she was my girl! Besides, my girl isn't shallow like Sae. She's conservative and has dignity and is a person any guy would want to date."

"Well if Sae is shallow then why'd you flirt with her?"

"It's in a guy's nature to flirt with girls who look easy Sango. But what guys really want are the girls who will say 'no'."

"For real?"

Miroku chuckled.

"Sango, you have _a lot _to learn about boys," he said.

"Well you make it hard to figure them out," she glared at him.

"How about I explain them to you over another date?" Miroku asked. Sango laughed.

"Okay, now I'm _convinced_ that you're using my problems as an excuse for dates," she said. Miroku grinned and winked at her.

"Tell you what. You make our date on Thursday a good one and we'll see about the rest," she said smiling.

"It's a deal. So, how are Spiderman's superpowers better than mine?"

"Uh hello! He can shoot webs out of his freakin' hands! And he can climb up and down walls! Not to mention that sexy hanging-from-a-web- thing! What's not to love?!"

"Okay, he may be able to all of those things... but no one possess the superpower that I have."

"And that would be?"

"This."

Miroku's grip around Sango's waist tightened and he suddenly rolled over so that he was on top of her. Then, he slowly bent down towards her and before she could stop him he kissed her on her cheek. It wasn't anything big, but it was enough to make Sango blush and freeze for a few seconds. When she finally caught herself, she pushed on Miroku's chest trying to push him off of her, but because his arms were wrapped so tightly around her he rolled over on his back and now she was on top of him again in the previous position that they were in. Sango sighed and turned her head away so that it was lying on Miroku's chest instead of staring him in the face.

"Is that your superpower?" she mumbled.

"No. My superpower was being the only guy who could do that to you and actually get away with it," he grinned. "'Cause I'm bad like that!"

Sango stared at him hard.

"Miroku, when I get free from you… run," she said dangerously. Miroku cringed.

"Did I go too far?"

"Oh yea."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Hey, I wonder what Rin's doing."

"Probably getting cozy to Sesshomaru."

"Maybe. I hope he doesn't kill her," Sango said worriedly.

"Oh please. I doubt he'd _kill_ her. He may inflict pain on her, but he probably wouldn't kill her."

"Gee, thanks. I feel _so_ much better now."

"Your welcome. Hey, what do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it doesn't involve this," she said, referring to their position. Miroku shrugged.

"True. They like each other you know."

"I know. But it's pretty weird because Kags doesn't fall for boys so easily. And I didn't think she'd like anyone after what happened with her last relationship."

"What happened?"

"Long story."

Miroku laughed.

"Ah, another date."

Sango laughed too.

"The sad part is that since then she hasn't been open with her feelings."

"So?"

"_So_, even if Inuyasha likes her back and tries to make a move she won't know how to express her feelings and will end up pushing him away."

"Ah... well then we just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Wait... why do _you _want to help?"

"Because Inuyasha's my best friend, Kagome's both our friend and I want to make you happy," Miroku said. Sango smiled.

"You may just get those dates Miroku," she said. He smiled.

"Awesome!"

Sango rolled her eyes and his eagerness.

"Now do me a favor Miroku."

"What?"

"Get the hell off of me!"

Miroku looked down at his arms still wrapped around Sango's waist and he grinned.

"No way! I like this," he said, resting his head in her hair. Sango jabbed him in his side with her elbow.

"I'm warning you, don't make me hurt you," she warned.

"Oh please Sango. Don't tell me that you don't like this."

"I don't like this!"

"Liar!"

"Okay, I warned you but you didn't listen. Now you asked for it!"

With that, Sango thrust her elbow hard into his stomach which made him release her waist reflexively. Then, she grabbed Miroku's arms, twisted them _all _the way back, flipped him over on his stomach and sat on his back with her arms folded across her chest triumphantly. Again, Miroku looked dazed.

"See? Told ya!" she said smugly.

"Geez Sango, you're vicious!" he said.

"Yea well I mean business."

"So do I."

"Huh?"

Just like that, Miroku jumped up, causing Sango to fall off of his back and before she had time to move he picked her up and slung her across his back.

"Miroku!" she screeched. "Put me down!"

"But don't you want a piggyback ride?" he asked innocently.

"No! I want you to let me the hell go!" she yelled.

"I don't think so," Miroku said. Then, against her angry protests he tightened his grip on her legs and started walking with her and she was forced to wrap her arms around his neck to prevent her from falling off, which was just what he wanted. He walked out of the old abandoned cabin with Sango trailing behind on his back and after a while she stopped struggling when she saw that it was pointless. Miroku smiled to himself.

"You okay Sango?" he called back to her.

"Could be better. _Much _better," she grumbled. Miroku chuckled.

"Oh come on. It's not so bad."

"I'd rather ride on a dragon's back."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Whatever."

Now they were re-entering the campsite, and as it had been earlier with Rin and Sesshomaru, people were once again staring.

'_Geez! Don't you guys have anything better to do than stare at random people?!' _Sango thought to herself. Embarrassed, she buried her face in Miroku's shoulder, but Miroku mistook it for a sign of her wanting to get closer to him.

'_Heh! She's finally catching on!' _he thought to himself.

"Miroku, where are we going?" Sango demanded. Her voice was muffled from his shirt.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Take me to my cabin please! If I'm going to die from embarrassment I want to at least do it in the comfort of my own room!"

Miroku shrugged and walked with her to her cabin. All the while Sango's eyes were shut tight. When they finally reached there, Miroku opened the cabin and entered. He stopped in the living room and looked around.

"Wow. Your cabin's even nicer the second time," he commented. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"The second time?" she asked. Miroku froze. Uh-oh.

"Uh... what?" he said.

"What do you mean by 'the second time?' when was the first time?"

"Wha?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"Wait, what?"

"Who?"

"WHAT?!"

"So that settles that then," Miroku said.

"Whhhhaaaat?" Sango asked shaking her head. Now she was _majorly _confused.

"Exactly," Miroku said grinning. Then, before Sango could say anything else he released her thighs and gently set her down on the ground. Then, he did and 'after you' gesture with his hands indicating that he was going to follow her. Sango glared at him warily, but she walked off in front of. Miroku gave a silent sigh of relief before following pursuit. When they reached outside of Sango's bedroom, Sango placed her hand on the doorknob and started to turn it, but before she opened the door she felt a familiar pressure being added to her butt. A few seconds later a loud SLAP! And a scream could be heard, followed by the hasty opening and slamming of a bedroom door. Miroku just lay on the floor with a nasty looking red mark on his cheek. He chuckled to himself.

"I haven't done that all day. It was worth it."

* * *

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sango asked surprised. She had just entered the room only to see the small girl sitting on her bed staring into space.

"Aren't I supposed to be here?" Rin asked in a bored monotone. Sango immediately was worried.

"Well yea… but I thought you and Sesshomaru were going for a walk…" she said, walking over to Rin and taking a seat next to her.

"Yea... the walk's over," Rin answered in the same tone.

"I can see that Rin. What's wrong? You don't sound yourself. Did something happen?"

"Sort of..."

"Well whatever it is you can tell me Rin. I'm your friend."

"Yea Rin, you can tell us. We're your friends," Miroku said. Sango and Rin looked up surprised to see Miroku sitting on the other side of Rin.

"Miroku? When'd you get here?" Rin asked surprised.

"Yea, and how'd you get in without us hearing the door open?" Sango demanded.

"It's one of my many awesome superpowers," he replied grinning. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Is your biggest one being annoying?"

"Hardy har har," Miroku said sarcastically, rubbing his cheek.

"Say Miroku, how'd you get that awful looking mark?" Rin asked. Miroku's face turned red to match his cheek.

"Well...you see... that's a funny story and all..."

"He tried to grope me again," Sango said giving Miroku a look. He shrugged.

"I couldn't help it!" he whined.

"Hentai!"

Rin giggled causing the two friends to stop arguing. They looked at her.

"So Rin, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. Rin looked down.

"Well... Miroku… is Sesshomaru good?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look. So it was Sesshomaru that was bugging her.

"What do you mean Rin?" Miroku asked uneasily.

"I mean... is he a good person?"

"Well… it depends on what you define as _good _Rin…"

"Why's it so important to you all of a sudden?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see... we were in the woods and I was scared because there were wolves so Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me back the cabin, but when we got inside he seemed angry somehow. He was apparently upset that he had been nice to me yesterday and today, and when I said that he was good he got even angrier and said that he wasn't good at all and that he may have saved my life once but it would never happen again. Then he left."

Miroku stared at Sango wordlessly and you could see that they were both thinking the same thing.

"So you're upset because Sesshomaru isn't nice?" Sango asked.

"Well... sort of... I mean, I just wish that he wouldn't be so…"

"Heartless? Mean? Cruel? Vicious? EVIL?" Miroku suggested. Sango reached behind Rin's back and flicked Miroku's ear.

"Ow!" he protested. "Well it's true!"

Sango glared at him and he sighed.

"Look Rin," he said placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy who'll admit to being nice. I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word. He's not open with his feelings at all and he doesn't particularly like humans, me being an exception of course."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, the mere fact that Sesshomaru danced with you and saved you and was overall nice to you proves that he likes you in some way or the other. He's never acted that way with anyone before, so for him to act like this with you means that you hold some value to him. Otherwise he would just ignore you like he does everyone else. Just give him some time; I'm sure his ice heart will melt sometime. He'll come around soon."

Rin smiled thankfully at Miroku.

"Wow Miroku. I didn't know you gave such good advice. Thanks. I feel so much better already."

"Yea Miroku, that was actually good advice," Sango said smiling. Miroku beamed.

"Well, I am a pretty smart kid... not to brag or anything..." he said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Showoff."

"Thanks Miroku! I feel so much better now!" Rin cried happily. Then, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Miroku looked genuinely surprised and pleased. He hugged her back and over her shoulder he saw Sango watching them.

"Wanna join in?" he asked. Sango gave a tiny smile and shook her head.

"No thanks. This is you and Rin's happy moment. I don't want to spoil it."

Miroku shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

After they were done hugging Rin pulled back from him. She had a happy smile on her face.

"Wow! I feel cheerful again!" Rin stated. Sango laughed.

"Good, because an uncheerful Rin may as well be a dead Rin."

"Fer sure!" Miroku said and all three laughed.

"Well, we've all had our fun for today. What do you suppose Inuyasha and Kagome are up to?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it'll be interesting to go and watch," Sango replied.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Hope u liked it! Sorry there wasn't any Fluffy... But I felt like I owed MiroSan some time alone. Anyway, since I'm on break I decided to update a little earlier! ^_^ So... R&R please!**

**~Mata Ne!~**


	15. Be a Gentleman!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!!! I hope you all are having a great X-mas. I know I am! :P Hehe Santa _did_ leave me a laptop under the tree :D lol Later we're gonna go by aunt's house to chill (and eat hopefully XD) and see my grandparents (they are staying there for the Christmas). Can't wait for X-mas dinner hehe. But enough about me and food lol. Let's get on with the story, Hey, don't you find it ironic that it's Christmas now but in my story its summer...?** **Lol, oh no one freezes (that's ironic toobecause here its really hot :S) Well okay thats enough of me... Here's chappie 15:**

* * *

**-Chapter 15- Be a Gentleman!**

**DISCLAIMER: I asked Santa for Inuyasha... but he didn't give me him! I'm gonna gang Santa! Okay, okay, just kidding. But still... now i have no Inuyasha T_T  
**

Sango, Miroku and Rin entered the mess hall looking for their two friends. They scanned the lunchroom looking for them, but they couldn't be found. Then, Rin suddenly pointed out and said,

"Hey look! Isn't that Kags and Inuyasha over there!"

Everyone's heads turned to the direction that Rin was pointing and sure enough in the corner of the lunchroom was Kagome and Inuyasha sitting at a table by themselves, and they looked mighty comfortable.

"Okay… would you rather eat a live rat or eat a mashed roach?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something foul and she made a face.

"Ew! That's disgusting! I wouldn't do either!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You know the rules. You have to pick one."

Kagome sighed.

"Fine… I guess I'd eat a mashed roach," she said in a reluctant voice. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because! Who wants to bite into something that's furry and rabies covered and _alive_?!"

"Roaches are vectors you know. They swim around in sewers and toilets and stuff that you don't even want to think about and carry diseases," Inuyasha pointed out.

"So what, you're saying you would eat the rat?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't eat any. I'm just pointing out the flaws in your choice."

"Oh like a rat's any better! You gotta watch the thing stare at you while you devour it! And then what you gonna do with the tail? Besides, rats carry diseases too."

"Yeah, but in some countries rats are considered a delicacy. Some people even worship the rat. Do you know of anyone who worships a cockroach?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"No, but in countries where rats are a delicacy they are usually dead and _cooked_! Anything tastes better with a little frying and ketchup. Some people ate dog before and said that it tasted like chicken!"

Inuyasha frowned.

"That's not cool. That's animal cruelty! I oughta…"

"What's wrong? You're only upset because its your kind!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha's cheeks glowed.

"Well in any event eating a dog is sick. Eating a rat is totally different from eating a dog. Rats are harmful and disgusting. Dogs are useful and cute and-"

"Okay I get it!" Kagome cut him off. "You're turn. Would you rather kiss a hobo who hasn't bathed or brushed his teeth in years or kiss a dog who hasn't bathed or brushed its teeth in months?"

"What's up with you and dogs?" Inuyasha inquired.

"just answer the question!"

"Alright! Well, I can't imagine what it would be like kissing Sesshomaru… so I'd have to go with the hobo," Inuyasha said grinning. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she burst out laughing when she realized what Inuyasha had just said.

"Okay, no lie man, that was funny!" Kagome laughed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Inuyasha grinned. "And now it's my turn. Would you rather kiss a horse…"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him curiously. He suddenly leaned forward and moved closer to her until his face was aligned with hers.

"…or kiss me?" he finished. His voice was low and soft. Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he asked that and she stared into his eyes to see if he was joking. He wasn't. His face was totally serious and he was staring at her intently, waiting for her answer. Looking away from him, she said,

"I…um…"

"Heya guys! Watcha doin'!" a loud perky voice suddenly interrupted. Both heads snapped around to see their friends standing there with smiles on their faces. Kagome and Inuyasha mentally groaned, although Kagome was secretly glad for the distraction.

"Um… nothing Rin…" Kagome said nervously.

"Really? 'cause you two looked mighty close a few seconds ago!" Sango said smiling evilly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I was asking Kagome a question."

"And you had to be that close to her to ask it?" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha shot him a look.

"Shut it," he commanded.

"Soooo, what'd you two do today?" Sango asked taking a seat beside Kagome and nudging her in her ribs. Rin and Miroku also took seats and all three of them stared intently at her. Kagome sweat-dropped.

'_Where do they come from?!' _she thought to herself.

"Oh nothing really," she replied.

"Really now?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"No seriously. We were gonna have a volleyball match but when we got to the court Nikky said that all the balls were flat so we have to wait 'til tomorrow. So we just hung here basically the whole day."

"And what'd you two _do_?" Miroku asked confused.

"Talk mostly, and play a few games."

"Yeah, one of which you guys just interrupted!" Inuyasha said irritated. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look.

"I think it was spin the bottle," Sango fake-whispered to him.

"Mhmm, most definitely!" he fake-whispered back. Inuyasha growled and Kagome frowned. Rin just looked back and forth from Miroku and Sango.

"Wahh! You guys are keeping secrets from me!" she wailed. Everyone raised their eyebrow. Secrets? Any idiot could see that Miroku and Sango weren't really whispering secrets to each other. Plus, they were talking so loud everyone could have heard what they were saying! They _purposely _did that! What was wrong with Rin?!

"Trust me Rin, it's nothing important," Kagome said, shooting Sango a look.

"Hey guys, Rin and Sesshomaru took a walk in the woods today," Sango suddenly said. Immediately everyone perked up.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kagome asked with an evil smile. "And just what were you two doing, hmm?"

"What do you think two people would do in the woods alone Kagome?" Sango asked in the same tone.

"Play cards?" Miroku suggested. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Miroku, shut up," Inuyasha commanded.

"Anyway, back to Rin," Kagome said. "I think you've finally found your crush Rin."

"What?! I have not!" Rin shrieked.

"Oh yes you have! It's sooo kawai Rin!" Sango said.

"Guys! Chillax!" Rin complained. "It's only the second day of camp!"

"Exaclty! The earlier the love the better!"

"So what'd you two do huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not you too!" Rin said. "We didn't do _anything_! I got scared so he took me back to my cabin then _left_! End of story!"

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes that's _all_, just like talking is _all _you and Kagome did today!" she shrieked. Inuyasha's cheeks glowed.

"Whatever. I'm hungry," he said. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Let's go eat then," Kagome suggested.

"Hey, what time is it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku glanced at his watch.

"5:30," he answered.

"Wow, it's getting kind of late," Sango said.

"No it's not," Rin said.

"To just be eating lunch, _yeah_ it is."

"True."

"Well, when we're done eating why don't we all just head back to our cabins?"

Sango suggested.

"And do what?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly Sango let out a big yawn.

"I dunno, but strangely I'm tired!" she said. Just then, Kagome yawned as well.

"Wow! So am I!"

Then it was Rin' turn to yawn.

"That's funny. I'm tired too!"

Then Miroku yawned. All heads turned to him.

"Are you tired too Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Nah. Yawns are just contagious."

Everyone laughed.

"So you girls are gonna sleep when you're done eating?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Guess so," Kagome said.

"Weirdos."

After that, they all got up and stood in line to get their lunch. Then, they resumed their seats at the table, and when they were done eating they continued their conversations for a while.

"So San, how'd your date with Miroku go?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed a little.

"It was okay," she answered, though she sounded kind of embarrassed. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku curiously, and strangely enough he looked calm, even a little pleased.

"Just '_okay'_? what did you guys do?" Kagome persisted.

"Oh, you know… the usual…"

"And what's 'the usual'? Come on San, just spit it out!" Rin said. Sango looked at her surprised.

"Well… we went to some old abandoned cabin…"

"So you got wanted to be alone with him eh San? I got ya!" Kagome said evilly, nudging Sango in the ribs and grinning. Her face turned even redder.

"No! It's not like that! _He _dragged _me _there! I didn't even want to go!"

"So you forced her to do something she didn't want to do. I could believe that," Inuyasha said, giving Miroku a look.

"I did _not_ rape her!" he objected.

"Would you guys just shut up and listen?" Sango asked. They all nodded.

"Okay, truthfully, we basically just talked," Sango said.

"That's it? You guys 'talked'? Nothing romantic?" Rin asked.

"Not exactly…"

"She almost kissed me," Miroku said grinning and Sango stepped on his foot hard, causing him to give a yelp of pain.

"On the first date Sango?" Kagome asked disapprovingly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! I was _not_ going to kiss that pervert! I _pretended _as if I was going to kiss him, but instead I pushed him on the ground."

"Nice going!" Inuyasha said appraisingly. He slung his arm around Sango's shoulder and smiled. Miroku glared at his arm.

"Thanks," Sango said grinning back.

"So what happened after that?" Rin asked. Immediately Sango's face turned red again.

"Well… promise you won't freak, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Sango sighed.

"Well… after I pushed him down I was standing over him laughing… and then he grabbed my foot and I fell down on top of him. Then he locked his arms around my waist so that I couldn't get free and I was forced to lie there like that…"

Everyone's mouth opened wide. Inuyasha turned to glare at Miroku.

"I thought you said you didn't rape her," he said.

"I didn't! She was only lying on top of me! I swear we didn't do anything inappropriate!"

"You'd better not have."

"Is that true San?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded.

"Yeah. But he really didn't rape me. I mean, I wouldn't have let him anyway. You would have seen him coming back in a full body cast."

Kagome laughed.

"That's my San!" she said proudly. Sango smiled.

"But we _did _get to talk, so I guess it wasn't all bad."

"Yea. And now we have another date," Miroku said smirking.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. They all looked at Sango who looked down guiltily.

"Is he for real San?" Rin asked. Sango nodded sheepishly.

"Well… it's not what you think!" she started to explain. "That is to say… see, we didn't get to talk about what we were really supposed to talk about, so I decided to give him another chance. But screw it up and you'll never have another date with me again," she said, glaring at Miroku. He smiled nervously.

"Sango, don't get us wrong," Kagome said, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. "We don't have an iss with you dating Miroku. I mean, it's kind of surprising considering it's only the second day of camp and you claim to hate his guts… but it's none of our business. 'Sides, we just want you to be happy."

Sango smiled.

"Thanks Kags, but don't get carried away. We're not _dating _or anything. It's just as friends. I have no intentions to become his girlfriend," she said, shooting Miroku a look.

'_Not yet you don't…' _Miroku thought to himself.

"Okay, that's cool San," Kagome said. "Lord knows we don't need any friendship complications."

"Yeah; and I have a feeling that with these dudes around things are gonna get complicated," she said pointing to Miroku and Inuyasha. They raised an eyebrow.

"But interesting," Rin interjected.

"Yup. _Definitely_ interesting," Kagome smiled.

"Well, that does it for me," Sango said pushing her empty tray aside. She pushed out her chair as if she was getting ready to leave.

"Me too," Kagome agreed doing the same thing. "I'm tired now."

"So am I," Rin said, copying their actions. All three girls stood up.

"Well guys, looks like we're done here for the day," Sango said.

"You girls really gonna sleep from now until tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. Kagome shrugged.

"Guess so," she said.

"Who _does _that?" Miroku demanded. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you do you, we'll do us, 'kay?"

Miroku looked shocked. Since when did Rin speak slang? Rin giggled, seeming to have read his thoughts.

"One of my older cousins used to be a gangster. He taught me a few things."

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged a look.

"Well… okay then…" Inuyasha said.

"Well, what're you boys still sitting there for?" Kagome asked. The boys immediately looked confused.

"Shouldn't we be?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You _should _be gentlemen and escort us back to our cabin," she said. They both raised an eyebrow.

"_Seriously_ now Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes _seriously_. Isn't that what true gentlemen do?"

"Maybe, in like the sixteenth century," Inuyasha snorted. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I always preferred a man in tights anyway," she said sarcastically.

"Really?" Miroku asked, perking up. Sango glanced at him warily.

"Um… no Miroku… not really…"

Apparently Miroku didn't seem to understand the concept of "sarcasm". He immediately jumped up out of his seat and puffed out his chest in an attempt to look "valiant". Then, he bowed down low and placed one hand behind his back, and with the other he did a sweeping motion and said, "After you my lady" in a corny British accent. The girls all giggled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My! What a gentleman!" Kagome said in a British accent as well, but hers wasn't corny like Miroku's.

"I do say!" Rin agreed in a surprisingly good British accent. They all looked at her amazed.

"What?" she asked in her normal tone.

"Your accent sounds so real," Sango said. Rin shrugged.

"I used to pretend to be a British queen with my cousins from when I was a little girl," she said. "I was always the best."

"Well then, the daylight hours are withering," Kagome said, resuming her British accent. "I shan't want to be in here after dark."

"You are so correct Kagome," Sango said in her British accent, and she and Kagome almost broke through their false pretense to laugh because she said Kagome in a funny way, putting special emphasis on the 'a' and 'o' sound.

"Ay me! The day _is_ getting quite dark!" Rin said in her excellent accent.

"Wherever shall we find a noble gentleman to escort us through the dark hours of the night back to our humble abodes?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's only afternoon, and the cabins aren't that far from here," he said, but no one seemed to hear him. They were all too caught up in their fake pretending.

"Excuse me miss, but may I be of service?" Miroku asked, stepping up to Kagome.

"Ay me! Are you worthy enough of being my escort young noble man?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on her chest. Rin and Sango giggle and Miroku smiled.

"How can I prove myself worthy oh beautiful gentlewoman?" he asked, bowing down low. Kagome giggled as well.

"Well, I would like an escort who is light on his feet," she said in a proper British accent. "Why don't you do me a little dance?"

"A dance you say? No problem m'lady. I have always been applauded and greatly praised for having 'twinkle toes'," he said, wiggling his foot. All four of them laughed.

"Well then my good man, show me an example of your 'twinkle toes' and then I shall decide whether or not I want you by my side," Kagome said.

Miroku smiled and got up. Then, he started doing the can-can. The girls and Inuyasha all watched amazed at Miroku. He looked so stupid that it was funny. After the can-can he did the Macarena, and then pretty soon he was doing the Electric Slide! By then the girls were on the floor dying from laughter and even Inuyasha couldn't help himself from snickering. Miroku waggled his eyebrows in a goofy expression that made it all the funnier.

A few people had turned around to watch Miroku's "performance". Miroku walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, and she in turn pulled Sango who pulled Rin until pretty soon all of them were dancing stupidly to some of the oldest dances around (Kagome even did the Hustle!) and worst of all, they were dancing with no music! Inuyasha just stood there looking around him at the people staring at them embarrassed but his friends seemed to be oblivious to how dumb they looked. Finally their dancing came to an end and they all collapsed on the floor in laughter. Inuyasha just shook his head.

When they were done laughing Miroku got up and helped all three girls up. Kagome brushed off her shirt and shorts and turned to Miroku.

"Well noble gentleman, you have proved yourself quite the dancer. You are true to word; you are really light on your feet. So I deem you worthy enough to escort me back to my cabin," she said in her best British accent, trying to keep a straight face all the while. Miroku grinned.

"Thank you my most gracious lady. Now then, shall we go?" he asked in his British accent (which was getting better). He held out his arm to her and she curtsied before linking hers through his. Then the two walked off together arm-in-arm laughing. Sango and Rin looked at each other.

"I do say Lady Rin! Lady Kagome has left us behind and gone off with her handsome escort!" Sango said in false alarm.

"You are perfectly right lady Sango! We must not let Lady Kagome beat us out with her handsome gentleman. We must find a handsome gentleman of our own," she said in her perfect British accent. Then, simultaneously, they both turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Um… why the heck are you guys staring at me like that?" he asked nervously.

"Inuyasha, prove yourself a worthy gentleman so that you can be our escort," Rin said. Inuyasha looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I ain't proving _anything_," he said matter-of-factly. Sango and Rin looked at each other and shrugged.

"Good enough, I dare say," Sango said. "Come along Inuyasha. You shall be our escort," she said, holding out her arm towards him. He glared at it feverishly.

"You girls _do _know that you're all acting like a bunch of jackasses and that this whole "pretend" thing is immature and stupid right?" he asked.

"Pish-posh! Pretend? This is no pretend! Now, will you be our escort or not?" Rin asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"No," Sango and Rin answered. He sighed.

"Whatever then."

Both girls smiled and linked their arms through his so that he had one girl on either side of his. He looked first from Sango then to Rin before sighing and muttering to himself.

"Come along now Inuyasha. Afternoon is almost over," Sango said. Inuyasha glanced at his watch.

"It's only 6," he stated.

"Exactly!" Rin said.

"You girls can stop with the stupid, corny British accents now. You're giving me a damn headache."

"Pish-posh! Let's go!" Rin said. Inuyasha grudgingly walked with the two girls out of the cafeteria.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" Sango said. "Please watch your language."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chappie! It's my Christmas present to you :)**. **Anyway, with that said I'm gonna go! Enjoy your Christmas everyone and send me a present :P.**

**~Mata Ne!~**


	16. Grudge Match

**I'm Baaaaack!! Okay, okay so I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm totally sorry. But my internet wasn't working properly so I couldn't update on New Years Day :(.Then I had some hw, and then I just felt totally lazy and depressed lol... but anyway everything's alright with the world now because I'm updating :). What's happened lately in my life? Um... alot that I can't go into now lol but now everyone's all getting hyped up and prepared for Junkanoo today!! (It's a Bahamian festival for those of you who don't know). The schools are competing against each other and its gonna be so colorful and musicful (not a word but who cares) and loud and fun! :P I can't wait! I hope its not too cold though. We had some monstrous weather lately, lots of cold fronts, although I guess we should still be thankful that its not as cold as Canada and that it doesn't snow here... But anyway, I hope the weather is nice because then I'll be happy! Also, soccer resumes today... And yesterday made 4 months that... lol well I won't get too personal. Anyways, on with the story! :3**

* * *

**-Chapter 16- Grudge Match**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own him, but my New Year's resolution was to get him... I WILL get him!!!**

The sun shone down on Rin, Kagome and Sango's faces, letting them know that yet another day had sprung upon them. They all got up out of bed groggy and tired from last night. Kagome jumped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom where she splashed her face with water multiple times. Then she took a good look at herself and smiled. Today was the day of her match with Inuyasha. Day Three had officially begun.

* * *

"Morning Inuyasha! Morning Miroku!" Kagome chirped as she, Sango and Rin joined the boys at a table in the mess hall. Kagome slammed her tray of food down and then took a seat next to Inuyasha. Sango and Rin sat next to her and Miroku.

"Morning…" Inuyasha said eyeing her warily while chewing his cereal. "Why are you all perky?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking of our match today and how funny it'll be when you lose," she said, staring at him intimidating. He lowered his spoon from his mouth and placed it back in his bowl.

"You mean when _you _lose and _I _win?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nope. Face it Inuyasha. You're going down. Better eat your breakfast to build up your strength so that when you lose you'll lose fairly," she said smirking. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You seem pretty confident," he commented.

"When you're good then you should be confident," she replied cockily.

"Alrighty then, I'm done eating. Let's go!" Inuyasha said pushing his bowl aside and standing up.

"Now?"

"Yeah. I wanna get my victory done and over with so I can have more time to rub it in your face and laugh at you!" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome frowned.

"You got it, but when you lose I _won't _have any mercy!"

"Fine!"

They both got up to leave when they heard someone clear they're throat. Whirling around to face their friends, they both exclaimed, "What?!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. "Oh yeah, my water! Thanks!" she said grabbing her bottle off of the table.

"No, not your stupid water! Us!" Sango exclaimed. "We missed all of that just now."

"Oh, sorry guys. Well, me and Inuyasha made a bet playing volleyball. To make a long story short, if he wins I gotta dress up in a banana costume, but if I win he's gotta wear a dog collar and act like the dog he is!" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha growled.

"Which isn't gonna happen!" he sneered.

"No, you're right. It won't. Not with us standing here. Let's go!" Kagome said, walking away from the table. Inuyasha and the others quickly ran to catch up with he and they all headed to the volleyball court to begin their grudge match.

* * *

"Take that!"

"Ha! You call that a shot?! You suck!"

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one missing all of the balls!"

"I only missed them 'cause you can't serve!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were playing volleyball on the volleyball court, one-on-one. They were both pretty good; every time one of them hit the ball the other one hit it back and they rarely missed. They were both playing hard and they both had determined looks on their faces, and even though they tried to pass off a score as no big deal you could see that they were each really trying hard to win.

"Whoo! Another score!" Kagome cried.

"No way! That was out of bounds!" Inuyasha said.

"No it wasn't! It didn't pass the white line!"

"Alright then. Let's see how you like this!"

"No fair! Now _that _was out of bounds!"

"No it wasn't!"

The two were neck and neck at each other, hitting the ball over the net. Kagome hit the ball really hard over the net and it hit the floor before Inuyasha could hit it back.

"Your serve," he said throwing the ball to Kagome. She hit it hard again, but this time Inuyasha hit it back and it hit the floor on her side of the net.

"Your serve," she said, throwing the ball to him.

The game was pretty much like this for the whole time, except for a few instances when they were really fired up and kept the ball in the air for a whole five minutes! (The first time Inuyasha failed to catch it, the second time it was Kagome). Now the score was 18-19 and Kagome was in the lead. They were both growing tired though and you could see it in their playing, because neither was making any points (most of the balls were flying _into_ the net instead of _over_ it).

"You ready to give up yet?" Kagome panted.

"No way! I'm winning this thing!" Inuyasha said breathlessly.

"One more point and I win!" Kagome said. They had agreed to stop at 20 and whoever got there first won.

"Let's make a deal then."

"What?"

"The game ends at the next point scored."

"Why?"

"Because we're both exhausted and we're not making any scores and I don't want any of us to drop before the game is over," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm… seems fair enough. It'll be _me_ anyway."

"Whatever. How about a time out?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure. I could use some time to rest."

Kagome rested the ball down and took a swig from her water bottle that was sitting beside the volleyball net. Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed the water bottle from her hand just as she had begun to put the cap back on it and took a large gulp himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ew! That's disgusting!"

"What?!"

"In case you didn't notice, that was _my _water bottle! You didn't even wipe it off!"

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"_So _that's disgusting!"

"Fine. You want it back? Here," he said handing her the water bottle. She jumped backwards away from it like it had a disease.

"Ew! I don't want that any more. It has your spit on it. Besides, you may backwash!"

"Whatever. We're all friends here."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Did you fail biology?"

"No! I passed it with a C!" Inuyasha said defensively. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"You're so stupid," she giggled.

"Why? 'Cause I got a C?"

"No. 'Cause you're a boy," she said.

"So now all boys are stupid?"

"Nope. Most of them, you included."

"Well that's not very fair. What if I said all girls were ugly."

"I wouldn't care because I know you'd be lying."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm beautiful!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And conceited."

"Call it what you want Inuyasha, but you're still stupid."

"Whatever. You're just jealous.

"Of?"

"Of the fact that I'm so super sexy and you can't have any of _this_," Inuyasha said, pulling off his shirt and pointing to his bare, muscled chest. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh _please_. Put your shirt back on 'cause I don't want any of _that_," Kagome snorted. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and stood almost chest-to-chest with her. He bent his head down toward her.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked. Kagome gulped.

"Yeah. Move," she said pushing him, but she forgot that he didn't have a shirt in and she ended up touching his bare chest instead. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"You tell me to move yet you're still trying to feel me up," he said. Kagome's face turned red.

"You _perv_! I was _not_ feeling you up!" she said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Chillax. I'm kidding," he said.

"Jerk."

Suddenly Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and moved his face towards hers. Immediately she started to panic.

"W-what are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Ssh. Stand still," he said. Kagome obeyed, but not because she wanted to. It was because she couldn't move her body anymore. It was something about being so close to Inuyasha that made her unable to think.

Slowly and carefully Inuyasha reached over to Kagome and her muscles tensed. His hand gently and briefly brushed her cheek as it went to her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand gently stroke her hair. Then, it stopped stroking her hair but lingered there. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw him standing there staring at her.

"Wha-" she started to say but Inuyasha cut her off.

"There was a bug in your hair," he answered. A disgusted look came over her face.

"Eww! Is it gone?! Please tell me it's gone!"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah, it's gone," he said softly. Kagome noticed that his hand was still in her hair, softly tangled up with her curls. Surprisingly she didn't make any attempt to remove it. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Is…is something on my face?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No."

"Then…why're you staring at me like that?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha shrugged. "The same reason you're staring at me like that."

"Am… am not!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Okay then."

After a few more seconds Inuyasha untangled his hand from her hair and gently stroked her cheek which made her blush. Then, he moved away from her leaving her standing there in a daze. Before she could even think straight (yet alone breathe) Inuyasha swiped the ball from beside her feet and walked back to his side of the court.

"Time in," he said. Then, he served the ball high over the net and as it was about to hit Kagome he yelled "Heads up!" This seemed to break Kagome out of her thoughts and she quickly scrambled out of the way before the ball hit her. It bounced on the ground three times and Kagome just stared at it dumbly. Inuyasha walked over to her grinning and said, "Game!" Kagome glared at him.

"That didn't count. I wasn't ready," she said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, I shouted 'Time In'. You should have been ready. It's your fault, not mine."

"No! You cheated!"

Inuyasha walked up to her.

"And just how did I cheat?" he breathed.

"You distracted me with a stupid bug in my hair then kept staring at me, then you purposely caught me off-guard!" she said.

"I did no such thing! Besides, there really _was_ a bug in your hair. It was a poisonous one too. If it had bitten you you would have died. You should be thanking me."

"Thank you very much," Kagome said dryly. "Cheater."

"Oh, come on now. I think the _real _reason you're upset is because I made you all flustered," he said. Kagome's face turned red.

"W-what?! Oh no you didn't!" she spluttered angrily. Inuyasha smirked.

"Denial."

"There is no freakin' way that _you _made _me _flustered_!"_

"I'm doing it again," he said. Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha handed her her compact mirror in her bag that was lying next to her water bottle and she hastily looked at it. He was right; she _was _flustered! Her whole face was red! Embarrassed, she shut it quickly.

"You idiot! I'm not blushing because of _you_! My face just turns red when I'm angry!" she yelled.

"Say what you want Kagome, but all I know is that it takes a serious level of attraction to someone for them to be able to make you blush like that," he said cockily. Kagome growled.

"You're so obnoxious!" she sneered. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever. That still doesn't change the fact that we're tied."

"What?! We are _not _tied! That shot didn't count because I wasn't ready!"

"But that's not my fault though. I yelled "Game In" and in any real game once you yell "game In" the game resumes whether you're ready or not."

Inuyasha folded his arms smugly, knowing that he had gotten her. Kagome just stood there seething in her anger knowing full well that he was right.

"You know Kags, Inuyasha's right," came a feminine voice. Kagome whirled around and was surprised to see Sango, Miroku and Rin standing a few feet away from them.

"Sango?! You're taking _his _side?!" Kagome demanded. Sango shrugged.

"I wanna be a police officer. I have to take the right side of the law Kagome," she said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He totally cheated!"

"Well… not exactly. Sure, he manipulated you by flirting with you and using your own feelings to distract you, but he _did _call 'Game In'," Sango said.

"He was knocking off a bug!" Kagome said defensively.

Rin and Sango exchanged a look.

"No one said he wasn't…" Rin said. Kagome's face turned even redder.

"Nice going Inuyasha!" Miroku said, slapping the hanyou a high-five. She whirled around to face them.

"Why is everyone congratulating him?! He cheated!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever. Kagome-chan and Inuyasha are tied. Now that that's settled, let's go get some lunch!" Rin said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they started to walk away. Kagome just stood there in disbelief and anger at her friends. Inuyasha noticed that she wasn't walking with them so he stopped and turned around.

"You coming?" he asked, offering her a hand. She swatted it away.

"Yes," she said stiffly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kagome, chill okay? It's just a game."

"Whatever. I want a rematch."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The gang entered the lunch room and noticed that it wasn't as full as it had been earlier. They got their lunch and easily found a table. After they were all settled down comfortably they began to eat and talk.

"Wow Rin! I can't believe you still have an appetite after eating that huge breakfast," Sango said eyeing Rin's plate. Once again it was piled high with various food items, some of them Sango wasn't even sure if they were edible!

"Yeah Rin. Seriously, where do you pack all of that? I mean, you don't even get fat!" Kagome commented.

"I have a high metabolism I guess," she said shrugging.

"Lucky," Sango sighed, wistfully looking down at her stomach.

"So since you guys tied, are you gonna have a rematch?" Sango asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered the same time Kagome said, "Yes." They both glared at each other.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded.

"Because it's a tie."

"What, are you scared that I'm actually gonna beat you this time?"

"Nope. I'm just not up to it."

"Loser."

"Oh no," Rin suddenly said.

"What? I called _him_ a loser, not you ," Kagome said confused. Inuyasha frowned and Rin shook her head.

"No, not that. That!" she said, pointing. Everyone turned their heads in the direction she was pointing, and all the girls groaned in unison.

"What's wrong? I don't see anybody but Kikyo coming this way," Miroku said.

"Exactly!" the girls shrieked simultaneously.

"Why the hell is she walking our way? I don't want her walking our way!" Kagome said angrily.

"I swear; if she does anything I'm gonna…" Sango said darkly.

"Maybe she'll just pass the table…" Kagome said.

"I sure hope so," Rin said worriedly. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a look.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kikyo asked, approaching them. She pulled out a chair next to Inuyasha and took a seat even though no one invited her to sit down. Kagome, Sango and Rin all glared at her, making their dislike of her perfectly clear.

"Why are you talking to us?" Sango demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you guys were someone important! My bad!" Kikyo said. Kagome growled.

"Then you can leave," she said.

"So, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, turning to face the hanyou and completely ignoring Kagome, "I didn't really get to talk to you much after a certain group of barbarians took up your time," she said shooting the girls looks. They all rolled their eyes.

"Who Miroku? Sorry about that; he's like my shadow," Inuyasha said completely oblivious to what was going on. The girls giggled and Miroku frowned.

"Hey!" he cried defensively. Kikyo looked at him, and then back to Inuyasha, shaking her head.

"Well anyway, I was just hoping that we could hang out some time. You know _alone_?"

"Why alone?" he asked confused.

"Oh, you know," Kikyo said getting really close to him. She stroked one finger down his cheek and it turned red. "Just so we can get to know each other better."

"Um…"

Moving closer, Kikyo whispered in his ear, "I have a feeling that we could be great friends. Maybe even… more." Her hand gently rubbed his chin and now his whole face turned red. He cleared his throat.

"Uh… yeah… maybe…" he mumbled, looking away from her. She smiled.

"You're cute, you know that?" she said. Now Inuyasha was completely red, and as Kagome watched him turn redder and Kikyo's smile get bigger she felt an anger stirring in her soul, and something else. A pang of… jealousy?

"Oh _thank you_ Kikyo! You're compliments are always so true!" Kagome said, cutting into their conversation before Inuyasha could answer. Kikyo turned and glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to the old hag," she said meanly. "I was talking to the cute dog demon."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Kagome's lowered in anger. Before she could answer however, Kikyo turned her back to Kagome and said to Inuyasha,

"Well, I'll see you around Inuyasha. We'll plan our date later."

Then, she stroked his hair and gave him a flirtatious smile and wink before getting up and walking off. Inuyasha just sat there as if she had placed a love spell on him and Kagome sat there seething in anger. Sango and Rin glowered after her departing figure and Miroku frowned at the obvious upset in the balance that had been there before.

"Yeah, you'd better walk away if you know what's good for you!" Sango called after her. Kikyo didn't stop or turn back. She just stuck up her middle finger at her and continued walking. Sango and Rin's mouth dropped open.

"Oh no she didn't! I'm going to…" Sango said as she started to get up. Rin and Miroku grabbed her arms and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Sango, chill!" Miroku commanded. "You can't beat someone up!"

"Oh yes I can! Just watch me!" Sango said attempting to get up again. Their grip on her grew tighter until finally she was forced to sit down. She sighed.

"Well she deserves it! Did you see the way she acted just now? No one walks up to me and disrespects me and my friends and gets away with it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're running out a bit?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no she's not!" Kagome suddenly said. "She had no right coming up here and calling me an old hag and dissing Sango and Rin like that! Someone needs to teach her a lesson! Argh, she pisses me off so much!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure you're not just upset because she flirted with Inuyasha and made a date with him?"

"What?! Me?! Why the hell would I be upset because of that?!" Kagome spluttered. "I mean, I _am_ upset, but not because it was Inuyasha. If she had flirted with you I would have been mad too!"

"But not as mad as you are now," Miroku pointed out.

"Oh shut up Miroku before I give _you _a taste of some of this anger that I'm feeling!" Kagome said, balling up her fist to make her point. Miroku backed away.

"No need for that Kagome! Point made!" he said. Kagome smiled.

"Good."

"Ugh, just look at Inuyasha!" Rin said disgusted. "She touches him a few times and now he's in a daze like she proposed to him or something!"

All heads turned to look at the hanyou who was just staring into space with a goofy smile on his face. Kagome growled.

"Oh, I'll knock him out of his daze!" she said. Then, before anyone could stop her, she raised her hand and smacked him on his cheek. Well, she was true to her word. Inuyasha snapped out his daze so fast, and he looked around wildly. His eyes stopped on the fuming raven-haired girl.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?!" he demanded.

"For gawking over the enemy!" she said before getting up and storming off. Inuyasha stared after her retreating figure confused.

"What'd I do?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You idiot!" Sango said.

"Well don't just sit there looking stupid! I mean, I guess you can't help it, but if you're gonna look stupid then at least do it with Kagome!" Miroku said. Inuyasha growled at him.

"I think what Miroku is trying to say is, go after her!" Rin said. Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. Then, he got up and stalked after his angry friend. Miroku, Sango and Rin all exchanged looks before getting up too and following him. They wanted to see this!

"Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha called. He was following the angry raven-haired girl, and they were now heading for the cabins. She finally stopped outside of his cabin, and he ran to catch up with her.

"Finally! Damn, I've been calling you for the past five minutes! What's wrong with you girl?!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome frowned.

"Nothing. I'm fine, so why don't you just run along on your little date with Kikyo and leave me alone!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to frown. He moved closer to Kagome and stared her straight in the eyes.

"We don't have a date, and furthermore, why should it bother you?"

Kagome looked away.

"Because I can't stand her and I don't like her flirting with my friends!"

"But you have no rights to me. I'm not your boyfriend, so I can flirt with whoever I like," he said in a low voice. Kagome's heart fluttered and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, you're right," she said slowly. "But as your friend I _do _have the right to tell you whether I approve of someone for you, and I definitely _don't_ approve of her."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Kikyo isn't the type to date anyone seriously. She just tries to steal other girl's boyfriends from them to make them miserable. Then, when she's stolen them and she's had her fun, she dumps them and moves on to the next one. It's like some sick little game and I don't want you to be a part of it. Trust me... it's happened to me before and it hurts..." Kagome said, a sad look coming into her eyes. she winced slightly as if in pain. Inuyasha noticed this but didn't say anything.

"But you and I aren't dating, so then why would she try to steal me?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's really attracted to you and the fact that I'm your friend makes it all worse. Maybe she thinks it will get me mad, which it did. Maybe she wants to steal you from me completely just to hurt me. Or maybe… maybe she thinks I like you."

"Do you… like me?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome looked at him surprised. Then, she smiled.

"Maybe I do…and maybe I don't…" she teased. "You're pretty cute, you know that?" she said in voice like Kikyo, mimicking her. Inuyasha grinned.

"So I've been told."

They both laughed.

"Well… I'll take your warning then," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean… if it really makes you that upset."

"Thanks Inuyasha. That's so sweet," she said, touched by his thoughtfulness. "So are you going to cancel your date with her?"

"Um… I don't think so," he said. Kagome scowled.

"But you just said-"

Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, cutting her off.

"That I'd take your warning. That means I'll be extremely careful around her. I didn't say I'd cut her off cold-turkey. That wouldn't be nice, and I'd like to get to know her better, to see if she really is like you say. Besides, she hasn't done me anything."

"Yet," Kagome said dryly. Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't be upset Kagome. It's not a date. We're just going to talk. You're still the first and only girl I've been on a date with at this camp."

Then he winked at her. Her mouth dropped open.

"But I-"

"Sssh," Inuyasha said, silencing her again. "We have spectators."

Both heads turned only to see Miroku, Rin and Sango standing there watching. When they saw them looking at them, they all looked away guiltily. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Guys?" Kagome said, waiting for an explanation.

"Well did you expect us to stay there by ourselves? We wanted to make sure you two made up!" Sango said.

"Yeah. Besides, you are both so kawaii!" Rin exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You little spies!" he said. They all shrugged.

"Well hey, the point is that you two made up and we're all friends again. Now, let's go play some checkers!" Miroku said, heading into the boys' cabin. Sango and Rin grinned and rushed inside after him. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a look.

"Should we?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku doesn't have any checkers," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Really?"

"Nope. and even if he did, he doesn't know how to play. He's probably gonna play with his leggo or something."

Kagome giggled.

"He still plays with leggo?" she snickered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay, sure, I won't," Kagome said still laughing. "So you wanna go play?" she asked when she was done. Inuyasha looked at her like she was mentally unstable.

"Kagome, we're both 15. do you _really _think i want to play with leggo? so you really think _any _15 year old wants to play with leggo (besides Miroku of course)? I don't think _Rin _would even play with leggo!"

"I see your point but... well we don't really have anything better to do, so…"

"Fine," Inuyasha finally said, sighing. "I guess we could go and _watch_... unless you wanted to go on another date…"

Kagome laughed.

"Nice try. Come on tiger, let's go," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Inuyasha grinned and they both entered the cabin.

* * *

**Yups, so there it is! Hope you guys liked it! This was one of my fav chappies cause its so funny and cute! ^_^ Anyway, I gave you our present, so now give me mine! Read and Review please :)** **And I'll try to get the next chappie out earlier if you do. Anyway, it's 4 in the morning and I gotta get some sleep cause I gotta go to anchor club, soccer _and _Junkanoo today... yup I'm a busy girl! But anyway, I'll see you all later. No flames please, send me a message if you want anything and peace out! Until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~ 3  
**


	17. Conflicts

**Heya guys! Okay, so I know apologies are in order for not updating in like over a month... but rest assured I _did not _fall of the edge of the earth! but I'm really sorry all the same... My life has been so crazy and horrible lately that I had no motivation to do _anything _(nonetheless update). I would just stare at the screen trying to update, but then get so fed up that I'd close the laptop. Sigh. But on the contrary I had the best Valentine's Day _ever_! I got a cute teddy whose cheeks light** **up and plays a song when you press the button on its arm, and a big tin of about 100 chocolate kisses...** **XD I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day too!** **Anyway, I won't bore you anymore... Here's chapter 17:  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-Chapter 17- Conflicts**

**DISCLAIMER: I got everything I wanted for Valentines... except for Inuyasha... PORQUE?! T_T  
**

"So what are we going to do today?" Rin asked as she pulled a brush through her hair in front of the mirror. Sango shrugged as she searched through her closet for something to wear.

"I dunno. Hang out with the boys again?"

Kagome laughed from on the bed where she was fixing her shoes.

"Yeah, seems like it's becoming a daily routine somehow."

"You're right Kaggie-chan. Maybe we should make some new friends," Rin suggested.

"Maybe…" Sango said. "Or maybe we could have our fun with the guys first."

Kagome and Rin looked at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Not _that_ kind of fun girls!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" Kagome and Rin said, and they all laughed.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door which broke through their laughter.

* * *

"So Inuyasha, you up for spending another day with those three lovely girls?" Miroku asked as he pulled a shirt over his head. Inuyasha shrugged as he zipped up his pants.

"I guess. What else is there to do?"

"You don't sound excited my friend. Think about it. Which other guys are so lucky to spend so much time with not one, not two, but _three _beautiful ladies all day?" Miroku asked. "It's a privilege most guys can only dream of, and we have it!"

Inuyasha smiled. Miroku had a point there. He was surrounded by beautiful girls all day every day. And they were really cool and fun to be around. Especially Kagome. She was so pretty and nice and down-to-earth. Just thinking about her made him blush, and he quickly turned around so that Miroku wouldn't see him. Miroku however didn't notice because he was still rambling on.

"They are the coolest girls I've ever met! Especially Sango. She's no girly-girl. She's so cool and easy to talk to and fun to be around. And she looks beautiful naturally, without the need for makeup and other stuff that girls used to enhance their beauty."

"Hmm… I wonder how long until you get bored with her and move on to the next girl…" Inuyasha mused. Miroku whirled around.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"You don't ever date girls seriously. You pick the pretty ones that look easy and when you've had your fun with them and gotten what you want from them you throw them aside and move on to the next one. And you _never _date just one girl at a time either. Come to think of it, you sound like a male version of Kikyo.

Miroku sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I admit I am guilty of doing those things in the past, but for some reason I feel like Sango's different."

"Different how?"

"Different like… I wouldn't just throw her aside. I wouldn't do her wrong either. I'd treat her right; keep her by my side always. Date her and only her. Change."

"You? Change for Sango? She's an awesome girl and all, but it would take a miracle to change _your _ways," Inuyasha scoffed.

"She _is _a miracle," Miroku replied. Inuyasha laughed and Miroku frowned.

"I'm serious. Dude, I really like her."

"But it's only the fourth day of camp," Inuyasha said confused.

"I know but… well, you should know how I feel. No doubt you like Kagome too."

"She's okay," Inuyasha said looking away. Miroku stared at him intently.

"Well you can stay there and lie to yourself, but I'm not going to pretend like I don't like Sango. And she _will _be mine," he said.

"I ain't lying to no one!" Inuyasha snapped. "I like all the girls the same! Kagome's not that special. Shoot, I could go after Rin if I want!"

"You could do _what_?" a cool voice suddenly said. Immediately a chill ran through Inuyasha and Miroku's spines. Standing in the doorway was none other than Sesshomaru.

'_He's like a freaking ghost! He appears out of no where!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Did you just say that you would 'go after Rin'? Are you planning on hurting her?" Sesshomaru demanded, walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and tried to act as if he wasn't scared.

"Hurt her? No way! She's like a close friend to me! I would never hurt her!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah Sesshomaru. Besides, when he said 'go after' her, he meant try to date her," Miroku said. Inuyasha wanted to strangle Miroku right about then. He was so stupid! Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha coldly.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"No! I mean… I wouldn't actually _do _it! I was just trying to prove a point to Miroku!" Inuyasha said. "What's it to you anyway? I thought you hated her."

That made Sesshomaru stop. He glared at Inuyasha.

"I do," he said.

"Then why are you so protective of her? And why do you care whether I date her or not?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Because you are not allowed to harm anyone and I'm here to make sure of that. It has nothing to do with her."

"Okay, sure Sesshomaru. If lying to yourself makes you happy then go right ahead," Inuyasha said. Miroku shot him a look and shook his head at Inuyasha's hypocrisy. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"I do not lie," he said coldly.

Just then, Kouga walked into the room carrying his toothbrush and his toothpaste.

"Just finish brushing the ten years accumulation of dirt off of your teeth Kouga?" Inuyasha asked grinning. Kouga scowled at him.

"Piss off mutt face," he said.

"We haven't seen you in a while," Miroku said. "You're finally taking the doctor's advice and shielding your ugly from the world."

Kouga growled at him.

"You two looking for a fight?!" he demanded.

"Nah. We're just having our fun," Inuyasha said.

"Well go have your fun at someone else's expense mutt! I ain't in the mood!"

"Awww… what's the matter?" Miroku asked in mock concern.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No, not really. But where have you been lately?"

"Yeah, you always seem to wake up before us and come to bed after us. Are you nocturnal or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I was just doing some stuff that don't concern you," Kouga replied.

"Ah, late night rendezvous with a lover eh?" Miroku asked winking at him. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"None of your damn business!" he growled. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look.

"Okay, chill you flea bitten wolf!" Inuyasha said. "We were just asking!"

"Yeah well don't!"

Just then, they're little squabble was interrupted by a knock on the door. Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged a look.

"You gonna get that?" Inuyasha asked. Grumbling, Kouga rested down his toothbrush and toothpaste and walked over to the door.

"Yo," he said throwing it open. Standing there was Nikky.

"Nice greeting," she joked.

"Oh! Hey Nikky! What's up?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing much. Kouga right?"

"Yup. Why are you here?"

"Just came to drop off a few stuff. All of the cabins are getting them." She gestured to the boxes behind her. Kouga's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Nice!" he commented. "Thanks."

"No problem. This is Inuyasha's cabin too right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you call him for me?"

"I guess… Yo mutt-face! Nikky wants to talk to you!" Kouga called to Inuyasha. Nikky raised her eyebrow.

"Mutt-face?"

"Yeah, suiting nickname don't you think?" Kouga asked grinning. Nikky rolled her eyes.

"Someone called me?" Inuyasha asked walking to the door. "Move," he said pushing Kouga out of his way. Then, his face lit up when he saw Nikky.

"Nikky! Hey!" he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Heya Dog Boy. What's good?"

"You," he responded. She blushed.

"Thanks. So when am I gonna get my Kung-Fu match?"

"Your call."

"Okay. How about this weekend?"

"That's cool. Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll get back to you on that," she said. He smiled.

"Cool."

"Anyway, I've got to go. Have a lot more cabins to deliver stuff to," she said gesturing to a cart full of boxes. He winced.

"Ouch. Is there any way I can help?"

"Well… you and the neighbors are friends right?"

"Who? The girls? Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"You asked if you could help. It would help a lot if you could give their stuff to them for me. Would you do that for me?" she asked staring at him.

"Sure. Anything for you Nikky," he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Well, I gotta get going," she said turning around.

"Wait. Don't I get a hug?" Inuyasha asked extending his arms out towards her. She laughed.

"Sure Dog Boy," she said hugging him. When she was done, she waved and left, giving him a goodbye. He stared after her departing figure smiling.

"Inuyasha, why are you flirting with Nikky like that?" Miroku asked, appearing beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged.

"She's hot," he said.

"But what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku.

"What about her? I told you I didn't like her. I can flirt with who I want!"

Miroku gave a disapproving frown.

"Whatever. Let's go and carry this stuff to the girls."

"Huh? Stuff?"

"Yeah. The stuff Nikky left? The stuff for the girls? The stuff that can't stay on our front step?"

"Oh. Those stuff."

"Yeah. Hey Wolf Boy, Sesshomaru, come here and help us take these boxes to the girls," Miroku called to Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"And why should I help?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Kouga emerged from the bedroom.

"Because Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome are going to be in the same room and a fight's bound to break out between them if you don't," Miroku answered.

"Oh please Miroku! We don't need a babysitter! We are perfectly capable of behaving ourselves in a civilized manner!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah! We're not little kids!" Kouga said. Inuyasha picked up a box and began to carry it out of the cabin when Kouga stopped him.

"Hey! That's _my _box! I was gonna carry it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well I'm carrying so it's _mine_ now!" Inuyasha said. Kouga growled.

"Gimme that box mutt-face!" he yelled.

"Why don't you come take it you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha challenged. They began fighting. Miroku turned to Sesshomaru.

"See what I mean?" he said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well." He walked up to Inuyasha and Kouga and punched both of them in their faces.

"Stop behaving so stupidly and just carry the boxes to the girls," he commanded. Inuyasha and Kouga pouted as they both said, "He started it."

Miroku rolled his eyes. These were his cabin mates...

* * *

"Who do you think that is?" Sango asked after they heard the knock on the door.

"Maybe its Nikky," Rin suggested. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, let's go find out!"

She headed out the room and into the living room with Rin and Sango following behind her. The door bell rang two more times.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled. Five seconds later, she answered the door, and was surprised at who she saw standing there.

"Miroku?" she asked, unable to hide the stunned look on her face. It was true. Miroku was standing there with a huge grin on his face and an even huger box in his hands.

"You know, you really should ask who it is before you open the door," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yea, 'cause if I had known it was you I wouldn't have answered it," she replied sarcastically. Miroku made a face and she made one back.

"Miroku? What are you doing here so early?" Sango asked from behind Kagome. At the sound of Sango's voice his face immediately lit up.

"Bringing you a Special Delivery!" he said, holding out the box towards her. She stared at it confused.

"What is that? A lifetime supply of toilet paper?" she asked. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Funny, but no. Open it and you'll see."

"Um… okay… will you please bring it inside?" Sango requested.

"Sure. Come on Inuyasha! Bring in the rest of it!"

"The rest of it?!" the girls asked simultaneously. How much more could there possible be?! Miroku lugged the big box inside, and when he moved out of the way the girls saw Inuyasha walking behind him with an even _bigger _box! He lifted the box with ease into their cabin, and when he passed Kagome she smiled at him. Miroku and Inuyasha carried the boxes into the living room and the girls followed. Kagome went to stand right beside Inuyasha as he lifted.

"Mornin'," he said.

"Mornin'," she chirped.

"Where you want this?" he asked.

"Here is fine," she replied. He dropped the box on the floor with a loud THUD!

"OW!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "MY FOOT!"

"OH SHOOT! Sorry!" Inuyasha said, instantly becoming worried as he watched Kagome holding her foot. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to!"

Kagome dropped her foot and giggled.

"Just kidding!" she laughed. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Not funny," he growled. She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No you're not!" he said, and before she could stop him, he grabbed her by the waist tightly and lifted her up. Then, against her protests, he carried her over to the sofa with her laughing and kicking and threw her down, jumping on top of her. He pinned her down to the sofa and started tickling her, and she started laughing until she cried.

"Are you sorry now?" he asked while tickling her. She nodded her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she laughed. Finally Inuyasha stopped tickling her and smirked.

"Good," he said.

"_You're_ not funny," she said, pouting and crossing her arms. Inuyasha laughed.

"See how it feels?"

"What? The tickling?" she asked, freeing one hand and tickling his stomach. He laughed and grabbed her hand.

"No. The unnecessary joking," he replied smiling.

"Well you should know how it feels. You're always doing it to me," she said frowning.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he said smiling.

"No you're not!" Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I guess you want payback huh?" he asked, bringing his face close to hers. She stared back at him.

"Maybe…"

Just then the door burst open and in walked Kouga. Immediately his eyes rested on the two on the couch, and he made a disgusted sound.

"Yo mutt! What're you doing with _my _woman?" he demanded. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's head snapped towards the angry wolf youkai.

"_Your _woman? I'm not _your _woman!" Kagome said angrily. Of all the nerve!

"So whose woman are you?" Kouga asked. "That mutt's?"

"I'm not _anyone's _woman! I'm not some piece of property that you can own, and I'm not some animal that you can brand! I'm a human being and I should be treated with _respect_!"

"Kouga doesn't know the meaning of the word!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Shut it dog face!" Kouga said rudely. He turned to Kagome.

"Well, judging by you two position, I'd say that you _are _his woman," Kouga said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the position that they were both in and blushed. From anyone else's point-of-view it _did _look sort of… inappropriate. Inuyasha got up off of Kagome and they both sat down on opposite ends of the sofa.

"Look Kouga, I'm not _his _woman, okay?" Kagome said. In a flash, Kouga was standing in front of Kagome. She looked up at him surprised. How'd he cross the room so fast?

"Well if you're not that mutt's woman, then will you be mine?" Kouga asked, taking Kagome's hand in his. She stared at their hands feverishly before pulling it away.

"Uh… _no_. Sorry Kouga, but it I don't really know you like that…" she said.

'_Not to mention I don't want a boyfriend after…' _she thought to herself as she wiped her hand off on her pants.

"My apologies Kagome," Kouga said, stooping down in front of her. "I had promised you on the first day to get to know each other better and now it's the fourth day and that hasn't happened yet. I'd say a date is in order."

"I'd say your _death _is in order!" Inuyasha sneered from the other end of the sofa.

"Can it mutt!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Guys, guys, please!" Kagome said. "Um… sure I'll go on a date with you I guess…"

Inuyasha growled and Kouga smirked.

"Yes!" he said smugly, shooting Inuyasha a cocky look. Inuyasha gave him a nasty look in return.

"Of course it won't really be a date…" Kagome added. "Just a time to get to know each other better…"

It was Inuyasha's time to smirk at Kouga now and Kouga shot _him _a look.

"Well Kagome, any time spent with you is greatly appreciated," Kouga said, and Kagome had to admit that she felt flattered.

"Thanks," she giggled. Inuyasha glared at him again.

"Say Kagome, since it's not a date, why don't we come along?" he said pointing to the girls, Miroku and himself. Immediately Kouga's look turned sour.

"No way!" Kouga said.

"Why not? It could be a double date. Or… triple date…"

"But who would you and Rin go with?"

"Each other! Duh!" Inuyasha said. Rin's face turned red.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha gave her a look.

"What? You have a problem dating me?" he asked. Her face turned redder.

"Well…umm, no, but it's just that… you see… I don't like you in that way… I mean you're totally cute and all but… I see you more as a friend… and I um… like someone else so…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Not a _real _date Rin!" he whispered to her. "A _fake _one."

"But why?" she whispered back.

"Just go along with it."

"Umm… okay, I guess…"

"Great! Then it's settled! Me and Rin, Sango and Miroku and you and Kagome, all on a date!" Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku looked at him confused. What was he doing?

"It's not a date!" Kagome yelled frustrated. "It's just a get-to-know-each-other-better thing! But since all of you guys are coming it might as well be a social gathering! Yeah, that's it! It's now a social gathering! _Not _a date. So...um… you can all bring a friend if you want. Yeah! Why don't we all bring a friend to our _social gathering_, since it's not _intimate_ or anything. That way we could _all _make new _friends_! Alright?" Kagome babbled on nervously until Inuyasha finally put his finger gently on her lip, silencing her.

"Okay Kagome, we get it. It's a social gathering, not a date."

"Yeah," Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well isn't this nice? Now Inuyasha's got _two_ dates to go on," Kouga said smiling evilly. Inuyasha and Kagome's head both snapped to him.

"Huh? How do you know about that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kikyo told me. She was bragging about to it to a bunch of her friends," Kouga replied. Kagome and Inuyasha growled.

'"Hey, wait a minute. Kouga has a point!" Kagome said suddenly. "You have a date with Kikyo, so why can't I have a date with Kouga?"

"It's not a date and I never said you couldn't go on a date with Kouga," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"But you don't want me to," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked away.

"So then can I come on your "date" with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"And why not?" Kagome demanded. "You're coming on mine!"

"I-"

"You know what Inuyasha? Save it! You can go on your date with Kikyo and I'll go on my date with Kouga. And you know what? I'm going to have a _great _time with him!" she said purposely emphasizing 'great'. "And you're all uninvited!"

Sango, Miroku and Rin all exchanged a look. Uh-oh.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! I'll go on _my _date with Kikyo and I'll have a much better time than you! And you know what else? I'll enjoy the way she touches me and the compliments she gives me and she may even _kiss _me!" he said. Kagome gasped. Oh no he didn't! Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Fine! I don't care what the hell you do with her!" she yelled.

"Ditto!" he yelled. Then they both crossed their arms and pouted stubbornly. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kouga exchanged another look. Double uh-oh.

"So um… back to those boxes…" Rin suddenly said in an attempt to change the subject. Everyone immediately turned to look at the forgotten boxes lying at their feet.

"Oh yeah…" Sango said.

"Hey, wasn't there a third box?" Miroku asked. The girls all sweat-dropped. _Another _box?!

"Yeah. I think Sesshomaru was supposed to be bringing it," Inuyasha replied. "'Cause Mr. Noodle Arms over here was too worried about breaking a nail," he said, pointing at Kouga. Everyone giggled except for the wolf-youkai and Kagome.

"No! Your stupid brother picked up the box right when _I_ was going to lift it!" Kouga replied.

"You're just making up excuses," Inuyasha accused. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not. If you don't believe me then go check with your dumb brother yourself, he said.

"_Half _brother," Miroku corrected, and everyone gave him a dirty look.

"If you don't shut up there'll only be _half _of you!" Inuyasha threatened. Miroku sweat-dropped and shrunk back.

"Understood…" he replied. Inuyasha glared at him and nodded.

"Okay, fine. I'll go get Sesshomaru now," he said, turning and heading for the door. He opened it and stood on the steps outside, and everyone heard him yell, "Yo Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing?! Get your lazy ass in here now! Stop flirting with that girl and bring that damn box in here!"

Rin's face turned pale. _Flirting_? With some other girl?

A few seconds later Sesshomaru appeared beside Inuyasha with a huge box (bigger than all the others) in his hands and an unhappy look on his face.

"_Little _brother, do you have a problem?" he demanded.

"Um, _yes_. This isn't the time to be flirting. According to wolf-boy over there, you're supposed to be helping us lift these boxes in here!" Inuyasha said, agitated (probably because Kouga was right). Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I wasn't flirting with her," he responded. "And if I was, it's none of _your _business. My personal life is not your concern."

The room fell silent as the tension between the two brothers could be felt.

"Well if you weren't flirting with her then what were you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "And F.Y.I, you're personal life is just as much my concern as mine is yours."

"She was simply asking me for directions to Nikky's cabin," Sesshomaru said. Rin sighed in relief, and he noticed it but didn't say anything. "And furthermore, your personal life is of no concern to me whatsoever."

"Oh yeah? Then why you always butting in my life? And why would anyone ask _you _for directions?" Inuyasha sneered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Because I am your guardian for this summer, and what are you trying to imply _little _brother?"

"No, you're just a pain in the ass, and I'm implying whatever implications you get."

"So if the implications I was to arrive at were that you are stupid, are you saying that that's what you're implying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You really are stupid."

"Okay! So um, since everyone's finally here, why don't we just open these boxes?" Sango suddenly said, cutting into the brothers' feud. They both turned and gave her a look before seemingly resigning.

"Fine. The loud wench is right," Sesshomaru said looking away. Sango's face turned red.

"Hey! I'm not loud!" she protested. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You're being loud now," he said. Sango shut up, but her cheeks remained rosy. Miroku noticed her embarrassment.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sango like that!" he suddenly said, surprising Sango.

"I can talk to her however I please," Sesshomaru said in a cool voice. Miroku scowled at him.

"Not her! You can't talk to any of my friends like that! Well, you can talk to Kouga however you want, but not anyone else!" Miroku said.

"Hey!" Kouga protested. Everyone giggled.

"Whatever. You are starting to bore me. Let's just open these boxes so that you all can get on with your pathetic lives," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey. Um…thanks for sticking up for me," Sango whispered to Miroku aside. He smiled at her.

"Anything for you Sango," he said stroking her hand gently. She blushed and looked down.

"You're so sweet," she mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, so um THERE YOU HAVE IT!! Hope you like this chappie even though it was filled with 'conflicts'. But on the plus side... THERE WAS FLUFFY!!! Lol, anyway, I know I've been MIA (missing in action) in over a month, but please still review so I don't feel too bad lol. Tell me how the chappie was,criticize my grammar, row me for not updating sooner, tell me how much you missed me (XD) I don't care just please review! Hehe... well anyway, I'll update _much _sooner, so look forward to the next chappie's continuation. With that said...**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	18. Setting Up

**Hey guys! Okay... I know I've got some explaining to do... as to why I haven't updated in over a month (I can't even remember how long it's been :S). I won't give any excuses but I lost the book I had with all of my ideas for this story from beginning to end and I can't remember hardly anything that's supposed to happen so I almost gave up on it... I was going to write a new one actually and just cancel this... Still thinking about it... plus ****I got stuck on this chapter and had horrible writer's block with no motivation or inspiration whatsoever... and then there were those dreadful things called exams... and overall my life has been an awful roller coaster. But... I'm not here for a pity party, I'm here to update so I hope you guys forgive me and haven't given up on me and my story and I hope you still read and review. And tell me if I should stop this and start a new one or not... Anyway, without further delay (I've been doing that a lot lately) here's chapter 18:**

**CHAPTER 18: ****Setting Up****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own him... T_T**

After the little squabble between Sesshomaru and Miroku and the row between Inuaysha and Kagome had broken out, everything was quiet. No one talked. The girls all opened the boxes in silence and the boys just stared at them. The air was thick with an uncomfortable silence that no one could seem to shake. It was only when Rin opened one box that the silence was broken.

"Omigosh! Guys, look!" Rin exclaimed. The girls all huddled around the box to see what was in it.

"Whoa! No way! Is that what I think it is?" Sango asked. Rin nodded, smiling.

"Yea! It's totally the new iGame that was advertised on TV about a week ago!" she replied.

"Sweet!" Kagome said. "This doesn't even come out for another month back at Tokyo!"

"And there's also _another _game station!" Sango said, pulling another game console out of the box.

"Isn't this hype guys?" Kagome asked turning to the boys. They all shrugged nonchalantly and they each held bored expressions on their faces.

"Eh, ours was black," Miroku said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his tone of indifference.

"Wait. You mean… you guys knew what was in it?" Sango demanded. Inuyasha grinned.

"But of course," he said. "We're phat that way."

"Fat? But you look skinny to me," Rin said confused. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"It's slang. Y'know, like cool, awesome, hype."

When he said hype he shot Kagome a look and she giggled. Rin however still looked confused.

"Well then why didn't he just say hype?" she asked. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It's like he said. It's slang. We use it a lot back home."

"I thought slang was only for gangsters," Sango said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Ain't we?" he asked. Sango smiled.

"True."

"Hold on. I still don't understand this "slang" thing," Rin said using air quotations. Kagome laughed.

"Okay Rin. For example. It's like me saying, "Sesshomaru is so bad!"

"But he _is _bad," Rin said.

"Yes, but I don't mean bad in a literal sense. With slang, one word often means another. Like phat; the difference is that phat is spelled with a ph, not an f. when I say Sesshomaru is 'bad' I mean that he's cool, awesome, or actually good. It's basically the opposite."

"Yeah Rin. And if I tell you that I'm bossin, it means that I'm cool, in charge, I run things," Sango said.

"In charge of what?" Rin asked. Everyone exchanged a look.

"The game," Kouga replied. Now Rin looked hopelessly lost.

"What?" she asked perplexed. Inuyasha sighed.

"Forget it Rin. If you don't know slang by now then it's too late for you," he said. A fiery look came into Rin's eyes.

"No! You _have _to teach me!" she said firmly. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look.

"Uh… okay… Chillax Rin. I'll teach you later okay?" he said. Rin nodded.

"I thought you said your cousin taught you some things though Rin," Sango said confused.

"_Some _things. As in like two words," Rin replied. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Wow."

"Good. Now that that's over, let's get back to the boxes," Kagome said. "I have a feeling something good's in the next one."

"Yeah San, what are you waiting for? Open it up!" Rin encouraged. Sango grabbed Inuyasha's claws without asking and sliced off the duct tape. He just stared at her like she was crazy. Then, she threw his hand to the side, eagerly threw open the lid and peered inside. Everyone anxiously waited to see what was in the box. Sango just stared inside the box with an amazed look on her face.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed.

"What?" Rin asked.

"I can't believe it!" Sango said.

"What? What is it?" Kagome demanded. Sango just continued staring. Then, suddenly, she laughed.

"Bubble wrap!" she squealed, and before anyone could say anything, she grabbed the bubble wrap out of the box and started playing with it. She laughed like a little child every time she popped a bubble and one couldn't help but feel embarrassed watching her on her rampage of stupidity. Everyone in the room exchanged a look with each other, and you could practically tell what they were thinking.

'_Wow… I'm best friends with an idiot!' _Kagome thought.

'_I swear she has mental disabilities…' _Inuyasha thought.

'_This is so sad I almost can't watch…' _Rin thought.

'_Her stupidity angers me…' _Sesshomaru thought.

'_What Miroku sees in her I'll never understand…' _Kouga thought.

'_OMIGOSH! BUBBLE WRAP! Awesome! I wanna play with it too!' _Miroku thought. (lol Miroku)

Sighing, Kagome walked over to Sango and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, I can't bear to see you act this way anymore. Please stop behaving so immaturely. It's embarrassing to both you and me."

Sango stopped playing with the bubble wrap and pouted.

"But it's fuuuuun!" she whined childishly. Kagome and Kouga exchanged a look.

"Sango… I think we'd better take this from you…" Kagome said, slowly taking the bubble wrap out of the brunette's hands. Sango stared horrified as Kagome took the bubble wrap away from her.

"No! No! I wasn't finished! You can't do this to me!" Sango cried. Kagome stared at her friend like she was crazy.

"Um… Miroku, why don't you hold this for me?" she said uneasily. She handed the bubble wrap to him and he smiled.

"With pleasure," he said.

"Anyway, what's _really _in the box?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked inside, and then she squealed.

"Please don't tell me it's Styrofoam, or I'm outta here," Sesshomaru muttered. Rin giggled.

"What is it Kags?" she asked.

"It's… it's… a giant plasma screen TV!" Kagome exclaimed. Immediately she, Rin and Sango started jumping up and down and clapping and squealing. The boys covered their ears.

"If we can get some order and civilization back in here, that would be nice," Sesshomaru suddenly said after a few seconds of the girls squealing and freaking out. Everyone looked at him surprised as if they had forgotten that he was there. (Truthfully, they had)

"Sesshomaru's right guys," Rin said. "We still have one more box to open."

She turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. He just gave her a cold stare in return before looking away from her, and she frowned to herself.

"Who's going to do the honors?" Kagome asked.

"Ooh! Let me do it!" Rin cried. Kagome smiled.

"Alright Rin. Go ahead," she said gesturing to the box. Eagerly, Rin ran over to the box and, because it didn't have any duct tape on it, threw open the lid. Then, she peered inside it excitedly. A few moments later a squeal escaped the small girl's lips.

"What's in it Rin? More bubble wrap?" Sango asked hopefully. Rin rolled her eyes.

"No, nothing that good," she said sarcastically. Sango pouted.

"It's… a killer stereo!" Rin cried. Kagome's mouth dropped open and together she and Rin started screaming. The boys exchanged another look and just shook their heads.

"Awesome! And look! Some of the newest CDs came with it!" Kagome said, pointing to some more items in the box. "There's Skillet, Three days Grace, Pink, Kelly Clarkson, Chris Brown and… wow so much more I can't even say it all!" she burst. Rin gasped.

"This is soooo hype!" she said.

"I think something else is in the box," Kagome said, rummaging around in it. She pulled out a thin, wiry thing and gaped at it.

"No way!" Rin said. "Are those what I think they are?"

Kagome just nodded, unable to speak. Luckily, Rin said it for her.

"Omigosh! Strobe lights!" she shrieked. She and Kagome started freaking out.

"Isn't this hype San?" Kagome demanded. When she didn't hear any response from the brunette, she stopped freaking out and she and Rin turned around to Sango. What they saw made their mouths drop open. Sango was standing there next to Miroku, and they were both playing with the bubble wrap that Kagome had given to Miroku to hold. Like before, every time they popped a bubble they giggled like two idiotic children, only this time they took turns popping the bubbles. They were so engrossed in their fun that they didn't even realize that everyone in the room had gone silent and was now staring at them.

"Ooh! My turn! My turn!" Sango said, and she popped a bubble. Miroku laughed and clapped his hands. Then, he popped a bubble and Sango did the same thing. It was only when someone cleared their throats that they stopped what they were doing and looked up. Sango's eyes met Kagome's, and Kagome shook her head in disappointment.

"Sango… I expected better of you…" Kagome said in displeasure. "You really let me down."

Sango looked down at her feet guiltily.

"I couldn't help myself…" she mumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded. "You're acting like a little kid with Sango!"

Miroku frowned and looked away.

"But it was fun!" he whined. "I was just so tempted…"

"You two were behaving like two immature children just now! No one laughs and claps at bubble wrap!" Kagome said. "I am ashamed of you two!"

Miroku and Sango hung their heads down in shame like two little kids who are being reprimanded. Inuyasha just shook his head and glared at Miroku.

"I expected better from you two…" he said, shaking his head in disgust.

"We're sorry…" Sango murmured.

"No. Sorry doesn't excuse what you two did," Kagome said.

"Yeah. Both of you need a timeout," Inuyasha said. "In the corner; now!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then slowly they trudged over to one corner of the room. They turned their backs to the others and stood there like naughty children who were being punished.

"Psst! Miroku! I still have some in my pocket!" Sango whispered to Miroku. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard that.

"Hand it over; now!" he said, holding out his hand to Sango. Reluctantly she gave the bubble wrap to Inuyasha who threw it away.

"And I want both of you separated. Miroku, move to a different corner," Kagome said. Grudgingly Miroku went over to the next corner away from Sango. They both turned their faces to the walls. Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side staring at them.

"Where did we go wrong Inuyasha?" she asked sighing. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know. The kids these days are just out of hand," he replied.

"I feel like it's my fault. I feel like… I'm not a good authority figure…" Kagome said.

"What? No way! It's not your fault! You're doing a great job! The kids these days just don't want to listen!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah. Good thing we only have two of them or we'd be going through hell," she said. Then, she and Inuyasha smiled at each other. When they turned around, they saw Rin, Sesshomaru and Kouga staring at them like... well, how would you be staring at your friends if that just happened in front of you? Exactly. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. Rin just shook her head.

"Nothing…" she said, slightly disturbed. Kagome and Inuyasha just shrugged as if nothing had happened just now.

"Umm… ok… so if we could move on from this total awkwardness right now, that'd be nice…" Rin said. A troubled expression was on her face.

"Yeah. Back to something that makes sense," Kouga said.

"Like our awesome new stuff!" Kagome said grinning. "Wow; our room's gonna be _so_ pimped out!"

"Everyone else got them too you know," Inuyasha said, bursting her bubble. She shot him a look.

"You just don't like to see me happy, do you?" she asked glaring at him.

"Nope," he smirked.

"Wait. So when did you guys get your stuff?" Rin asked.

"Really early this morning. Nikky dropped it off," Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Did you two talk?" Kagome inquired.

"Sort of. She was rushing so we didn't get to talk long."

"Well what did you two talk about?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

"Feh. Nothing really. She couldn't stop to chat 'cause she had to drop off the other stuff to the other cabins. She did say that she was still looking forward to our match though," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Kagome frowned.

"I see…"

"Wait Inuyasha. So if she dropped off _you_ guys stuff, then why did you all bring our stuff?" Rin asked confused.

"Because she was too busy to stop at every cabin so she asked us to bring your stuff to you guys," Kouga replied.

"Oh…" Rin nodded.

"Well, you guys gonna help us set these things up?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't really feel like it," he said lazily. Kagome glared at him.

"Lazy ass," she muttered under her breath. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Excuse _me?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, nothing doll," she said, smiling sweetly at him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Don't call me doll," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, call him _dog_," Kouga smirked. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, so anyone else besides Inuyasha wants to help us?" Kagome asked. "Anyone? Sesshomaru?"

She looked at the powerful daiyoukai who was lazily leaning against the sofa back with his arms folded and a totally bored look on his face. At the mention of his name, he turned his cold glare to Kagome.

"No," he said in his natural cool voice. Kagome frowned.

"Aw, c'mon Sesshomaru! Please!" she whined.

"No," he repeated.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I am neither obliged nor willing to help you girls. It is a waste of my time," he replied in an apathetic monotone.

"Oh, please Sesshomaru?" Rin suddenly asked. "It couldn't hurt to help us hook these things up. I mean, I suck at electronics so I'd probably just mess things up. We could really use your help. Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do right? Please?"

Just hearing Rin's voice for some reason did something to Sesshomaru, although he didn't know what. Again he felt that sensation to say 'yes', and he had to look away in order to stop himself. He didn't answer her and she frowned.

"Don't worry girls. _All _of us will help you," Miroku offered smiling.

"Really?" Sango eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Of course. Right guys?" he asked turning to the other boys. Inuyasha shot him a look and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Speak for yourself," they both said simultaneously. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"I'll help too," Kouga offered. He winked at Kagome and she blushed, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Okay, so me and Kouga will help, and then later we can all go do something fun together," Miroku said.

"Yeah, like a date," Kouga suggested. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a look, and you could see what they were thinking: _'Date?'_

"Uh, you know what? On second thought, I think I'll help out," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"And why is that?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Because… um… me and Sesshomaru promised Nikky…" he lied. "Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" he asked looking at his brother. Sesshomaru gave a nod.

"As much as I hate to do it, a promise is a promise," Sesshomaru said, "And I Sesshomaru am dignified enough to stick to a promise."

"Promise? But you guys didn't-" Miroku started to say, but one death glare from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shut him up quickly.

"Okay then, so that's settled! Now let's get this show on the road!" Inuyasha said clapping his hands together. Kagome rolled her eyes and everyone set to work. While Inuyasha was lifting the strobe lights out of the box, Kagome cornered him.

"Okay, fess up. What's the real reason you wanted to help?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout," Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"It's because you didn't want me spending so much time with Kouga isn't it?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips. Inuyasha shrugged. Then, he lifted the lights out of the box and attempted to untangle them. Kagome grabbed the other end and started to help him. He didn't say anything.

"Well?" she prompted. He suddenly stopped untangling his end, and before he could say anything, he grabbed her end from her and then threw it around her body like a rope and pulled her into him holding the two ends.

"Wouldn't you be mad if it were Kikyo wanting to spend time with me?" he whispered to her, staring her in her eyes. She swallowed hard as she stared back into his.

"Yeah… but with a good reason which you already know."

"I have a good reason too. I want to protect you," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" she whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest. Inuyasha inched his face closer to hers.

"Isn't that what friends do?" he said in a low voice.

"I guess…" she replied. Her mouth felt dry. Inuyasha just stared at her for a few more seconds before unwrapping the lights from around her body and then proceeding to hang them up on the ceiling. Kagome just stood there staring at him dumbfounded and at a loss of words. It was only when he turned to her and said, "You gonna help?" that she snapped out of her daze and went over to help him. While they were hanging the lights up, she kept sub-consciously glancing at him ,and every time she did she would see him looking at her, and then they would look away embarrassed and then glance at each other again. This went on for about five minutes until they were finally done hanging up the lights, and relieved she walked over to Sango to help her set up the plasma screen. Unfortunately, Sango had seen that.

"What was that just now?" she asked suspiciously.

"What was what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Just now with the lights and you and Inuyasha and the low talking and the close faces," she replied. Kagome flushed

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," she said. Then, before Sango could say anything she quickly said, "Oh hey, it looks like Kouga needs some help with the TV! Bye!" then, she rushed over to him leaving Sango standing there confused.

"Hey Kouga, need any help?" Kagome asked appearing at his side. He looked at her surprised before a pleased look crossed his face.

"Not really, but your company is always welcome. What's up?"

"Oh nothing…" Kagome said awkwardly. "You?"

"Well, except for setting up this TV for three beautiful girls, nothing," he said, winking at her. She smiled, flattered, and out the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha frown a bit to himself.

"So… when do you want to go on our date?" Kouga asked.

"Huh?" Kagome said looking back at him. "Oh, well, um…" she bit her lip as she thought of a response. Kouga studied her expression and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Kouga stopped what he was doing and stood in front of Kagome. He rested his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes, catching her by surprise.

"Look Kagome, I know I kind of sprung this date thing on you without asking your opinion, so if you don't want to go with me it's cool, okay?"

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. That was so thoughtful of him…

"No, it's not that Kouga," she said looking down. "It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Well…"

She glanced over at Inuyasha who was staring at them intently. The look on his face said it all: he didn't like them discussing a date one bit. She was about to tell Kouga that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that they go on a date, but the she remembered her earlier fight with Inuyasha about his date with Kikyo and she became angry again.

"It's nothing. I'd _love _to go on a date with you. How about tomorrow, say around 7?"

Kouga looked surprised.

"Oh, um that's great! I'll stop by at 7 then."

"Great." Kagome shot Inuyasha a look and he stood there confused and a bit angry. What the heck?

No one else seemed to have noticed or heard what had just happened, and after that everyone went about their business. When they were all finally done, everyone collapsed on the floor (except Sesshomaru) tired.

"Phew! We're finally done!" Rin said happily.

"Yea, and this place looks great," Miroku commented.

"It should, how much time it took to set all this up!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Yea, no kidding. Those lights weren't easy," Kagome said. She and Inuyasha exchanged a look. No one else knew why the lights weren't easy to put up except for them and Sango.

"Well, it's finished now," Rin said.

"Yea… but it's missing something…" Sango said thoughtfully.

"Hmm… you're right…" Kagome mused. It's a bit… empty you know?"

"Pictures of Chris Brown?" Rin suggested. The boys all groaned causing the girls to laugh.

"Nah. We'll put those up later," Sango said smiling. The boys made faces and shook their heads.

"So what then?" Rin asked.

"Hmm… oh I know!" Kagome suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at her as she rushed over to her bureau. She grabbed her bag and began rummaging around in it while everyone stared at her confused. Then, their confusion slowly turned to surprise and their opened wide and their mouths dropped open as they watched her pull out a huge object. The more she pulled out the larger their eyes grew and the more their mouths opened until finally she pulled the whole object out and set it on the ground. Everyone stared in wide-eyed shock at what she had just pulled out of her hand bag: a huge, pink, fluffy bean bag chair.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked them. She looked at them all expectantly, but no one said a word because they were all speechless. She frowned at their silence.

"Well? Oh, I know what you're all thinking! There are three of us but only two chairs! Well don't worry; I got three more of them!"

Then, to their amazement and horror, Kagome pulled out three more bean bag chairs, one purple, one yellow and one baby blue, and set them down next to the pink one. If everyone thought their mouths couldn't drop anymore it did. She stared at them waiting for one of them to speak. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"What the hell Kagome? Where did those damn bean bag chairs come from and how the hell did they fit in your bag?"

Kagome looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? You can't fit bean bag chairs into your bag?"

"NO! Can _anybody_?"

"I thought so," Kagome said shrugging. "It's no biggie, really."

"Um, _yea _it is! That ain't possible!"

"I must agree with Inuyasha Kagome. That what you just displayed right now defined the laws of Physics; an anomaly if you may," Miroku said looking puzzled. "It isn't theoretically possible."

"Yea, no kidding!" Rin said. "I've never seen someone pull out _four _bean bag chairs our of a _purse_ before, yet alone _attempt _to fit it!"

"Yea Kags, I knew you were odd but this… this is ridiculous," Sango said shaking her head. Kagome stared at her incredulous friends confused. Why were they so surprised? It wasn't as if she pulled a bicycle out of her bag… she had tried but the handlebars kept sticking out…

"Well if you guys have a problem with it I can just put it back…" Kagome said. Everyone shot her a look.

"Damn! What _else _you got in there?" Kouga demanded.

"Oh nothing much… just a box of waffles, a flat iron, a jumbo bag of sun chips, a litre of soda, a make up kit, a bottle of lotion…"

As she listed off the contents of her purse everyone's eyes grew bigger and bigger until finally their eyes were as wide as plates. When she was done they were all speechless again.

"What, no microwave?" Kouga asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I was gonna bring one; I tried to pack it and all but mom wouldn't let me carry it 'cause she said it was her good microwave," Kagome replied shrugging. Kouga, along with everyone else, sweat-dropped.

"Okay… well is anyone else freaked out besides me?" Miroku asked. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Kagome raised her eyebrow. Why was everyone freaked out?

"Oh, good. So I'm _not _crazy!" Miroku said in relief.

"No my friend, that would be Kagome," Inuyasha said resting his hand on Miroku's shoulder. They all laughed as Kagome just glared at them.

"Well I just don't see what's so weird _or _what's so funny! But anyway, let's just move on then!"

"Yes, please!" Sango begged. After the laughter died down, everyone just stood around a bit awkwardly.

"So… what do we do now?" Rin voiced the question in everyone's head.

Kagome glanced at her watch.

"Well, it's about 11:45… too late for breakfast?" she asked.

"It's never too late for breakfast!" Rin shouted. Everyone laughed again.

"If you keep eating so much you're gonna get fat," Sango said shaking her head.

"Oh please. I never get fat!" Rin said. Sango stared enviously at Rin's thin physique, knowing that she was right.

"Well, we've been working all morning, and breakfast will b over soon, so unless you girls want to starve I suggest you stop talking and we move," Miroku said. Sango and Rin stuck their tongues to at him and he grinned. Then, they all proceeded to head out of the cabin, talking and laughing among themselves, except for Sesshomaru who neither laughed nor talked with them, and who walked further behind them at a pace fit for an important daiyoukai such as himself.

**Well, another chapter out of the way and maybe more to come... So, how was it? Not _too _bad for an absent writer with writer's block huh? Well, please R&R... And tell me if you guys think I should discontinue this story or not... Anyway, with that said,**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	19. Messing With Feelings

**Hey guys! I'm back once again with another installment of A Summer to Never Forget! Yeah, I know i took like a month (was it more?) to update, but it's not as bad as last time right? sigh, i already explained about all of my ideas for this story being lost with my little book, and so writing this is hell now because I don't know where to go! T_T but I won't discontinue it, because I love writing it and I don't want to upset or disappoint anyone... lol i got a few threats not calling any names... *cough cough **_Nyagirl_**_* :P _ that made me reconsider XD but I got that awful thing called writer's block that made me unable to finish the chapter for weeks... I literally stared at the page every time I tried to write it and I was still in the same spot... That sucks, but I guess I just gotta deal with it, and since all my ideas are gone I'll make new ones and just go with the flow...**

**Oh, and to clarify something, I said in one chapter that Kagome hadn't hugged a boy in a year but in another that she broke up with her ex 4 months ago... I'm sorry for the mixup. Kagome did indeed break up with him 4 months ago which is why the pain is still so deep, and so she should have said that she hadn't hugged a boy in months not a year... Gomenasai :'( Thanks to **_XInuKagXOXORobStarX_** for pointing that out to me. Anyway, enough of my drabbling... I've added a bit of drama to this chapter, so without further delay... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Chapter 19- MESSING WITH FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own him. Stop asking already, you're making me feel bad! T_T  
**

The gang all walked into the mess hall talking and laughing, until Rin suddenly stopped short. Since she was in the front, everyone else who was walking behind her bumped into one another, earning groans and sighs and "Ow!"s from everyone except for Sesshomaru who kept walking past them until he stood in front of Rin.

"What's wrong with you Rin?" Kouga asked irritated.

"It's horrible!" Rin said, staring horror-struck ahead of her.

"What, the asparagus are back for an attack?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kagome jabbed him in his rib and he glared at her.

"No; worse!" Rin cried.

"What could be worse than that?" Sango joked.

"Breakfast is over!" Rin cried.

"Oh…" Sango said, the smile dropping off her face.

"Are you serious?" Miroku demanded.

"Yeah, look," Rin said pointing at the buffet table. It was completely empty except for a few browning fruits. Everyone else's faces turned to a look of horror to match Rin's.

"Oh no, we missed breakfast!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock," he said. She pinched him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"And I was hungry!" Sango whined. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we could always eat the mutt. I heard dogs taste great with ketchup," Kouga said staring at Inuyasha. Everyone else's mouth dropped open in horror and disgust, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Inuyasha asked menacingly. "Did you just threaten to _eat _us?"

"Yes, so you have a problem with dogs?" Sesshomaru asked in a dangerous tone.

"What's it matter? I thought you said you weren't a mutt," Kouga said to Sesshomaru.

"I am _not _a mutt. I am a powerful daiyoukai. My father was the greatest dog demon to ever roam these lands, and I follow closely in his footsteps. I am also a great dog demon, therefore I dislike that comment you made. To think that your vile, unworthy lips could ever _think_ about touching me is enough to cut off your head," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kouga sweat-dropped.

"I was talking about Inuyasha anyway," he said. Inuyasha growled at him.

"I am not sticking up for my brother when I say this, but he is half dog as well, and furthermore saying that still insults our kind," Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked at him surprised- especially Inuyasha- that he was actually sticking up for his brother (though he claimed that he wasn't).

"Besides," Kagome piped up, "We are against animal violence, and eating a dog is just sick!"

Kouga shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he upset Kagome as well.

"I didn't mean…"

"Kouga, why don't you just shut up, 'cause every time you talk you just dig your hole deeper. Soon you're gonna be six feet under if you know what I mean," Inuyasha sneered. Kouga scowled and looked away, but he didn't say anything else. Kagome watched him sadly, a bit hurt that he would even suggest eating a dog, yet alone any cute, furry little animal.

"Okay… so if we can move on please…" Miroku said, sensing the upset in the peace and balance between the group.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do Sesshomaru?" Rin cried. Sesshomaru stared at her coldly.

"We? Why do you say we? I do not eat human food," he stated simply before walking off. Everyone exchanged a puzzled look.

"So what does he eat then…?" Sango voiced the question on everyone's minds. Everyone shrugged as they imagined what kind of food Sesshomaru could possibly eat, and then shuddered at the thought of human bones dangling from his mouth, blood staining his teeth(Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha's thoughts), or a big bowl of dog food (Kouga's thoughts), or a plate piled high with alien food- asparagus (Rin's horid thoughts)…

"I guess we have to wait until lunch," Kagome said sadly. Everybody sighed.

"But I'm starving!" Rin whined.

"Us too Rin," Sango said putting an arm around her. "Lunch isn't too far from here. I'm sure nobody will drop dead before then."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kagome suddenly said. "I'm so hungry… I think I may die in a few minutes!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Stop playing around."

"What if I was serious though? What if I really _do _die?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh well, it's been nice knowing you. _Maybe_ I'll attend the funeral… in red."

Kagome glared at him.

"So you're saying that you don't care if I die?" she demanded. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Not particularly," he said, folding his arms indifferently. Kagome scowled.

"You jerk! You know what? I-"

Suddenly, Kagome's words were cut off by an ear-piercing scream that escaped her lips. She dropped to the ground clutching her stomach with her eyes squeezed shut. The gang all cried out in alarm. Immediately, all indifference left Inuyasha's countenance, and he sprang to her side, a look of heavy concern in his eyes.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he cried in alarm. He gently touched her arm and stared at her face, worry and concern written all over. His body was tense and rigid, his mouth was twitching in anticipation, and his ears moved at the slightest bit of sound or movement. Kagome's eyes twitched, and he involuntarily drew in his breath, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Answer me!" he cried, shaking her gently. After a few seconds, Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. Immediately, he felt as if he were being drawn into them by some strong force, but he couldn't look away from her in fear that if he did they would close again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly and weakly. Her face was twisted in pain.

"What is it?" he asked in a tone that matched hers.

"Come closer. I… wanna tell you something."

Still holding his breath, Inuyasha moved his face closer to hers.

"Closer…" Kagome said. He moved his head a little closer to hers. Now he was staring her directly in her eyes, and the force was so great that it almost hurt. He heard Kagome draw in her breath too, and he wondered if she felt the same as he did.

"Turn your head," Kagome said. Inuyasha obeyed, and with much difficulty he broke away from her gaze and turned his head so that his ear was closer to her mouth. Kagome moved her head over until her mouth was inches away from his ear, so close that they accidentally brushed his ear. When they did, Inuyasha felt a strange stirring in his stomach, but he ignored it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Her breath tickled his ear, stirring up his stomach even more.

"What is it?" Inuyasha breathed. Kagome hesitated for a few seconds. Then, she finally said,

"…Gotcha!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha sat there confused for a few seconds as his mind processed what she had just said. Meanwhile, Kagome jumped to her feet, and her expression completely changed to one of evil happiness. Inuyasha stared up at her and watched as a smirk formed on her lips.

"You liar! You _do _care whether I die or not!" she said triumphantly. Inuyasha just stared at her incredulously.

"What the fuck was that all about?" he demanded, jumping up from the ground.

"I just wanted to see if you were serious or not about caring if I die," Kagome said smiling. "Turns out you _do _care. You looked like _you _were about to die," she giggled. Inuyasha however didn't find any of it funny.

"Hold on a minute! You mean to tell me that you were just _pretending _that whole time just to prove a damn point?" he asked angrily.

"Not pretending. _Acting_," Kagome said winking at him. Inuyasha growled.

"Bitch! That wasn't fucking funny! You were just playing with my damn emotions!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango frowned disapprovingly.

"Inuyasha, language!" she scolded. He turned to glare at her, but she gave him a death look of her own to show that she wasn't backing down.

"Yeah Inuyasha, why are you so mad anyway?" Kagome asked. "It's not like you haven't tricked me before! In fact, you tricked me lots of time and you don't see me getting all upset over it!"

"Yeah Inuyasha, can't you take a joke?" Rin asked.

"Yeah man, just chill," Kouga said grinning evilly.

Inuyasha looked around at all of his friends, and he got even angrier to see that they were all siding with Kagome over him. Why couldn't they see how wrong she was? Only Miroku remained silent, and watched Inuyasha with careful eyes, because he knew the real reason why Inuyasha was upset.

"You know what? Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone! All of you! If you're gonna side with that wench over me then fine! I don't need any of you! I'm so fucking gone!"

With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the mess hall, leaving behind an angry cloud of confusion. Everyone exchanged a look with each other. Wow… he was mad!

"Gee, wonder what crawled up _his _butt and bit him," Kouga said, pointing in his direction. Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"Maybe I went too far…" she said quietly. All heads turned to her.

"Why do you say that Kags?" Sango asked.

"I… he was right. I shouldn't have messed with his emotions like that. I went overboard…" she said fumbling with her hands. "I…I'm gonna go apologize to him."

"No way! That mutt deserved it for saying that he didn't care if you died! That was harsh. If anything _he _should be the one apologizing to _you_!" Kouga said angrily.

"But messing with one's emotions still isn't right," Miroku said, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Are you saying that I should apologize Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you trying to say that Kagome doesn't deserve an apology?" Kouga demanded. "That mutt played with her emotions too, so she only _naturally _retaliated."

Miroku glared at Kouga.

"I'm not saying anybody is right or wrong. I'm simply stating my opinion, but if you want to know where I stand, I'd say that both of them need to apologize to each other for abusing the other's emotions. Is that alright with you _wolf_?"

Kouga frowned.

"Whatever."

Kagome sighed.

"Miroku's right, but Inuyasha will never apologize to me. But… I'll still apologize to him. If I don't it'll be on my conscience all day."

"That's so sweet of you Kags… always thinking about others' feelings before yours," Sango said in admiration. "Go on and apologize… we'll be waiting for you two when you come back."

Kagome sighed again.

"Okay… see you guys later," she said as she started to walk off.

"Good luck!" they all called to her, except for Kouga who watched her walk off with a frown on his face.

A Kagome walked out of the mess hall, she felt a bit sad at the way things had turned out. She had only meant it as a joke, payback even, but instead it had turned out horribly wrong. She didn't know how mad Inuyasha was, but he had cursed a lot and called her a bitch, so she guessed that he was pretty steamed. She hoped that he had had time to cool off so that when she went to apologize he didn't walk away from her or curse her out some more. As she entered outside, she stopped short looking around. Inuyasha was a hanyou, meaning that he had super strength and super speed. And the camp was _very _crowded today… how the heck was she going to find him? She sighed to herself. Not only did she have to apologize to him, but now she had to search for him too. Great.

'_If I were mad and needed time to cool off, where would I go…?' _Kagome thought to herself. Well, naturally the first place that Kagome would go if she were upset was her cabin. So that's the first place she looked. She began walking towards her cabin, when she suddenly remembered that she was looking for Inuyasha, so he would be in _his _cabin not hers. She slapped her forehead at her silliness, and walked towards Inuyasha's cabin instead. She walked up the smooth stone steps one at a time, a bit nervous. She didn't know why, but she was almost scared to talk to Inuyasha, in fear that he would be so upset that he might not be in his right mind, leading him to do… some things.

Kagome shook her head clear of her fears. Inuyasha was mad, but he couldn't be _that _mad to actually hurt her… could he? She shook her head again.

'_Of course not! It's not like I killed his mother or anything! In fact, by now he may have even forgotten about the whole thing!'_

Even though she thought this, Kagome knew that it wasn't true. Still, she had to do this or she would never forgive herself. Taking a deep breath, Kagome timidly reached out and grabbed the handle. Slowly she turned it and pushed open the door, and then stepped inside. It was completely dark. She groped along the walls for a light switch, and when she found it she flicked it on, causing the room to burst with light.

"Ah, much better!" Kagome said to herself. "Hmm… if it was so dark in here, that may mean that Inuyasha's not here. I mean, why would he be in a totally dark room? Unless he likes the dark. Maybe it helps him to think better. Well, from the looks of it he's not in this room… he could be in his bedroom."

Slowly making her way down the hall, Kagome looked around. It looked exactly the same as the first time she'd been in here with the others. Good thing she knew where his room was. She arrived outside his room and saw that it was open. Stepping inside, she was greeted by dark emptiness. Again she groped for the light switch on the wall, and once again when she found it she flipped the switch. However, unlike with the living room, the light switch didn't cause the room to come to life with light. Everything remained pitch black. Puzzled, Kagome flipped the switch several more times but nothing happened.

'_Oh great!' _Kagome groaned to herself. _'The bulb must be blown. What do I do? Hmm… maybe there's a lamp on the bureau.'_

Sighing, Kagome walked slowly and terrified across the room in the dark to reach to the bureau where a lamp hopefully was. The room wasn't particularly big, but to Kagome the walk seemed exceedingly long, and with each step she took she wondered why she wasn't on the other side of the room yet. Walking in the dark like this reminded her of when she was with Inuyasha walking through the dark in the mess hall when Nikki was throwing the camp a surprise party. Thinking about that brought back scary memories and she gulped.

'_Relax Kagome!' _she scolded herself. _'There's no one here in this room but you, so no one's gonna grab you or try to grope you again!'_

Still, she couldn't shake the scared feeling she had.

Finally, she reached the other side of the room. She didn't know where the bureau was though, so she stretched her arms out in front of her and began feeling around for anything that felt hard and smooth. Her hand came into contact with something hard and smooth alright, but Kagome doubted that it was the bureau. Slowly she ran her hand over the thing, and when she felt it start to become soft she began to pinch it. Now she felt a bunch of hair… could it be a cat? She positively adored cats! Not scared anymore, Kagome began stroking the furry creature's head gently until she bumped into the ears. Taking them in her hands, she stroked the ears all over, tweaking them oh so softly.

'_Hey… these don't feel like cat ears…' _she thought to herself. _'More like dog ears… Oooh a puppy! Even better!'_

She continued stroking the animal's head and touching it's ears, from which she earned a satisfied growl/moan. Upon hearing it, she began tweaking the ears with a little more force earning louder growls of pleasure from the dog. She smiled to herself. She loved pleasing animals.

"Such a cute dog…" she murmured to herself. "I just wish I could see you…"

She sat down on the edge of the bed right next to the dog whilst continuing to stroke its head and ears. When she sat down she must have startled the dog however, because it jerked its head towards her. When it did, Kagome's eyes met with the most striking gold eyes she had ever seen. She let out a surprised yelp at the sight of them. Dogs' eyes didn't glow in the dark! Upon hearing her yelp, the animal backed away from her.

"What the hell?" it demanded. Kagome screamed again, this time in fear. Animals didn't talk either! Panicked now, Kagome instinctively grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on- a lotion bottle resting on the bureau next to the bed- and chucked it at the creature.

"Ow! What the fuck? Kagome is that you?" it asked, pain evident in its voice.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome demanded. The thing rolled over and Kagome instinctively jumped off of the bed away from it.

"Kagome!" came its irritated voice. She watched as its gold, glowing eyes came closer toward her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll hurt you!" Kagome warned. "Who the heck are you?"

"Kagome, stop doing shit! It's me!" the voice said roughly, still nearing closer. In just two seconds, it quickly closed the gap between it and Kagome; she knew this when she suddenly felt a warm hand touch her arm. Flashing back to when she was groped in the dark the last time by the boy, Kagome's leg reflexively shot out to kick the offender. However, somehow he saw it coming and before she could blink she felt her foot stop in midair, inches away from his face. He had grabbed her leg! Then, he pulled her leg in to him, forcing her to come closer to him, and wrapped it around him so that her leg now straddled his torso. She blushed at the close contact of their bodies, and she was now sure that this was indeed a human male and not a creature. She idly wondered to herself if he was cute.

"Let me go!" she shrieked. "Who are you?"

"Kagome…" he said. Before she could respond, she heard a little click, and just like that the room lit up. She blinked for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted to the light. They darted around the room and rested on the lamp sitting on the bureau that he had just turned on- the whole point of all of this- and then finally on the person holding her leg.

He brought his face close to hers and put his mouth right at her ear. She felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered, "Kagome, it's me; Inuyasha."

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked dumbly, blinking in surprise. "That… that was you?"

"Of course it was me dummy! Who the hell else did you think it was? The boogey man? Big foot? Your mom?"

Kagome flushed.

"NO! I thought you were a cat or a dog!" she cried defensively. The look Inuyasha gave her made it clear just how dumb she sounded, and she flushed again.

"Dumbass wench! How the fuck could you mistake me for an animal?" he demanded. She flushed again.

"Easy! You act uncivilized like one and you sure look like one! But excuse me for not recognizing those satisfied growls of pleasure as yours!"

Now it was Inuyasha's time to blush, and he looked away embarrassed.

"Whatever. What the hell are you doing in my cabin in my _room _anyway?" he asked.

"I came here to talk to you and-"

"Well forget it. I don't wanna talk to you so go away!" he cut her off. She frowned angrily. The nerve!

"Look you!" she began.

"My name's Inuyasha," he interrupted. She scowled at him.

"My mistake _dog boy_," she sneered. Inuyasha frowned.

"It's only cute when Nikky calls me it," he muttered. Kagome heard this, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh! You know what? I don't even know why I bother!" she exclaimed. "Just forget it! Let me go!"

"Huh?"

"Let go of my leg!" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha to look at her leg still straddled around his waist that he had forgotten… When she saw him staring at it her face turned red and she became embarrassed again.

"Stop staring at my leg you _pig_!" she yelled pushing his chest with her hands. She kicked and jerked her leg, trying to get free, but since it was still attached to Inuyasha, instead of becoming loose, her force pushed them backwards. Before either of them had time to blink, they felt themselves falling backwards through the air, but instead of hitting the ground they hit something very soft… They had landed on the bed. Dazed, they lay there for a couple of seconds; Kagome was now on top of Inuyasha, her head smooshed into his chest and forced to stay there by his heavy hand resting on her head.

"Jerk! You did that on purpose!" Kagome accused, her voice muffled by Inuyasha's shirt.

"I did not wench! _You're_ the one who pushed!" Inuyasha replied.

"Because _you _wouldn't let go!" Kagome argued, turning her head on the side so that she could breathe.

"You didn't give me any time to! You started pushing and jerking before I could even _think _about moving my hand!" Inuyasha argued back. He wasn't losing this fight. Kagome gave a growl of frustration.

"Okay, whatever. Arguing on whose fault it is isn't going to solve anything. Let's just-"

She suddenly stopped mid-sentence when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Inuyasha… did you hear that?" she asked.

"What, the knocking on the front door or the advancing footsteps toward the room?" he asked seriously. Advancing footsteps? Kagome listened carefully, and sure enough she heard the light footsteps that sounded like they were coming towards the bed room.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said looking up at him. He looked back down at her, his gold eyes captivating her for a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should move…"

No sooner than the words left Kagome's mouth did they hear a knock on the bedroom door. Both of their bodies froze instantly so that none of them were able to move. All they could do was watch in horror as the door swung wide open, and in walked the person Kagome least wanted to see in the whole entire world. Upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha, they let out a loud, horrified gasp that caused Kagome to cringe in embarrassment and fear of being caught. Inuyasha must have felt the same way because she felt his muscles tense underneath her, and then he muttered under his breath,

"Oh shit…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the hell is going on in here?" a shrill voice shrieked loudly, causing both Kagome and Inuyasha to cringe.

"Kikyo…" Kagome mumbled under breath.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing all over _my _man?" Kikyo demanded, glaring at Kagome. Kagome looked away from her intense stare, feeling that if she didn't Kikyo's evil, soulless eyes would bore a hole through her skull.

"He's _not _your man and we're _not_ doing anything, so calm down!" Kagome exclaimed. Kikyo just continued glaring at her. Then, she took ten long, angry strides across the room until she stood a few feet away from the bed that Inuyasha and Kagome occupied.

"Not doing anything? Liar! Why are you on top of him like that then?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome guiltily looked at the position she was currently in with Inuyasha. She was laying on top of him, her leg still straddling his waist and her other leg in between his. Her hands had clasped around his neck reflexively during the fall to keep herself from falling, and they were still there. One of Inuyasha's hands still rested on her head, and the other had reflexively wrapped around her waist during the fall as well, and also still remained. Not to mention that their faces were _extremely_ close… Too close to _not _look suspicious! Unable to give Kikyo a response, Kagome just remained silent, and Kikyo took this as an opportunity to pepper up the situation.

"You slut! You were having sex with Inuyasha before I came in here weren't you?" Kikyo demanded. "You guys just stopped when you heard me knock didn't you? I can't believe you! He's not even your boyfriend!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open at Kikyo's accusation. WHAT? In a flash she untangled herself and jumped up off of Inuyasha and stood facing Kikyo directly so that she was staring straight into her eyes. More like glaring.

"What? We were _not _having sex Kikyo! In fact, I just came here about ten minutes before _you did_! We weren't doing _anything_, so before you go jumping to conclusions you should ask first! I came in here to talk to Inuyasha, but it was dark and I thought he was a creature, and when I went to kick him he grabbed my leg and then I tried to push him off but we ended up falling on the bed like that and then you showed up. End of story! And you're such a damn hypocrite Kikyo. I can't even _count _how many guys you've slept with who you didn't even _know_, so don't you DARE have the _audacity _to call _me _a freaking slut! EVER!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"Are you calling _me _a slut now?" she demanded.

"I'm not calling you anything Kikyo; I just want you to get the hell out of my face!"

"_You're_ the one who came up in my face idiot!" Kikyo said. Kagome growled.

"If you don't stop talking to me then soon you won't have a face!" Kagome threatened.

"You know what? I didn't come here to talk to you so I don't know why I'm wasting my time on the stupid!" Kikyo said, causing Kagome to flush. She turned her back toward her and turned to face Inuyasha instead.

"I came to talk to you Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha, who had been watching the fight the whole time with a scowl on his face, changed his expression to one of surprise.

"Me? Why me?"

"Yeah Kikyo, why him?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"Shut up Kagome! I'm not talking to you!" Kikyo yelled. Then, her voice turned back to sweet as she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Because, I really like you and I'd like to get to know you better Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flushed and looked away. She studied his expression before frowning.

"What's wrong? You look a bit upset. What did that awful Kagome do to you?"

Kagome clenched her hands into fists and dug her nails into her skin to keep her from punching Kikyo, who seemed to know that she was pissing Kagome off.

"It's nothing. Forget it," Inuyasha said in a strange tone; like he was holding back something. Kikyo sat on the bed beside Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder, earning another surprised look from him and a horrified one from Kagome.

"Inuayasha…" she said softly. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I won't hurt you like Kagome… I want to help."

Inuyasha was speechless, but for some reason his face suddenly felt hot and tingly and his hands felt sweaty.

"Kikyo…"

"Come, let's talk Inuyasha. I'll help you feel better. Plus, you promised me that we would talk later," Kikyo said, taking his hand. Kagome felt like she would explode if Kikyo continued touching him.

"He didn't promise you anything!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo just shot her a nasty look before getting up off of the bed pulling Inuyasha up with her.

"Inuyasha… _I_ wanted to talk to you…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha just looked at her before looking away.

"I don't want to talk to you…" he said lowly, so low that she barely heard it, but unfortunately she did. Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha walked out of the room, and since Kikyo was still holding his hand she got dragged out as well. She turned her head back to Kagome who now stood there staring at them in disbelief, and gave her a satisfied smirk. Then, before Inuyasha exited the room, Kikyo dropped his hand and stopped walking.

"Keep going Inuyasha, I'll be there in a few minutes," Kikyo said. Inuyasha nodded and left the room without another word. Kikyo smiled an evil smile, and Kagome watched her horrified and warily as she made her way back over to Kagome.

"I win this round Kagome, so you might as well give up. He wants to talk to _me_, not _you_! Great huh? I actually kind of like him. You lose Kaggie-chan," she said, gently stroking Kagome's hair. Just the feel of Kikyo's hand in Kagome's hair, let alone any part of her body, made her feel sick and nauseous, and the evil look in her eyes made her shiver in disgust and hatred. She slapped Kikyo's hand away which only seemed to make her even more pleased. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, her hair swaying rhythmically with her hips. When she reached to the door, before closing it, she turned around and said to Kagome with a sick, evil smile on her face,

"Kikyo: one, Kagome: ZERO!"

With that, she slammed the door shut _hard_, so hard that the lamp on the edge on the bureau fell off the edge and shattered on the floor, enveloping the room and Kagome's soul in darkness. She could only stand there and stare at the now closed door, _alone_, many thoughts running through her mind, and many emotions tugging at her heart, and she finally sunk to the floor, feeling shattered like that lamp.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sig, so there we have it. A bit of an intense chapter, don't you think? Now the rivalry match between Kagome and Kikyo has officially begun! Keep reading to see more! (Maybe someone will get punched... :D) Well anyway, I thank you all for reading this, it means so much to me! Please R&R and I'll really try harder with the next chapter to get it up earlier... I'm already working on it now. One more thing before I go... I recently watched Eclipse and it was AWESOME! (I prefer the books better though but that's just me). Anyway, I'm an emotional person and it makes me mad to see Bella torn between two guys. So... Team Edward or Team Jacob? Please leave your answer in the reviews or in my inbox... (Btw, I'm a team Jacob ALL THE WAY even though I know how it all ends XD). Well then, with that said,**

**~Mata Ne!~ (To all my Team Jacob fans! :3)  
**


	20. What's Really Up

**Hi guys! I'm back once again with another chapter! I know my updates are horrible and I'm honestly surprised that you guys have still stuck with my story. I'm also very pleased as well that you haven't stopped reading... Please don't leave me! (or I'll have to go Pink on you... O_o) hehe anyway, please bear with me and my story; it isn't easy writing from scratch and not knowing where the next chapter's gonna take you... I know what you're thinking: _'Enough excuses! Just give us our updates earlier or we'll cut off your head!' _Well I don't blame you, and I really will try harder with the updates (I happen to like my head, and I need it to update the story lol XD). So... yeah. But does anyone have any ideas for my story? I'm open to any suggestions right now**...

**P.S. I have started a new story called "Girls Against Boys" which i will be posting up within this day... Now, before you get all horrified, I will not stop this story. I'll continue it, just to see where it takes me, but I'll also be updating my other story too (which is also an Inuyasha fanfic) so please support my other story an read and review it as you do this one... Anyway, I think I've typed a fingerful (get it?) So, without further adieu, here's chapter 20:**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Chapter 20- What's Really Up**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related. BUT I do own myself, and that's all I need right? No? Sniff kill my dreams T_T**

Kagome heard footsteps approaching the room but she didn't bother to move from where she now sat kneeling on the floor, staring at the broken lamp. She didn't know how long she had been there, but after Kikyo and Inuyasha and left she had just laid there for a while until she realized that it probably was unfitting for her to be laying in the guys' room on the floor alone in the dark. So she had attempted to get up by getting on her knees, but one look at the shattered lamp and she felt her heart re-shattering all over again as she once again replayed what had happened however many minutes ago between her, Inuyasha and Kikyo. As she did, she felt a new wave of sadness wash over.

She now heard the footsteps stop in front of the door and then the door knob start to turn, but she didn't care. It was as if she was there physically, but somewhere far off mentally. The door slowly creaked open and the light from the hallway flowed into the bedroom casting a thin line of light directly on Kagome who was kneeling opposite the door on the other side of the room. The person started to walk in when they saw the silhouette of Kagome's figure there. They gave a small cry of alarm causing Kagome to look up. She couldn't really see who it was but she figured that it was a male. She heard the person fumble along the wall for the light switch and then flick it when they found it, but because the light bulb was still blown, no light filled the room.

"What the…" the person mumbled confused.

After several attempts of switching on the light, the person left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a flashlight and a light bulb in hand. The flashlight shone in the room, and the person walked over to the light that hung down from the ceiling. Standing on tip toe, they unscrewed the blown light bulb and replaced it with the new one, and then flicked the light switch on again. This time, the room flooded with light.

"Ah, much better!" he said appraisingly. "Now…" he said, turning to face Kagome. He stared at her hard before his face lit up in recognition.

"Kagome?" he asked in surprise. She stared up at him before her face lit up in recognition as well.

"Miroku?"

"Kagome, what are you doing here in our cabin? And why is the lamp on the floor broken? And why are you kneeling next to it like that with that expression on your face? Oh my gosh, are you hurt?" he asked rushing over to her. He knelt down beside her and touched her hair, arms, legs and face checking to see if anything on her was broken.

"I-"

"Did you break your leg or something? Did you get cut by the glass? Can you walk?" he cut her off as he checked all over her again.

"Miroku, I'm fine-" she started to say, when she suddenly felt an unwanted presence on her butt. Her cheeks turned red, and in a flash she was two feet away from Miroku and _he_ now lay on the floor groaning in pain with a red handprint on his cheek.

"Even in making sure someone's okay he's still a pervert!" she muttered to herself in disbelief. Miroku sat up after a few seconds and rubbed his sore cheek while Kagome watched him warily.

"My apologies," Miroku said with an impish grin. "I haven't done that to Sango all day and my hands were just craving something to squeeze."

Kagome stared at him feverishly.

"You want me to tell you what to squeeze?" she demanded. Miroku's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Er… that won't be necessary…" he said slowly.

"What you did just now wasn't necessary!" she argued. Miroku put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry," he said. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Why did I meet you sitting on the floor like that a few minutes ago?"

Kagome frowned as she replayed what had happened and Miroku noticed the expression her face change. He didn't take that as a good sign.

"Perhaps we should sit down on the bed or something?" Miroku suggested. Kagome glared at him.

"You're not gonna try seduce me or anything are you?" she demanded. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"Why would I do such a thing when one of my friends is obviously so upset about something?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you did it just now?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrow. Miroku laughed nervously.

"It's all in the past Kagome."

"You mean like two minutes ago?"

Miroku sighed.

"Just get off the floor."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and then got up off of her knees and proceeded to walk over to the bed with Miroku. They both sat on the edge of the bed; Kagome rested her elbows on her knees and laid her head in her hands and sighed. Miroku looked at her concerned.

"Okay, so do you mind explaining everything to me?" he asked. Kagome sighed again before looking up at him.

"Inuyasha…" she said sadly.

"What about Inuyasha? What happened between you two?"

Kagome proceeded to explain to Miroku everything that had happened. When she was done, he too was frowning.

"So he didn't want to talk to you but he wanted to talk to Kikyo?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm… well that's odd. He couldn't have been _that _upset. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"I don't know but… what if he never talks to me again?" Kagome asked. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Don't overreact Kagome. This is hardly anything for him to never talk to you again about. I'm sure in a few hours you two will be laughing and talking and rowing as usual."

"But what if we aren't?" she asked worriedly. Miroku stared at her.

"Well why are you so worried about it Kagome? I mean you just met Inuyasha last week Wednesday... now it's Tuesday. Don't tell me you've developed a crush on him already?" he asked, a sly smile crossing his lips. Kagome's face turned red.

"_Me_? Like _Inuyasha_? No way! We're just friends! I mean, I would be worried if you and I fought too."

Miroku gave her a skeptical look that showed that he thought she was lying.

"No seriously! Inuyasha… he's just a close friend to me."

"Oh, so you're close friends now? I thought you were _just _friends," Miroku said, his sly smile returning. Kagome realized what she had just said and flushed again.

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh, yes I do," Miroku said. Kagome sighed in relief. "You really like Inuyasha."

Her relief turned into horror.

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you always flirting with him?"

"Me? I don't flirt with him! It's called being friendly!"

"Or liking him."

"No I DON'T!" she yelled.

"Okay, calm down!" Miroku said.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm not ever liking any boy again. Not after my ex." She looked down sadly.

"Your ex? What did he do to you?" Miroku asked, instantly concerned.

"He… he hurt me real bad…"

"How?"

"I don't wanna talk about it okay?"

"Okay…"

They both sat there in silence for a while; Kagome stared down at her feet while Miroku tried to read Kagome's feelings through her facial expressions and body language. Her hands were now clenched in her lap and her face was still red, and her muscles and body was completely tense. Finally Miroku spoke.

"Well, I think he's stupid for hurting you Kagome. Both Inuyasha and your ex. I don't know what's wrong with Inuyasha, but he'll come around soon. Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

Kagome looked up at Miroku's encouraging smile surprised, and pretty soon she found it hard to resist the cheeriness in his smile.

"Okay, thanks Miroku," she said grinning. "Wow, I feel better now."

"No problem, that's what friends are for," he said, and when he did Kagome felt something stir inside of her which made her smile even more.

"So what did you come in here for anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I came to get a book to show Sango and Rin," he said as if he had completely forgotten.

"Oh." Kagome giggled. "Well I guess you got a bit sidetracked huh?"

"I guess so," he said chuckling as well. "Let's go. I'm sure the others are wondering what went down between you and Inuyasha by now. Especially Kouga."

"Kouga?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem too happy about you going to talk to Inuyasha. Probably jealous."

Kagome blushed at this, and Miroku noticed but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, let's go," she said hopping off of the bed. She and Miroku walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a snack before I go. You want anything?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said patting her empty stomach. Since they had missed breakfast she was starving, and lunch was still a few hours away. Miroku nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with five granola bars and two apples. He tossed two granola bars and an apple to Kagome and kept the rest. Kagome didn't bother to ask what he was going to do with the rest. She just opened her granola bar and hungrily began to devour it. As she and Miroku stepped out of the cabin, Kagome squinted her eyes against the bright light that they were greeted with. Because her eyes were adjusting to the light, she didn't see that someone was walking up the steps to the cabin, and so she accidentally bumped into them.

"Ow," Kagome said rubbing her head. "Sorry," she mumbled to the person, looking up. However, when she saw who she had bumped into, she gasped and wished that she could take her sorry back.

"This is the _second _time you've bumped into me since we've been at this camp! You're such a klutz!" came an annoying voice that could only belong to none other than Kikyo. Kagome growled as she took a step back. Kikyo was standing there rubbing her head where it had collided with Kagome's, and behind her was Inuyasha who was staring at her intently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kikyo. I was so preoccupied that I forgot to put up my shield to protect me from ugly monsters," Kagome sneered. Kikyo's cheek jumped at that and she narrowed her eyes.

"Preoccupied doing _what? _Seducing yet another boy alone in a cabin? If you're going to be doing things like that Kagome, at least do it in your _own _cabin!_" _Kikyo retorted. Kagome, who had just taken another bite of her granola bar, spat it out on Kikyo upon hearing her words. Kikyo shrieked in disgust, but Kagome couldn't pay her any attention because she was now choking on a piece that had gotten stuck in her throat. Reflexively, Miroku grabbed Kagome around the waist and squeezed her stomach until she was forced to cough up the chunk of granola bar.

"Oh my God! Thank you!"

Kagome bent over with her hands on her knees wheezing as she tried to catch her breath, and when she finally stood up straight everyone was staring at her, including Inuyasha, whose golden eyes seemed to want to bore through her skull. She looked away from his intense gaze.

"Kikyo, we weren't doing anything like that," Miroku said, staring directly at Kagome's look-alike. Kagome looked surprised to hear him speak up on her behalf, and so did Inuyasha who gave him a questioning look.

"Inuyasha, may I talk to you in private?" Miroku asked, and without waiting for an answer he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and steered him away, leaving the two girls standing on the cabin porch facing each other. They both turned to glare at each other, and the dislike between them was evident.

"So you've moved on to Miroku now have you?" Kikyo asked in a snide tone. "In just a matter of minutes? How distasteful of you."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"The only thing distasteful here Kikyo is your split ends," she shot back, causing Kikyo to flush in embarrassment. She grabbed a handful of her hair in her hands and frantically peered at the ends of. Okay, so she was due for a _minor _trimming… no biggie! Kagome snickered as she watched Kikyo's reaction, further angering the ebony haired girl.

"At least I didn't make Inuyasha so mad he clawed himself," Kikyo sneered. _That _cut Kagome's laughter short. She glared at Kikyo, earning a smirk from the girl. Kagome studied Kikyo's expression, trying to see if she was lying or not, but she honestly couldn't tell. Kikyo had a perfect poker face on.

At that thought, "Poker face" by Lady Gaga idly played in the background of Kagome's thoughts giving her the sudden urge to dance. This was _so _not the right time!

"He didn't claw himself," Kagome said, trying to see if she could bluff Kikyo into telling her if she was lying or not. Kikyo however caught her bluff, and her smile only grew bigger.

"Well _you _will never know, now will you? He's probably never going to speak to you again!"

Kagome growled at Kikyo. She knew that she was only trying to get her upset and that most of what she said was probably all of a lie anyway, but it still got under her skin and Kikyo knew it.

"Oh shut up Kikyo! Inuyasha and I are friends, and friends fight. We're going to make up soon and then we'll be cool again, and then you won't be laughing anymore!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"Not if I can do anything about it."

That made Kagome really mad. Without thinking, she chucked the apple in her hand at Kikyo, hitting her square in the forehead. Kikyo looked stunned for a moment, and then her surprise turned to anger.

"Did you just-"

She was cut off by a granola bar that came sailing toward her next, but luckily for her she had quick reflexes and ducked before it hit her. However, someone else who had been walking behind Kikyo wasn't so lucky, and got hit instead, earning an "Ow!" from them.

"Omigosh, sorry!" Kagome said to the person.

"Geez Kagome, if you're gonna be throwing food at people, why not go for something softer like marshmallows?" the person suggested, rubbing their head. Kagome's face immediately lit up in recognition.

"Sango!" she cried happily.

"Yeah… that's me… what's up with the random impaling of people with fat free bars of granola?"

"It was supposed to hit Kikyo," Kagome explained.

"What? Why are you wasting our good food on _her_? You know once it touches her skin it will rot and decompose into ashes instantly!" she said walking up to Kagome. Kikyo scowled while Kagome and Sango laughed.

"That's not funny!" she yelled.

"It kind of is," Kagome giggled.

"Fer sure. Now, um Kikyo, is there any reason why you're bothering my friend Kagome?" Sango asked, glaring at her.

"What? _I'm_ the one getting food thrown at!" Kikyo cried.

"Yeah, and if you don't leave now a watermelon's coming at you next!" Sango threatened. Kikyo stared at Sango, but she must have looked serious because Kikyo backed down.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go find Inuyasha and tell him how mean you guys were to me. Especially you Kagome!"

With that, Kikyo spun on her heel and stormed away. Sango rolled her eyes.

"What a drama queen!" she said in disgust. Kagome frowned as she watched Kikyo depart.

"Yeah…"

"So why was Kikyo bothering you anyway? And why didn't you knock her out already? We both know that you can beat her senseless if you want."

Kagome sighed.

"Because San, I don't want to get kicked out of camp on the first week."

"True. Well, where's Inuyasha? Did you apologize to him?"

Kagome looked down at her feet causing Sango to become wary.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you here?" Kagome changed the subject.

"I came looking for Miroku. He was supposed to bring a book to show us but he was taking too long and Rin got impatient so she and Kouga left to go play a game."

"I see... Miroku left a few minutes ago with Inuyasha. He's talking to him."

"Hmm… Kagome… what happened between you two?" Sango inquired. Kagome bit her lip, before she explained the whole story to Sango. At the end of it, Sango was frowning.

"Well why wouldn't he want to talk to you?" Sango demanded. Kagome shrugged. "Well that's not good enough! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" she said, rolling up her sleeves and balling her hands into fists.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango chill! Miroku's talking to him now. He'll tell me what's up later."

Sango studied Kagome.

"You and Miroku sure seem to be getting close…" she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. I don't see why you complain so much about him," Kagome said shrugging. "Aside from his random groping he's really nice and funny."

"I see…"

Kagome stared at Sango's expression before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sango demanded.

"You! Chill San, there's nothing going on between us. We're _just friends_ is all," she said smiling.

"Oh, that's great!" Sango said. "I mean, I don't really care…"

"Yes you do! Liar!" Kagome accused, causing Sango's face to turn red.

"Do not!" she cried, playfully punching Kagome in the arm. Ouch… that kinda hurt…

"Okay! Let's go catch up to them," Kagome suggested rubbing her arm.

"Okay," Sango responded, and the two girls proceeded to find Inuyasha and Miroku.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Miroku, what's the big idea, dragging me away like that?" Inuyasha demanded irritated. They were now standing by the mess hall when Inuyasha finally stopped and yanked his arm away from Miroku. Miroku sighed and looked around the camp before his eyes finally rested on Inuyasha who looked annoyed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, turning to face the hanyou. "What happened between you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha grunted and looked away from Miroku.

"You brought me all the way here to talk about that wench?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes I did, now answer the question," Miroku demanded. Inuyasha stared at Miroku before he began to walk away. Miroku stood there surprised for a few seconds as he watched Inuyasha walk away before he finally caught himself and began to jog to catch up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked, looking straight ahead. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Because I found Kagome sitting on the floor next to a broken lamp in our cabin and she looked very upset and she told me that you didn't want to talk to her and left with Kikyo. Now, I ask you again, what happened between you two?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Kagome is my friend and I don't like when my friends are upset."

"Well since you're so concerned about her then why don't you just go and kiss her and make her feel better?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku scowled.

"You know as well as I do that she wouldn't let me do that. She seems adamant against getting too close or intimate with guys. Besides, I must admit that Kagome is very beautiful, but I would never pursue anything more than a platonic relationship with her because I already like Sango. Now, I ask you for the last time, _what happened between you and Kagome?_"

Inuyasha frowned and didn't answer Miroku. Instead, he continued walking and staring straight ahead, and you would almost think that he didn't hear Miroku except for the fact that his ears were twitching and his hands were balled into fists. No one said anything; Inuyasha was being stubborn and Miroku refused to back down. Finally Inuyasha sighed and spoke.

"You saw what happened between us. You _all _did."

"Yes, but I mean afterwards when she came to apologize to you. In the cabin."

Inuyasha's ears twitched again.

"She came to apologize to me?" he asked in a weird tone.

"Yes she did," Miroku said with a stern gaze. "She said that she wouldn't be able to get it off of her conscience if she didn't."

"Feh. So the wench only wanted to apologize to clear her dirty conscience huh?"

Miroku stopped walking and his forehead creased into a frown.

"No Inuyasha, she wanted to apologize because she felt bad about what she said and she was upset that she hurt your feelings," he said in a serious tone, making Inuyasha stop walking. He froze where he was, not moving or saying anything, so Miroku continued.

"Then, when I went in the cabin I found her there kneeling on the floor in complete darkness with a sad, hopeless look on her face and a lamp shattered beside her. She looked so hurt and upset. What did you do to her?"

Inuyasha whirled around.

"I didn't do anything to her! Why is everyone taking her damn side and not mine? Kikyo is the only one who asked me how _I _felt in all of this!"

Miroku's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and then a displeased look crossed his face.

"Inuyasha, why did you not want to talk to Kagome but you wanted to talk to Kikyo?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised.

"How do you know that?" he demanded. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Kagome told me."

"Well if you know the story then why are you asking me?"

"_Because _I want to hear it from _your _point of view," Miroku said in an irritated tone. Inuyasha was being so difficult, and he was really wearing down his patience. Inuyasha grumbled to himself, unable to come up with a smart remark to reply to Miroku.

"Okay… well the wench came in my room and it was dark and she walked over to me and started petting me on my head… then she suddenly started freaking out and threw a lotion bottle at me, and when I tried to calm her down she tried to kick me but I caught her leg in midair. Then she started to push me and we fell on the bed and then Kikyo walked in couple of minutes later and they started rowing, then me and Kikyo left."

"Hmm…" Miroku said as he took all of this in. Inuyasha's story sounded similar to Kagome's, but he noticed that Inuyasha left out a few parts that Kagome had mentioned, meaning either Inuyasha didn't realize how Kagome felt, or he knew that he was wrong and was trying to cover up.

"Didn't she tell you that she came to apologize but instead of trying to hear her out you said that you didn't want to talk to her?" Miroku inquired, causing Inuyasha to look away guiltily.

"I don't remember her saying that," Inuyasha mumbled, looking down. Miroku just shook his head.

"Liar. But then when Kikyo came and asked to talk you had no problem with that," Miroku continued. Now Inuyasha was scowling at the ground, something he did when he was proven wrong but couldn't defend himself. Miroku smirked, satisfied that he was winning.

"And so what if I did?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then that means that you have absolutely no right to be mad at Kagome anymore because she came to apologize but you wouldn't let her, and you blatantly chose Kikyo over her. In fact, you've given her more reason to be upset with you," Miroku said matter-of-factly. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face held a serious countenance. Both he and Inuyasha knew that he was right, and this knowledge further angered Inuyasha.

"Okay, whatever. I don't care," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his chest as well. A defiant look crossed his face, causing Miroku's expression to change to one of annoyance. Inuyasha was so irritating!

"Yes you do! Stop lying!" Miroku said agitated. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Why do you even care?" he demanded.

"Because, even though Kagome's prank was unnecessary, it was hardly worth the tantrum you threw, and it surely wasn't serious enough for you to not want to talk to Kagome. I want to know what's _really _up!"

Inuyasha scowled again, at no one in particular, angry that he couldn't deny the truth. Miroku stared at him expectantly, and after a few minutes Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He might as well tell Miroku; he would figure it out eventually.

"Okay…" Inuyasha sighed again. "You're right; I wasn't really mad at the prank she pulled. I was mad because…"

"Because…?" Miroku prompted. Inuyasha hesitated a few seconds. Then, he frowned before continuing.

"Because… she saw me when I was vulnerable," Inuyasha finally said. Miroku looked at him surprised.

"Huh?"

"Well… I told her that I didn't care, and then I just went and made a big fool of myself by freaking out and getting all worried like a little sissy. Now she knows that I was lying and she probably thinks that I'm not as tough as I seem, but instead am just a wuss," Inuyasha admitted. Miroku's expression flickered to one of comprehension.

"Oh! I get it now!" he said. "You're acting like this to her because your pride was hurt! You were embarrassed!" Miroku said. Inuyasha flushed as he looked away.

"No I wasn't!" he mumbled. Miroku just grinned.

"Yes you were! You were embarrassed, along with the fact that she now knows that you care about her!"

Inuyasha's flush deepened.

"I do not care for that wench!" he yelled. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"That's the same lie that got you into this mess, and you would think that you would have learned," he said shaking his head. Inuyasha frowned and lowered his voice.

"Okay… maybe I care for her a _little. _But that's the part that scares me Miroku. It's only been a week and I already care for her so much. You know I don't like people or make friends easily… but with her it's almost like I'm _supposed _to care you know? Like when we were talking on the first day and she started crying I felt this strong _urge _to go and comfort her."

"What's wrong with that?" Miroku asked puzzled. Inuyasha stared at him.

"Now Miroku, you know that I absolutely can't stand crying. When my ex started crying when I broke up with her I couldn't stand it so much that I ran away immediately and left her there crying. But with Kagome… she made me want to stop her crying. More than that... she made me want to make her smile…"

Miroku smiled as Inuyasha confessed this all to him.

"Inuyasha… I know what your problem is," Miroku said when Inuyasha was done talking. Inuyasha looked at him surprised.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief. Miroku nodded, still smiling.

"Yup. Inuyasha my friend, you are developing feelings for Kagome."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

"In a week's time? Hell no! No way! It's not possible!" Inuyasha cried out in disbelief. "There's nothing likeable about that bitch! I mean, we're friends and all… and I guess I do like spending time with her… but only as friend! Nothing more! I can't be falling for her so easily! I _won't_!"

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha's fierceness. This just proved his point.

"You can deny it all you want Inuyasha, but while you do your feelings for her will just continue to grow stronger until you actually start to love her," Miroku predicated. Now Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor, and Miroku watched surprised. He hadn't thought Inuyasha's mouth could open any wider…

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. "_Love_? Where the fuck does that fit into ANYTHING? This ain't no damn movie Miroku; people don't just 'fall in love' in a week! Especially not me!"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku urged, quieting him. "I really don't see what the big deal is!"

"The big deal is that you're fucking stupid if you think that I love or even _like _that wench as anything more than a friend!"

"Language!" Miroku scolded. "You're such a potty mouth. What would your mother say if she heard you?" he asked shaking his head sadly at the fact that Inuyasha was disappointing his poor mom by acting as if he had no home training. Inuyasha just growled.

"Miroku shut up!" he yelled. Miroku glared at him, but then his expression suddenly changed as he seemed to be staring at something behind Inuyasha.

"Quiet Inuyasha! We have company," he said. Inuyasha whirled around, only to see Sango and Kagome walking towards them. He silently cursed to himself. He _so _didn't want to talk to her right now! He was still embarrassed…

"Oh great!" Inuyasha muttered. "Could they have picked a worse time to come?"

"For real," Miroku agreed. _'Damn! They couldn't wait five more minutes, at least until I finished getting Inuyasha to admit everything?'_

"Hey guys!" Sango said cheerfully as she and Kagome approached the two boys. Miroku smiled happily at Sango and gave the girls a friendly greeting, Inuyasha a not-so-friendly one.

"Why are you guys standing here?" Sango asked, looking around. They were a little ways off from camp, a couple of feet away from the entrance to the forest that Rin and Sesshomaru had walked through. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around surprised. In their heated conversation they hadn't even realized how far they had walked.

"Oh, um, we were just taking a little walk," Miroku said scratching the back of his head. "Didn't realize we'd strayed so far."

"Oh."

"How'd you girls find us?" Miroku inquired. Sango shrugged.

"We asked around if anyone had seen a half demon and a perverted lecher around. It wasn't hard to get information on where you guys were," Sango grinned. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Sounds like you have practice stalking people. I can't say you're the first girl who's stalked me, but I am very flattered," he smirked. Sango's grin disappeared and her face turned red.

"We did _not _stalk you!" Sango argued, totally embarrassed now. Miroku grinned.

"Sure you didn't."

"So Inuyasha, what's up?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you too Kagome," Miroku asked. They both turned to look at the hanyou and the raven-haired girl who had been silent through the whole conversation and hadn't even bothered to look up from the ground.

"Nothing," they both mumbled simultaneously. They looked up at each other surprised before quickly looking back down. Miroku sighed. This was going nowhere. He had to get them talking.

"Great. Hey Sango, do you still want to see that book I was going to show you?" Miroku suddenly asked Sango. She looked at him surprised.

"Um… sure I guess."

"Great! Let's go get it then!" he said as he started to walk off. Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome hesitantly before she started to follow Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at their retreating figures puzzled.

"Hey! What about us?" Inuyasha called out to them angrily.

Miroku stopped and turned around.

"I would invite you but I know that you don't read, and Kagome's already seen the book," he responded.

"I have?" Kagome asked surprised. She hadn't read a book since she'd been to camp.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do while you two are gone then?" Inuyasha demanded, irritated. Miroku shrugged.

"Why don't you guys talk until we get back?" he suggested. Then, before he could receive a response from Inuyasha or Kagome, he grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her away, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome standing there staring at their retreating figures. After a few seconds of silence, Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads and simultaneously looked at each other. The minute their eyes met however, strange expression crossed Kagome's face and she quickly looked down once more. Inuyasha cursed in his head. Then, he willed himself to look at Kagome who was still looking down at her feet. He studied her face, carefully taking in her expression. Sadness mixed with anger and confusion. Looks like Miroku had been right. He sighed to himself. Well, there was no use in them standing there like asses not talking or even looking at each other. And she didn't seem to want to talk… he didn't really want to talk either, but he figured one of them may as well say something.

"Kagome…" he said hesitantly. He had meant to talk in a soft voice, but his voice came out much rougher and harsher than intended. Kagome looked up at him finally, and when she did he almost backed away from the expression on her face.

"Oh shit."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Soooo... how'd you like it? Please R&R, and give me ideas and suggestions for the next chappie! No flames though... unless its about my late updats. Tat's the only thing you're allowed to flame me on T_T. Anyway, I'll see what happens with the next chapter. But pleeeaaaaasssseee support my other story "Girls Against boys" I promise you that it is awesome! XD Oh, and thanks to all my Twilight fans who are a part of Team Jacob. Shout out to you all! Woot Woot! I can't wait to watch Vampires Suck :P It looks hilarious! Anyway, I'm tired. With all that said...**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	21. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know you are probably all expecting this to be a new chappie, so I'm really sorry to disappoint. However, this is very important so please read it. I know I haven't updated in months (I won't even bother to count how many because it's just too long) but I've been having serious problems with my story. No, not writer's block this time. I was just re-reading it and I just didn't like the way it was going. Things were moving too fast, I felt a lot of the scenes were too unreal and I just didn't like the way it was written. Plus, I started a new story **Girls Against Boys **which is really good. I think some of you may already know about it. Anyway, that story is going well, but this story I just don't like at all. So, i started to rewrite it. I only finished the first two chapters, but it already sounds better than the original chapters of this story. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story and starting over with my story which will be the revised version of this. I'm going to post it up, and I want you all to decide which sounds better. I'm a bit busy with my other story though, so it will be harder to write on the new one. However, at the rate **A Summer to Never Forget **is going, I won't even be able to think of anything else to write on it. So, I'll post up the new version to this story. It will be entitled **Summer of Dreams**. I really like it and I hope you all will too. Also, my faithful reviewers and readers, please support my other stories. I'm really sorry for any inconvenience or disappoint this may cause. I still love you all though, and I really hope you like my new story. So until then:

~Mata Ne!~


End file.
